C'est ton nom que je crains
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Une simple potion découverte sur une étagère peut être le point de départ d'une grande aventure. Et un secret en dissimuler un autre. Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites, ça pourrait bien se réaliser. HPDM.
1. Be careful what you wish for

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, moi je me contente de les emprunter pour en faire n'importe quoi et bien entendu je ne gagne rien pour ça.

_**Autrice : **_Mary J. Anna, pour vous servir.

_**Rating : **_M parce que y aura du lemon et d'autres trucs moralement douteux à l'avenir.

_**Rythme de parution : **_Anarchique, 2020 est l'année où j'arrête de croire que je peux en tenir un autre.

_**Drink up, it's rhum o'clock : **_C'est le chaos en ce moment. J'aime le chaos, je vis pour le chaos. Il m'inspire et me nourri. J'aime cette sensation d'être près du précipice, que tout pourrait basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Je me sens tellement vivante, tellement réelle dans ces moments là. J'ai envie de tout, l'impression que je peux tout faire et tout être.

**LIFE IS CHAOS.**

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Premier chapitre

_Be careful what you wish for_

* * *

Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire si j'en avais la force, tant d'illusions que j'aimerais briser si j'y croyais encore. Tant d'omissions que j'aimerais corriger, de mensonges que j'aimerais rectifier. C'est vain pourtant alors qu'importe. Une nouvelle journée commencera toujours.

Je me prépare dans le silence de cette maison vide. Il me faudra partir bientôt pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de faire durer l'instant. J'aimerais rester ici, ne pas avoir besoin de me lever chaque matin pour maintenir une illusion de normalité.

Astoria est partie il y a deux mois. Enfin partie, disons plutôt que je l'ai fortement encouragée à laisser tomber. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas, simplement que je ne l'aimais pas de la bonne façon et je ne suis pas certain que j'en serais capable un jour.

Pourquoi ce qui paraît si facile pour les autres m'est toujours si compliqué ? Elle était parfaite, vraiment mais elle n'a jamais été ce que je voulais. Sa présence a fini par devenir un poids plutôt qu'une joie alors je l'ai laissé partir. Ça ne venait pourtant pas d'elle.

J'ai été pardonné, très officiellement, c'était même dans les foutus journaux mais quelque part je ne me suis jamais pardonné et je continue à me punir. Enfin ça c'est l'explication avouable, pas qu'elle ne soit pas vraie. Elle occulte simplement une partie de l'histoire.

Je transplane directement sur mon lieu de travail. La boutique est silencieuse, le soleil commence tout juste à l'éclairer. Je fais un rapide tour du propriétaire, vérifiant que mes sorts de sécurité sont toujours en place et que je n'ai rien oublié la veille en partant.

Quand j'ai terminé mon inspection, je tourne le panneau indiquant que le magasin est ouvert d'un geste de baguette. Derrière le comptoir je suis prêt à affronter les clients. Je tiens cette boutique de potions depuis six ans. Après la guerre ce fut compliqué de trouver quelque chose à faire.

Personne ne voulait engagé un ancien mangemort, même repenti et gracié. Il me restait un peu de la fortune familiale et j'avais toujours été doué en potion. Un local s'était libéré dans la zone commerciale sorcière près du Manoir alors je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça fonctionnerait mais il faut croire que pour les gens tant qu'ils ont la potion qu'ils désirent qui la prépare ne compte pas. Sans être un franc succès, la boutique génère suffisamment de revenu pour que je ne sois pas dans le besoin et puisse garder le Manoir.

Je ne saurai dire pourquoi j'ai choisi d'y vivre. Il est bien trop grand pour un homme seul, pas assez pourtant pour que je ne me sente pas oppressé par les souvenirs. J'ai juste eu l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire, que je ne pouvais pas simplement tourner le dos au passé.

C'était mon devoir en un sens, le Manoir appartient à ma famille depuis des générations et je ne voulais pas être le Malfoy qui le perdrait. Ma famille est suffisamment tombée en disgrâce, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour maintenir un semblant de dignité.

Alors j'y reste, même si j'aimerais être partout ailleurs. Je crois que ça fait parti de ma punition, ne pas pouvoir échapper à mon passé. Être obligé de vivre dans ses vestiges. Ou peut être que je n'avais simplement le courage de changer les choses.

Que c'était plus simple de maintenir le statut quo. Enfin qu'importe, j'ai fait un choix et je m'y tiens. Je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre de vivre dans un foutu Manoir. Même moi je réalise que ce serait un peu déplacé.

Je récupère l'argent de ma dernière vente -une potion de sommeil, un de mes best-sellers- et m'apprête à fermer la porte quand une feuille se glisse sous celle-ci. Je la parcoure rapidement et la fourre dans ma poche avant de fermer le magasin.

Je m'assois un instant au comptoir pour noter quelque chose au dos de la feuille et la renvoie d'un sort. Je l'observe filer à toute allure dans le magasin avant de se glisser à nouveau sous la porte et de disparaître dans le ciel. Un soupir m'échappe, je me sens soulagé et las à la fois.

Pas de farces, pas de graffitis injurieux sur ma porte, seulement des clients sympathique bien que souvent gênés. C'est une bonne journée et le message que j'ai reçu n'est pas non plus une mauvaise nouvelle pourtant je me sens de plus en plus las. J'aimerais qu'il y ai plus.

Plus qu'un simple défilé de journées correctes sans être extraordinaire, plus que simplement aligner les jours sans projet défini. C'est le même problème qu'avec Astoria, c'est très bien mais je veux plus, je veux ressentir plus qu'une morne satisfaction, plus qu'une absence de douleur.

Je veux me sentir vivant, réellement vivant mais je ne sais comment. J'ai besoin qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je m'installe dans l'arrière boutique, faisant distraitement l'inventaire. Soudain mes yeux tombent sur une fiole non-étiquetée.

Le liquide d'un violet profond est parcouru de veines argentées. J'essaye de me souvenir à quoi cela correspond mais ma mémoire me fait défaut. Je l'empoigne d'un geste impulsif, intrigué et me dirige vers le laboratoire. Je sors mes livres de potions et lance un sort de recherche.

Les livres s'agitent sur la table, les pages défilant à une vitesse folle. Finalement un livre s'extirpe de la bibliothèque et atterris devant moi, déjà ouvert. Les autres se referment aussitôt dans un claquement sonore. Je jette un œil à la page qui s'étale sous mes yeux.

Sur une page, il y a un dessin de la fiole que je tiens encore à la main et en face un court texte. La potion s'appelle « Vi Fatum » mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je parcoure le texte qui ne m'en apprends pas grand chose. C'est une potion qui servirais à forcer le destin.

Je relis le texte perplexe, ça paraît presque trop beau. Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu mes plaintes et m'avait donné la solution. Je referme le livre pour l'examiner. La couverture est faite de cuir teinté en noir. Elle semble usée par le temps.

_Fatorum Arcana Magiae_

Un frisson me parcoure quand je réalise ce que j'ai entre les mains. Ce livre est supposément perdu depuis des siècles, Merlin lui même l'aurait possédé. Et le voilà, simplement oublié dans le fatras que m'a laissé l'ancien propriétaire de la boutique. C'est probablement un faux et pourtant …

Je regarde la potion, ne sachant que faire. Finalement je la débouche, une odeur douceâtre de jasmin s'en dégage. Sans réfléchir, je la porte à mes lèvres. Le liquide est légèrement visqueux, plus épais que je ne l'aurai cru en le regardant.

Le goût est étrange, légèrement acide, le temps d'un flash j'entrevois quelque chose. La tête me tourne et je me raccroche à la table. La sensation disparaît si vite que j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai entrevu, seulement la sensation que j'étais sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de très important. Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de prendre cette potion mais sur le moment j'ai ressenti le besoin de le faire. Comme si quelque chose m'y forçait.

Je prends la fiole vide ainsi que le livre avant de quitter la boutique. Je décide de rentrer à pied, histoire de m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Je me sens trop perturbé pour tenter de transplaner de toutes façons. Je coupe à travers les bois qui séparent le Manoir du village.

Le soleil couchant crée des ombres mystérieuses tout autour de moi. Je me sens étrangement serein pourtant, un calme anormal s'est emparé de moi. Une pensée effleure la surface de ma conscience sans que je puisse la faire émerger.

J'atteins les limites de la forêt et fait face au Manoir. Dans le crépuscule les jardins prennent un air sinistre. Je presse le pas, pendant un instant je sens la pensée qui me trouble proche d'émerger mais elle disparaît en même temps que mon calme. Désorienté, je me retiens de courir jusqu'à la porte.

Devant la porte un nouveau vertige me prends, je me retiens à la porte alors que mon corps est parcouru d'un tremblement. Une lumière dorée m'enveloppe et m'aveugle.

* * *

Je rentre dans le Manoir. Je remarque soudain le livre dans mes mains. Perplexe je vais dans la bibliothèque et le dépose sur une console, j'y jetterais un œil plus tard. C'est étrange, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir pris un livre avec moi en partant. Mon estomac grogne et je regarde la pendule.

L'heure tardive me surprends, je ne ferme pas la boutique si tard habituellement. J'ai dû perdre la notion du temps. Je dîne rapidement avant d'aller prendre une douche et de me changer. J'enfile une tenue confortable et m'apprête à retourner à la bibliothèque quand j'entends des coups à la porte.

Intrigué je me dirige vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la lourde porte en bois. Je regarde mon visiteur de plus en plus perplexe. Nous nous saluons poliment et je me décale pour le laisser entrer. Je lui propose d'aller au salon, ce qu'il accepte. Nous traversons le Manoir en silence.

Ce n'est pas son genre de venir à l'improviste, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Je lui propose un verre qu'il décline et me sers un whisky pur feu. Il s'installe sur le canapé face à la cheminée allumée tandis que je m'installe sur le fauteuil, me tournant légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Ça faisait longtemps.

-Trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis, Draco. »

Ses yeux brillent de malice et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Nous échangeons quelques banalités tandis que je bois mon verre. La conversation se poursuit, devient plus intime, les verres s'enchaînent. Je l'observe à distance, n'osant m'approcher, n'osant présumer de ses intentions.

Finalement il me fait signe de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Je m'exécute d'un pas hésitant, engourdi par l'alcool. Sa main cherche la mienne. Il me sourit, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange dans la lumière du feu. Une chaleur qui n'a rien à voir avec l'alcool m'envahis.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui n'était pas disponible. »

Les mots sonnent plus durs que je ne l'aurai voulu mais il ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur. A la place, il se penche vers moi et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. La douceur de ses baisers me surprendra toujours. Sa main libre se perds dans mes cheveux, nous rapprochant un peu plus.

C'est toujours la même sensation de découverte, la même impression d'évidence. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas notre premier baiser, loin de là. C'est l'exacte raison pour laquelle je savais qu'Astoria ne m'étais pas destinée. Parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas ressentir ça.

Je mets fin au baiser. Il y a quelque chose d'intense dans son regard, comme s'il ne réalisait pas réellement que j'étais là. Je détourne le regard et il me caresse doucement le bras. Je me laisse aller contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux.

Je me sens apaisé. Il est là et rien n'a changé. Qu'importe qu'il soit venu sans prévenir, l'essentiel c'est qu'il vienne encore. Ma main caresse doucement sa cuisse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est réellement là. Il a raison ça faisait trop longtemps.

« Tu devrais venir plus souvent à l'improviste.

A l'improviste ? Je t'ai envoyé un message et tu y as répondu.»

Il semble sincèrement perplexe. Je fouille ma mémoire, réalisant que mes souvenirs de la journée sont incroyablement flous. Je réussis à me rappeler du moment où j'ai fermer la boutique, je me revois prendre son message et y répondre. L'alcool tourbillonne dans mon estomac.

Je m'agite espérant qu'il ne verra pas mon malaise. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'oublier ce genre de chose et je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait après, j'espère que je n'ai pas oublier de fermer la boutique.

« Je dois être plus fatigué que je le croyais, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Ça explique ta tenue et moi qui pensait que tu avais enfin appris à te détendre. »

Je pousse un grognement indigné et il éclate de rire. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, me faisant oublier mon trouble. Je le serre contre moi d'un geste maladroit, toujours aussi surpris de ne jamais me lasser de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry. »

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Posté le 10 Février 2020 à 03h20._

_Je sais, ce chapitre aussi c'est le chaos mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai hâte d'avoir des retours et j'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à être enthousiaste pour cette nouvelle histoire. _

Merci.

_"Céder à ceux qui veulent te changer ne te permettra pas d'être aimée, seulement de te haïr."_

**Mary J. Anna**


	2. Visions

_Don't be afraid of the dark. Reals monsters acts in day light. _

**_Merci :_**A ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mis en favoris ou en alerts, c'est encourageant de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être enthousiaste pour cet embryon d'histoire.

_**You can take everythings, but you can't take this **__**:** _Cela faisait sept ans et demi que je prenais une contraception. Sept ans et demi à m'injecter volontairement des hormones et me persuader que ça en valait la peine. Ce n'était pas le cas. Les hormones ont détruit mon corps et mon esprit. J'ai eu les pires effets secondaires mais je me suis entêtée tandis que le corps médical me jugeait affirmait que c'était de ma faute si je grossissais, si j'allais si mal, si je n'arrivais plus à écrire. J'ai fini par dire stop. J'ai fondu à vue d'œil même si je ne récupérerais jamais mon corps d'avant. L'inspiration revient petit à petit, je reprends vie. Je pensais que j'avais grandi, que c'était pour ça que mes émotions étaient si inhibées, que je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je me trompais, c'est revenu avec une force que je n'aurai jamais imaginé et c'est un foutu soulagement. Qu'importe que mes émotions me foutent à terre, que je prends des décisions à la con, que mon humeur est instable. Je me sens moi, enfin, extrême peut être mais c'est celle que j'ai toujours été. Et l'inspiration est là, un flot intarissable qui me traverse et non plus les rares secousses que je ressentais parfois. Je pensais l'avoir perdu pour toujours, que je ne serais plus jamais l'autrice que j'étais, celle qui écrivait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ça faisait si mal. Mais c'est revenu, c'est revenu et je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire à quel point je suis soulagée. Je pensais m'être perdue, que je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'ai été mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire le deuil. C'était trop dur de renoncer à celle que j'étais mais je n'ai plus à le faire.

**IT WASN'T MY FAULT.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Second chapitre

_Visions_

* * *

Peut être que ça aurait valu la peine que je me batte pour ça. Peut être que j'aurai pu changer l'histoire et ne pas nous laisser nous enfoncer dans le mensonge. Je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai jamais réellement voulu. C'était ton choix. Toujours ton choix.

Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la responsabilité de cette histoire. C'était plus simple de la laisser reposer sur tes épaules. Ton erreur et non la mienne. Je ne voulais juste pas être le méchant de son histoire à elle. Et tu m'as choisi encore et encore.

Je me réveille avec la gueule de bois. Je me souviens à peine de la veille. Heureusement j'ai toujours une potion sous la main pour ce genre de cas. Le goût est ignoble mais je me force à la boire jusqu'au bout. Mon mal de tête s'efface instantanément.

Dans le salon deux verres vides, seule preuve de ta présence que je m'empresse d'effacer. Des brides de souvenirs me reviennent que je chasse bien vite. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à y repenser. Ça le rendrait réel et ça ne doit pas l'être. Ce n'était que quelques heures volées, rien d'important.

J'enfile une écharpe et m'emmitoufle dans un manteau en laine. Marcher jusqu'au magasin me fera du bien. Le froid achève de me réveiller alors que j'atteins la boutique. Je vérifie les deux portes, tout semble en place serrures, comme sorts.

Dans le laboratoire, mes livres sont étalés sur la table. Je lance un sort pour les ranger, incapable de me souvenir de pourquoi je les avais sorti. Je me promets pour la millième fois de ne plus boire tout en sachant que je ne tiendrais pas. Je jette un œil à l'horloge.

Il me reste bien une heure avant d'ouvrir la boutique. Je jette un œil à la liste d'inventaire et m'attelle à fabriquer quelques potions dont les réserves sont faibles. Je me concentre sur la tâche et ne vois pas le temps passé. Quand j'émerge du laboratoire, quelques personnes sont déjà en train d'attendre.

Je déverrouille le magasin et vais m'installer au comptoir, vérifiant la caisse distraitement. J'entends le premier client s'avancer et l'encaisse en silence. Les ventes s'enchaînent quand soudain alors que je rends la monnaie à un client une chose étrange se passe.

Soudain je me retrouve dans l'obscurité, je sens un froid humide me traverser le corps. J'entends le bruit d'une goutte d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol et une respiration sifflante à mes côtés. Je me tourne vers le son et j'aperçois une silhouette dans une robe blanche.

Ses bras sont couverts de coupures profondes, de long cheveux bruns emmêlés m'empêchent de voir son visage et je remarque que la robe est déchirée et usée. Je m'approche quand la personne lève les yeux vers moi.

Ses yeux sont bordées de rouges mais vide de toute larme. Une longue estafilade va de son menton à son front, rendant un œil aveugle. La jeune femme tends un bras enchaîné vers moi. Elle ouvre la bouche et sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure, enrouée comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

« Aidez moi. »

Soudainement je suis de retour dans la boutique. Le client me lance un regard surpris. J'ai agrippé sa main dans ma transe. Je retire ma main et m'excuse. J'encaisse l'argent et avant qu'il parte, je lance sur une impulsion :

« Bonne journée, monsieur ?

\- Connor. Alan Connor. »

Je hoche la tête, notant distraitement le nom sur mon registre. Je le regarde s'éloigner encore perturbé par ma vision. Cela semblait si réel et cette femme m'a vu elle aussi. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider. La journée continue et je ne peux m'enlever sa voix de la tête.

Je ferme la boutique et m'installe au comptoir. Mon regard tombe sur le nom que j'ai noté plus tôt. Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'arrache la page et décide d'aller à l'ambassade sorcière. Je demande à consulter la liste des sorciers vivant dans le comté. Je parcoure la liste rapidement. Aucun Alan Connor.

Je demande à l'employé si la liste est bien à jour, un mauvais pressentiment me prends alors qu'il me confirme qu'elle l'est. Je fini par demander s'il aurait déjà entendu parler d'un certain Alan Connor. Il secoue la tête perplexe. Je me force à garder la tête froide.

Ce doit être un simple touriste de passage dans la région. Rien de plus. Pourtant je ne peux oublier la femme de ma vision, je l'ai vu quand il m'a touché. Il y a forcément un rapport. Je remercie l'employé avant de transplaner au Manoir.

Je m'efforce de manger un peu mais j'ai l'estomac noué. Finalement je vais m'installer au salon. Je me sers un verre de gin, histoire de me détendre avant d'attraper le livre que je lis en ce moment et que j'ai laissé sur le guéridon près du fauteuil.

J'ai beau essayé de me concentrer sur ma lecture, je n'y parviens pas. Je fini par aller chercher une potion de sommeil dans la salle de bain et me couche une boule à l'estomac. Je passe une nuit agitée, je n'arrête pas de rêver de la femme de ma vision. Elle m'appelle, me supplie de l'aider.

Je me réveille, encore plus fatigué que la veille et en retard. Je me dépêche de me préparer et transplane directement à la boutique. Je l'ouvre juste à temps et commence à m'occuper des clients. J'ai la tête ailleurs, je me trompe plusieurs fois et je fais même tomber une potion.

Quelques habitués me lancent des coups d'œil curieux et je blâme une surcharge de travail. Finalement alors que je m'apprête à fermer la boutique, une silhouette toque à la porte. Je la laisse entrer et découvre avec surprise Alan Connor. J'essaye de dissimuler mon trouble.

« Merlin soit loué, vous n'êtes pas fermé. J'ai complètement oublié de vous demander quelque chose hier.

\- J'allais le faire mais je peux prendre le temps de vous servir avant. Que voulez vous ?

\- Un philtre de paix. »

Je fais mine de consulter l'inventaire avant d'annoncer qu'il ne m'en reste plus.

« J'en ai besoin maintenant. Vous êtes certains qu'il ne vous en reste plus ? »

Il fait mine de se pencher vers l'inventaire que je ferme brusquement.

« Certain mais si vous me laissez votre adresse, je peux en préparer un maintenant et venir vous le donner dans la soirée. Il faudra payer un supplément bien entendu mais sinon vous devrez venir le chercher demain. »

Il reste silencieux un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement je l'entends soupirer et il me demande le prix avec le supplément. Je lui donne et il accepte à contre-cœur de me communiquer son adresse. Je la note rapidement et lui tend la main en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Dès que sa main touche la mienne, je me retrouve au même endroit que la veille. Cette fois je me précipite vers la silhouette sans hésiter.

« Où es-tu ? »

Je lui attrape la main, surpris de la sentir si réelle dans la mienne. Sa peau est glacée et elle me fixe avec surprise.

« Je ne sais pas. Un puits, je crois. »

Elle éclate en sanglot et je fais un geste pour la prendre dans mes bras mais avant de l'atteindre je suis de retour dans la boutique. Connor me regarde d'un air suspicieux et je m'excuse, prétextant un coup de fatigue avant de le congédier rapidement.

Je referme précipitamment la boutique, le cœur battant à toute allure. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je bluffais pour la potion. Je jette un œil à l'adresse, c'est un coin à la sortie de la ville, pas très loin du Manoir.

Je ne suis pas sûr que mes visions soient réelles mais si elles le sont ça vaut le coup d'aller y jeter un œil. Je fais l'inventaire tout en regardant quelles potions pourraient m'être utile. Je sélectionne une potion d'invisibilité et prend une potion de paix. Ce serait suspect si je ne la ramenais pas. Après une hésitation j'en empoche une dernière.

Je rentre au Manoir, calculant rapidement le temps requis pour faire la potion afin d'être le plus crédible possible. Je m'installe à la cuisine, résistant à l'envie d'aller au salon pour prendre un verre. Ce soir j'ai besoin de toute ma lucidité. Finalement je me prépare à sortir, enfilant mes gants et mon manteau.

La nuit est déjà tombée et un vent glacial me cingle le visage. Le chemin le plus court pour arriver à destination passe par les bois. Je les traverse rapidement, m'éclairant d'un sort. Finalement je rejoins la route. La maison se dresse sur une colline.

Je repère trois bâtiments, la maison une construction rectangulaire de plein pied qui semble avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Un autre semble être une grange à l'abandon, une partie du toit s'est effondré. Le dernier est circulaire, plutôt petit. Une grille semble en condamner l'accès.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée de la maison. Je frappe trois coups secs à la porte et j'entends de l'agitation à l'intérieur de la maison. Finalement, Connor ouvre la porte. Il me salue froidement et ne m'invite pas à entrer. Je sors la potion de mon sac et lui demande la somme convenue.

Il retourne dans la maison alors que je frissonne sur le seuil. Je sens mes mains moites de stress. Finalement il réapparaît, me tendant une bourse. Je compte la somme de plus en plus nerveux. Je fourre la bourse dans ma poche et lui souhaite une bonne soirée.

Il me tends la main et j'hésite un instant, redoutant une nouvelle vision. Je fini par la serrer maladroitement. Rien ne se passe, il se contente de refermer la porte et je reste un instant sur le seuil. Je lance un regard à mes mains, réalisant que je porte toujours mes gants.

Ça ne marche peut être qu'en ayant un contact direct. Je fais mine de m'éloigner et me cache à l'orée des bois. Je récupère la potion d'invisibilité au fond de ma poche. Elle devrait fonctionner pendant environ une demi heure. Je la bois avant de rebrousser chemin, cette fois je me dirige vers le bâtiment rond. Je m'approche et mes soupçons se confirment.

Un puits circulaire en occupe le centre. Je tente d'ouvrir la grille mais celle-ci est verrouillée. Je vérifie si elle est protégée par un sort. Bingo mais je connais le contre-sort. Je sors ma baguette et le murmure le plus doucement possible. La grille s'ouvre en grinçant.

Je me tourne vers la maison mais tout semble tranquille. Je m'approche du puits. Un seau attachée à une corde est posé sur le rebords. Je trouve une pierre sur le sol et la lance dans le puits. Au lieu d'un clapotis un son mat monte du fond du puits. Je détache le seau et m'attache avec la corde.

Je descends dans le puits, prenant appui contre la paroi avec mes jambes pour contrôler ma descente. Ça me semble interminable. Plusieurs fois mes pieds dérapent sur les parois humides mais je me rattrape de justesse. Finalement j'atteins le fond. La potion a cessé de faire effet.

« Lumos. »

Je garde la luminosité la plus basse possible et me détache avant d'étudier mon environnement. Le fond du puits s'ouvre sur une caverne assez large. Dans le fond, j'aperçois une porte qui est probablement relié à la maison. Je fouille la caverne du regard.

Finalement alors que je m'apprête à abandonner, j'aperçois une tâche blanche. Je me précipite et j'entends une voix cassée.

« Vous êtes revenu. »

Je m'agenouille face à elle et lance un sort pour déverrouiller les chaînes qui l'entravent. Soudain un bruit résonne derrière moi. Je me tourne et aperçois Connor juste devant la porte. Un air surpris passe sur son visage. Je me lève, protégeant de mon corps la jeune femme.

Je plonge la main dans ma poche alors qu'il se précipite vers nous. Il sort sa baguette alors que je lance ma dernière potion à ses pieds. Un nuage épais et nauséabond se répand rapidement. J'attrape la main de la femme, remontant mon manteau sur mon nez et cours vers le puits.

« Ne respire surtout pas la fumée et tiens toi très fort à moi. »

La fumée est si épaisse que je ne vois plus Connor. Je transplane le plus rapidement possible. L'atterrissage est violent, je me retrouve sur le dos dans le hall de l'ambassade sorcière. J'entends la jeune femme vomir à mes côtés. Un employé se penche vers moi l'air éberlué.

« Mr Malfoy que se passe-t-il ?

\- Appelez les Aurors, il la séquestrait. »

Je me redresse en toussant. Je me tourne vers la jeune fille qui n'a toujours pas lâché ma main mais a cessé de vomir. Elle semble en état de choc et je dois avouer que je n'en mène pas plus large. J'entends l'employé s'éloigner en courant et une porte claquer. Nous sommes seuls dans le hall.

«Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Julia et vous ? Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ?

\- Draco. J'ai transplané. »

Une surprise sincère s'étale sur ses traits mais avant quelle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, un tas d'Aurors entre dans la pièce. Un d'entre eux me demande de le suivre alors qu'un autre prend en charge Julia.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Posté le 15 Février 2020 à 01h55._

_Le prochain chapitre devrait vous surprendre parce que oui, les enfants, je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire. J'attends impatiemment vos critiques et vos encouragements, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des retours surtout que je n'ai que les vôtres. _

_Merci, toujours. _

_"__Un courage qui confine à la folie, qui fait reculer les plus sûr d'eux parce qu'au fond personne ne veut se retrouver du mauvais côté de la ligne quand je pars en guerre."_

**Mary J. Anna**


	3. Que toi pour me faire sentir réel

_**Give me a reason not to lose it.**_

_**Merci à : **_Mon premier, mon dernier. Mon passé et mon futur. Et à vous, toujours.

_**I can't tell you how much I fell for you : **_Je suis tombée amoureuse il y a treize ans. J'en ai aimé d'autres, tu as officiellement fait ta vie ailleurs mais nous savons tous les deux la vérité. On a changé, je ne suis plus celle que tu as aimé et toi non plus. On a grandi et pourtant on n'a jamais cessé de se choisir. En dépit du temps qui passe, en dépit des risques, en dépit de la raison, en dépit de tout. Qu'importe que tu ne seras jamais mien, qu'importe que tu risques tout ce que tu as pour me voir. On a passé la moitié de nos vies à s'aimer et ça ne part pas.

**C'est toi et moi, ce sera toujours toi et moi. **

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Troisième chapitre

_Il n'y a que toi pour me faire sentir réel_

* * *

Ta main dans la mienne, ta tête au creux de mon épaule, ta voix qui murmure à mon oreille. Comment peut-on avoir encore tant à se dire au bout de tant d'années ? Et tu m'embrasses, et le monde bascule sur son axe. Je me sens tellement différent près de toi.

Tu vois ce que personne ne voit jamais. Tu vois mes forces quand le reste de l'humanité voit mes failles. Tu acceptes mes blessures au lieu d'essayer de les réparer à tout prix. Et tu murmures les tiennes parce que je suis le seul à te voir tel que tu es.

Le seul à savoir que tu vis dans un mensonge, que chaque jour auprès d'elle te détruit petit à petit. A connaître la vraie histoire et pas la version sur papier glacé. Je sais qui tu es, chacune de tes raisons, chacun de tes vilains petits secrets, devant moi tu te révèles enfin.

Si tu savais à quel point j'aime ce que tu es. J'aime ton optimisme, ton incorrigible curiosité, ton insatiable envie de vivre. J'aime ta douceur, ta peur de mal faire, de blesser, que tu n'essayes pas de me convaincre que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu acceptes simplement que tu ne réussis pas toujours à l'être.

J'aime la façon dont tu te montres à moi, sans faux-semblant, sans crainte, juste toi dans toute ton humanité et ton horreur. J'aime la confiance inébranlable que tu as en moi et ton adoration. J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes même si elle me terrifie.

On ne devrait pas aimer ainsi. Je ne devrais pas chercher à tout prix un défaut auquel me raccrocher pour me convaincre que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu ne devrais pas me dire de cette voix brisée que c'est moi que tu veux réellement.

Je cherche un sens à tout ça. A tes mains sur ma peau. Tes confessions qui arrivent trop tard. A quoi bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais changer tes choix. Et je n'ai pas à porter le poids de tes regrets. Et tu m'embrasses et je me souviens.

Combien de fois avons nous rejouer cette scène ? Combien de trahisons avons nous commis ensemble ? Presque une décennie déjà. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était rien, juste deux vieux amis se remémorant le passé.

Tu sais, c'était si simple d'y croire, ou plutôt de ne pas croire en nous. Pourtant les seules promesses qu'on a jamais brisé sont celles qu'on a jamais prononcé. Pas de ça entre nous, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi prononcer à voix haute ce que le temps nous a déjà appris ?

Pourquoi mettre à jour une énième vérité qui ne changera rien ? La fêlure dans ta voix ne disparaîtra pas. Je continuerais à faire les pires choix. Elle te détruira à petit feu et je continuerais à m'autodétruire. Nous sommes voués à l'échec.

Condamnés au tragique, aux faux-semblant, à faire des choix par dépit et non envie. A perpétuellement se demander ce que serait notre vie si on pouvait se choisir au lieu d'apprécier ce qui est déjà nôtre. A ne jamais savoir s'il y aura une prochaine fois.

Toujours se demander si cette fois c'est réellement terminé. Avant le prochain baiser, la prochaine omission, le dernier moment d'égarement. On peut se mentir tant qu'on veut, nos actes parlent pour nous. Cela semble si juste, si naturel.

C'est une trahison pourtant, ça le sera toujours qu'importe qu'on évite soigneusement le sujet. Et la pire est sûrement celle qu'on commet envers nous mêmes. Ce serait simple de désigner un coupable, d'accuser la vie et nos choix hasardeux.

C'est si simple de se trouver des raisons à posteriori quand on a eu dix ans pour justifier nos actes. Et ta main cherche la mienne. Et tu dis les mots qu'on ne devrait prononcer et une part de moi se brise. Je ne peux pas effacer ta douleur. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ira mieux.

Alors je t'embrasse pour t'empêcher d'en dire plus. Il y a des rêves trop éloignés pour qu'on puisse les poursuivre. Il vaut mieux les enfermer au plus profond de soi et ne jamais regarder en arrière. C'est ce que nous sommes un rêve impossible.

Et je t'en veux autant que je t'admire d'avoir osé le dire. Je n'ai pas ta force, celle de croire qu'un jour les étoiles s'aligneront pour nous. Et tu ne veux pas que je t'attende, et je ne veux pas que tu te résignes. On mérite mieux.

Mieux qu'une décennie à se contenter d'une relation clandestine, interdite. A se forcer à aimer ce qu'on a, plutôt que ce qu'on veut. La vérité c'est que la tromperie n'est pas celle qu'on croit. Qu'il y a plus de réalité dans ces instants que dans n'importe quel autre.

A quoi bon continuer ce jeu de dupes ? Soyons honnêtes entre nous si nous ne pouvons l'être envers les autres. Et d'un baiser scellons de nouveau ce secret. Oublions pour ce soir nos serments. Oublions que demain il faudra à nouveau mentir.

Ce n'était pas notre choix, juste de mauvaises circonstances. Et il est trop tard pour les changer. Alors prends ma main. Nous ne changerons pas le monde mais c'est probablement mieux ainsi. Volons quelques heures car l'aube arrivera toujours trop vite.

Et qu'importe tant qu'il nous reste toujours ces nuits. J'aimerais te résister mais la vérité c'est que tu es le seul que je ne veux pas combattre. Auprès de toi je me sens enfin assez en sécurité pour ne pas faire semblant. Ce que tu vois est ce que tu as.

Et tu me tends les mains, dans tes yeux il n'y a que de la confiance. Je prends tes mains et les place entre nous, on dirait presque que tu pries. Délicatement je commence à enrouler un foulard autour de tes poignets. Mes gestes sont lents, je sens ton regard sur mes mains.

L'atmosphère est soudain sérieuse. Je fini de t'attacher et je te demande si ça ne te fait pas mal. Tu testes la résistance. Assez serré pour que ça ne se détache pas pour rien mais suffisamment souple pour que tu puisses t'en défaire en cas d'urgence et que ça ne te blesse pas. Parfait.

Je te fais se rallonger et je commence à te caresser doucement. Je parcoure tout ton corps de mes mains, t'arrachant des frissons à certains endroit que je note mentalement. Je m'approche de ton pubis, presque assez pour toucher ton sexe mais repars explorer autre chose sans ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

Finalement je me penche pour t'embrasser et en profite pour attraper ton pénis et faire quelque va et vient avec ma main. Tu gémis contre ma bouche. Alors que je sens que tu commences à y prendre vraiment goût, je stoppe tout geste et recommence à caresser le reste de ton corps. Toujours très doucement.

J'observe ton visage pendant tout ce temps, attentif à la moindre expression. Il y a du désir et de l'anticipation dans tes yeux verts. Je me penche à ton oreille et te demande si tu veux me sucer. Tu réponds que oui et commence à te redresser.

On échange nos places avec difficulté, tu te retrouves la tête entre mes cuisses, les mains toujours attachées te forçant à les placer juste sous ton visage. Tu commence à me faire une fellation. D'abord des coups de langue timides puis tu te mets à aspirer mon gland, à jouer avec ta langue.

Mes yeux se ferment, ma main sur ta tête, sans appuyer, juste un encouragement. Tu gémis de plaisir en me suçant et je commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Finalement je t'arrête. Tu t'agenouilles et je fais de même. On s'embrasse avec fougue.

Je m'allonge face à toi, ma tête entre tes cuisses, la tienne de même. Sans hésiter tu reprends ta fellation pendant que je commence à lécher ta verge de haut en bas, je la sens tressauter à chaque coup de langue. Je joue avec un moment avant de te prendre soudainement en bouche.

Je te sens t'immobiliser pendant qu'un gémissement t'échappe. Quand je commence à bouger, tu reprends ta fellation. Ça dure un long moment, je t'amène proche de l'orgasme plusieurs fois mais stoppe toujours à la dernière seconde.

Alternant entre ma bouche et mes mains, tu gémis et je sens ton plaisir jusque dans la façon dont tu me suces. Tu continues à me donner du plaisir avec ta langue, infatigable. Finalement la mâchoire commençant à fatiguer, je décrète une pause.

On s'embrasse et je sens mon goût sur tes lèvres. tu veux me prendre dans tes bras donc tu me demandes si tu peux te détacher. J'accepte. On discute allongé sur le lit, se faisant face. Tu me regardes d'un air émerveillé, comme si tu n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais bien là.

Puis tu m'avoues d'une voix timide que tu veux que je t'attache à nouveau. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je reprends le foulard et je le remets exactement comme plus tôt. Même position, même délicatesse dans les gestes, même cérémonial. Tu m'observes encore faire, fasciné.

Je cale un oreiller sous ta tête avant de t'allonger. Je t'explique ce que je veux faire, tu acceptes enthousiaste. Je me place au dessus de ton visage, me tenant au mur pour garder l'équilibre, tu as réussi à placer tes mains attachées sur mes fesses ce qui aide aussi.

Je suis agenouillé au dessus de ton visage, je sens ton souffle sur mon intimité. La sensation est puissante, je sens ta confiance, le fait que tu as sciemment décider de me laisser pleinement te dominer.

Tu me lèches, doucement, longuement, jusqu'à ce que mes bras fatiguent de me tenir au mur. Le plus délicatement possible je me dégage. Je t'aide à te redresser en position assise et on s'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

Nos yeux s'accrochent et on se fixe en reprenant notre souffle, nos visages si proche qu'ils se touchent presque, je tiens tes mains toujours attachées entre les miennes. Tu me dis "J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour", mes reins s'embrasent.

Ta façon de le dire me donne envie de te chevaucher à l'instant. Tu es mien, tu l'as toujours été. Qu'importe ce que croit le reste du monde, tu le sais et je le sais. C'est toi et moi. Ce sera toujours toi et moi. Jusqu'à nos derniers souffles, secrètement, nous nous choisirons. Encore et encore.

Et ça nous brise un peu plus à chaque fois. Et tes yeux brillent dans la pénombre. Et mon cœur rate un battement pour la millionième fois. Comment suis-je supposé vivre sans ton regard sur moi ? Il n'y a que toi pour me faire sentir réel.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Publié le 21 Février 2020 à 11h57 (je pourrais faire genre j'ai un rythme normal mais en vrai je suis réveillée depuis hier)._

_Si vous vous demandez si c'est possible d'aimer ainsi, si je romance, si ce que j'écris sont les fantasmes d'une enfant naïve, si vous croyez que la vie ne peut pas être aussi intense et tragique je vous renvoie à la note en début de chapitre. Tirez en les conclusions que vous voulez. _

_Merci de m'avoir lu._

_"Il faut être cynique pour croire."_

**Anna. **


	4. Collision

_Don't be so shy. I bite only if you want it. _

**_Merci à :_**ceux qui me lisent. La reconnaissance c'est sous-côté.

_**Never tell sorry if you're not :** _Je pense que le dernier chapitre a pris les gens de court mais j'avais une bonne raison. Ce chapitre n'aurait pas le même impact si celui d'avant n'existait pas. Et puis je n'ai pas mis romance dans les genres pour rien. Cette histoire c'est une quête fantastique, des tas de mystères mais c'est aussi une histoire d'amour. Il y aura des chapitres qui mêleront les deux, d'autres non. De toutes façons le dernier chapitre c'était du pur Anna.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Quatrième chapitre

_Collision_

* * *

Je secoue la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui m'ont envahis. Je ne dois pas repenser à cette nuit, pas repenser à tes aveux. Surtout pas maintenant. Mais comment suis-je censé les ignorer alors que tu n'es qu'à quelques mètres de moi, impassible dans ta tenue d'Auror ?

L'autre Auror m'indique de m'asseoir sur la chaise face à toi. Il referme la porte derrière lui nous laissant seuls, indifférent au bouleversement qui me traverse. Nous ne nous voyons jamais à l'extérieur, on ne l'a jamais dit clairement mais ça fait parti des règles.

Tu ne fais pas parti de ma vie et je ne fais pas parti de la tienne. Notre relation n'existe que dans l'intimité du Manoir, à l'abri des regards. Et te voilà, une table étroite nous séparant, probablement là pour m'interroger sur les événements de la nuit.

Sur tous les Aurors, il a fallu que ce soit toi qu'on choisisse, forcément. J'ose à peine lever les yeux vers toi mais je sens ton regard sur moi. Tu te racles la gorge pour attirer mon attention et je me force à te regarder. Sous la surface indifférente, je lis une interrogation sincère.

« Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité s'il vous plaît ? »

Je te regarde abasourdi et soudain c'est trop pour moi. Les visions, une jeune femme cachée dans un puits, notre fuite, j'ai pu gérer tout ça mais toi qui agi comme si on ne se connaissait pas, c'est juste trop. Mes nerfs lâchent et je me mets à rire, rire à en perdre haleine.

Tu me regardes déconcerté. Sous la table, je sens ta main attraper la mienne et la serrer avec force. Tu ne dis pas un mot mais ça me suffit, c'est bien toi. Doucement, je réussis à calmer mon fou rire. La pression sur ma main se relâche.

Je m'attends à ce que ta main se retire mais à la place tu entrelaces tes doigts aux miens. Je me concentre sur ça tandis que les derniers spasmes de mon rire se calme. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras mais c'est impossible. Tu attends patiemment que je sois prêt.

« Je suis désolé mais on a été à Poudlard ensemble pendant sept ans. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Ça fait parti de la procédure standard, je dois te poser la question et tu dois y répondre, d'accord ? »

Tu jettes un regard vers la plume à papote qui prends des notes dans un coin de la pièce. Bien sûr, c'est la procédure. Ça fait beaucoup plus de sens que la pensée qui m'a traversé pendant une seconde.

Évidemment que tu me connais, évidemment que je n'ai pas inventé tout entre nous. Je dois reprendre mes esprits. Tu presses doucement ma main pour m'encourager.

« Draco Malfoy.

\- D'accord Draco, maintenant peux-tu me parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Tu as dit que quelqu'un séquestrait la jeune femme t'accompagnant, qui et où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Il m'a dit s'appeler Alan Connor et il la retenait dans un puits vide sur sa propriété. »

Je t'indique l'adresse exacte et tu me demandes des détails sur le puits et sur la manière d'y accéder. Tu retires ta main, sentant que je suis prêt à affronter la suite sans autre crise de nerfs. Je réponds docilement, appréhendant les prochaines questions.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aller vérifier le puits ? »

Je regarde ailleurs mal à l'aise. Je ne me sens pas prêt à l'expliquer mais je sais que je le dois. Je me rassure en me disant que c'est toi, que tu me connais. Tu m'as tout confié de toi et je ne t'ai jamais jugé, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu feras de même. Je pousse un profond soupir.

« Parce que je l'ai vu, elle. Connor est venu m'acheter des potions il y a deux jours et en lui rendant la monnaie j'ai eu une vision. Elle était dans un endroit sombre, attachée et me demandait de l'aider.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à prévenir quelqu'un ?

\- Pour dire quoi ? J'avais juste eu une vision et aucune idée de si ce que j'avais vu était réel. »

Tu acquiesces doucement. C'est étrange, dans notre relation tu as toujours été celui qui se confie, j'ai toujours été plus en retrait, restant à la surface bien souvent. Quelque part, j'ai toujours gardé une distance entre nous, j'en avais besoin je crois. Tu me fais signe de poursuivre.

« J'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors quand il est revenu j'ai trouvé un prétexte pour qu'il me donne son adresse. Quand je lui ai serré la main, je l'ai vu à nouveau. Je lui ai demandé où elle était et elle m'a parlé du puits. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où chercher.

\- Attends, elle t'entendait ? Ce n'était pas juste une vision ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle pouvait me voir, m'entendre et me toucher.

\- Et tu étais toujours présent dans la boutique ? En même temps ?

\- Je crois. Je pense qu'on me l'aurait signalé si j'avais disparu soudainement, non ?

\- Oui probablement. »

Tu sembles perplexe et je dois admettre que je n'en mène pas plus large. Tu me demandes si c'était déjà arrivé avant, je secoue la tête. Tu me fais raconter en détail toutes mes rencontres avec Connor et finis par me demander un récit détaillé des dernières heures.

Ça me fait du bien de tout raconter, je sens mes pensées plus claires alors que tu sembles de plus en plus perdu. Finalement tu m'annonces que tu en sais assez pour le moment et m'invites à rentrer chez moi.

Tu te lèves et me tends la main, me souhaitant une bonne soirée et t'excusant d'avoir dû de me garder si longtemps. Je la serre et je sens un morceau de papier. Je reste impassible et le prends le plus discrètement possible.

J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches avec nonchalance, laissant le papier tomber dans ma poche. Un autre Auror m'attends à l'extérieur et propose de me ramener chez moi si je suis trop fatigué pour transplaner seul. J'accepte et il me dépose devant chez moi.

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une éternité depuis que je suis parti plus tôt dans la soirée. Je vais directement dans le salon et me sers un verre. Je l'avale d'une traite avant de sortir le papier de ma poche.

_Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi que je devais interroger. Je passe demain, qu'on puisse parler seul à seul ?_

En dessous, il n'y a que deux mots - « oui » et « non »- avec une case devant papier est enchanté, je n'ai qu'à cocher la case correspondant à ma réponse pour qu'il en soit informé. Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre oui.

C'était si étrange de le voir comme ça, hors de ces murs. De ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, de devoir agir comme si on était de vagues connaissance après ce qu'il s'est passé i peine deux jours, de lui raconter tout ça alors que je ne lui parle jamais de mon quotidien.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche et aussi loin de lui en même temps. Nous avons vécu en parallèle pendant tant d'années. Il faisait sa vie, moi la mienne et parfois nous nous retrouvions pour quelques heures mais ça n'avait aucune conséquence.

Ce qui se passe entre nous n'est qu'une parenthèse, quelques heures hors du temps, hors de notre quotidien. C'est pour ça qu'on ne se voit pas hors de chez moi, ce n'est supportable qu'ainsi, nous ne pourrions nous fréquenter quotidiennement, devant les autres.

Ça finirait par se voir, par se savoir. Ça n'aurait pas été tenable. Et ça me convenait qu'il ne soit qu'un bonus dans ma vie. C'était notre bulle et je m'y sentais bien. Ça faisait dix ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu en dehors et soudain nos réalités viennent de se percuter de la plus brutale des manières.

J'avais presque oublié que nous évoluions dans le même monde. Que son existence ne se limitait pas qu'aux quelques heures où nous nous retrouvons. Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Tu as fait irruption dans ma réalité parce qu'il était illusoire de croire ça n'arriverait jamais.

Mais j'y ai cru, j'ai oublié que tu continuais à vivre, que tu évoluais à quelques pas de moi, que tu ne disparaissais pas avec l'aube mais continuais une vie que je ne connais qu'à travers tes confidences. Une vie dont je ne peux pas faire partie.

Cette règle a toujours existé pour une bonne raison. Pas seulement pour préserver notre secret mais parce que ça aurait été trop douloureux de voir chaque jour ce qu'on ne peut avoir. Trop douloureux de prétendre ne pas en avoir envie alors que tu aurais été là, juste à portée.

On s'est vu une fois alors que j'étais avec Astoria. Je me suis tenu sagement loin de toi pendant que Blaise nous amusait avec des anecdotes de Poudlard. On ne s'est pas touché, à peine dit quelques mots. Et tu m'as regardé toute la soirée. Et j'ai voulu t'embrasser toute la nuit.

Je visualisais très bien la scène, je me suis vu me lever, traverser la pièce et t'embrasser en me foutant du reste, en me foutant que qui que ce soit sache la vérité. Mais je suis resté sagement assis, agissant comme si tout allait bien alors que j'en crevais de faire semblant.

J'en crevais d'agir comme si tu m'indifférais alors que tout ce que je désirais c'était toi. Et tu en crevais aussi, tu ne pouvais cesser de me regarder parce que j'étais le seul que tu voyais, parce que ça fait dix ans que tu ne vois que moi dès que je suis présent.

Alors je ne fais pas parti de ta vie et tu ne fais pas parti de la mienne. Parce qu'on foutrait tout le reste en l'air pour une seule seconde à nous sentir enfin réel, parce que ça ferait trop mal et trop de mal autour de nous. On a fait un choix et tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est s'y tenir.

Je reste longtemps assis à boire, mon esprit oscillant entre conscience et sommeil sans que j'arrive à déterminer si je m'endors vraiment parfois. Finalement je me lève, vacillant sous le poids de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Je m'endors presque instantanément.

* * *

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre que le martèlement que j'entends n'est pas qu'un effet de ma gueule de bois. Je me lève, encore nauséeux pour aller à la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre pour laisser entrer la chouette qui m'a réveillé. Je récupère le message à sa patte avant de la laisser partir.

La missive est particulièrement courte. On me demande de me présenter à Ste Mangouste au plus tôt, rien de plus. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et constate avec soulagement qu'il me reste des potions contre la gueule de bois. J'en avale une avant de prendre une douche rapide.

J'ai l'estomac noué malgré la potion, visiblement elle ne peut rien contre la nervosité que je ressens. Je m'habille avec soin, cherchant l'apaisement dans les gestes quotidiens, ordinaires. Mais cette journée n'aura probablement rien d'ordinaire.

J'ai traversé le miroir et plus rien n'a de sens. J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurai pas dû, fait des choses dont je ne me serais pas cru capable. Pourquoi ai-je joué les héros ? J'ai beau y réfléchir depuis hier, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je ne me suis pas posé la question avant, j'ai juste agi.

Et ce serait simple de dire que j'ai juste fait ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait mais je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je ne suis pas du genre à me mettre en danger, surtout quand rien ne m'y force.

Je suis un lâche, un vrai, pas de ceux qui se révèlent des héros au moment opportun. Quand le danger arrive je fuis ou je me cache. Me battre n'a jamais été une option, ne l'avait jamais été. Pas cette fois pourtant, je l'ai sauvé et je ne saurai dire pourquoi.

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

_Publié le 27 février 2020 à 08h18._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, c'est précieux._

Merci.

**Mary J. Anna**


	5. Ma responsabilité

_Cause they don't want to see your pain. They want to forget it. _

_**Merci à : **_Tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review. C'est important pour moi d'avoir des retours.

_**I wanna see the world crash and burn : **_On nous dit de se taire, on nous dit qu'on ne devrais pas en parler. On nous dit que ce n'est pas digne, qu'on agis de la mauvaise façon, que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on se bat. On nous dit qu'on est en colère, comme si c'était mal, comme si on avait tort de l'être. On veut nous faire porter le poids de ce qu'un autre nous a fait, qu'on s'excuse pour oser dire ce qu'on a subi. Mais je continuerais à le dire, à le crier même s'il le faut, je continuerais à les mettre mal à l'aise, à les forcer à regarder ma douleur en face, à ne pas oublier parce que moi je n'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas ma honte, pas mon secret, pas ma culpabilité, pas mon foutu crime. C'est ma force, ma douleur, ma résilience, mon foutu combat. Et je ne serais pas la victime qu'ils veulent, celle qui tremble et se tait, celle qui se blâme et s'accuse, celle qui s'excuse du mal qu'on lui a fait. Je serais tout ce qu'ils détestent, bruyante, insolente et sans honte. Ma dignité elle est là et ils ne me la prendront pas.

**I'm a rape survivor. Live with that like I do every single day. **

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**_C'est ton nom que je crains_**

Cinquième chapitre

_Ma responsabilité_

* * *

Je l'observe de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle semble si jeune, si vulnérable, allongée sur le lit d'hôpital. L'Auror devant sa porte me fait signe d'approcher. Je m'exécute sans réussir à maîtriser mon appréhension.

« Mr Malfoy, je vous remercie d'être venu. »

Je serre la main qu'il me tend en haussant les épaules. Il jette un œil vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle s'est assise sur le lit et me regarde, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Elle refuse de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que vous. C'est fréquent dans ce genre de cas. Vous voulez bien aller lui parler ? »

Je hoche la tête, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. J'entre dans la pièce et l'odeur des potions me prends à la gorge. Je l'observe sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle a de long cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez, un corps qu'on devine maigre sous la chemise d'hôpital.

J'ose enfin la regarder dans les yeux, ils sont d'un bleu quasi électrique, troublant. Je cherche mes mots, que dire à quelqu'un qu'on vient de sauver et qui ne veut voir que soi ? J'aurai dû demander à Potter, c'est plus son rayon que le mien après tout. Je tente un vague sourire.

« Bonjour Julia, comment vas-tu ? »

J'espère que ma nervosité ne se voit pas trop. Elle hausse les épaules, perplexe. J'imagine que je n'en mènerais pas plus large à sa place. Je reste à quelques pas d'elle, ne sachant quoi faire.

« C'est tellement étrange.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout. Cet hôpital, les questions qu'on me posent, comment les gens s'habillent ... »

Elle a l'air si perdu. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil près du lit. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la fait glisser entre mes doigts. J'ai besoin de m'occuper les mains. Elle observe mes gestes, intriguée, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on contacte quelqu'un ? Tes parents ? Des amis? »

Elle baisse la tête, se soustrayant à mon regard. Je perçois son trouble, sa douleur trop évidente. Je l'entends soupirer bruyamment avant qu'elle relève la tête.

« Ça a toujours été juste mes parents et moi. Et je crois qu'ils … Je les ai vu quand j'ai été enlevé. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai besoin de les contacter. »

Sa voix n'a quasiment pas flanché, pourtant je lis une douleur sincère dans son regard. Elle n'a pas été capable de le dire mais elle serre les dents et encaisse. Ça m'impressionne, elle m'impressionne. Tout ça doit être tellement difficile pour elle.

« Je suis désolé, Julia. Je te promets que les Aurors vont tout faire pour le retrouver et obtenir justice pour eux.

\- C'est quoi un Auror ? »

La question me surprends mais pas tant que ça. Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir pour la Magie, ça doit ajouter à sa confusion. Je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre l'a remarqué, si on a pris le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Ce sont des policiers qui s'occupent de ce genre de cas. L'homme devant ta porte en est un.

\- Et toi ?

\- Non, je suis un simple citoyen. »

Elle soupire et je n'en mène pas plus large. Toute cette situation est tellement étrange. Et encore, moi je sais que la Magie existe, pour elle ce doit être encore plus compliqué. Elle ne doit rien y comprendre.

« Quand tu es apparu la première fois, j'ai cru que j'étais devenue folle, que j'hallucinais. Ça ne durait que quelques secondes et puis tu es revenu et maintenant je suis libre mais rien n'a de sens.

\- Pour moi non plus. Mais on peut essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ensemble quand tu iras mieux. Au moins tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Elle hausse les épaules, j'aurai envie de me gifler. Je ne suis clairement pas doué pour réconforter les gens. Je ne fais qu'enchaîner les phrases toutes faites et les clichés.

« Je suis désolé, tu dois avoir besoin de réponse mais je suis aussi perdu que toi. Et j'imagine que toutes ces questions sans réponse ne doivent pas aider à te faire sentir en sécurité.

\- Non, pas vraiment. On m'a posé tout un tas de question, la moitié que je n'ai même pas compris. Tu es le premier à m'avoir demandé si j'allais bien, à ne pas avoir demandé ce qu'il m'a fait mais si je voulais contacter quelqu'un, à t'inquiéter de ce que je ressens et à répondre à mes questions même quand tu connais pas la réponse. Au moins, tu essayes. »

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, elle semble si petite. Ses ongles sont cassés et sa peau couverte de fines cicatrices. Le contact est bref, juste le temps qu'elle me remercie. Merlin, elle est si jeune, à peine sortie de l'enfance et elle a déjà traversé l'Enfer.

Et elle me remercie pour le strict minimum de ce qu'elle mérite, un peu d'empathie, un peu d'humanité. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a dû traversé. Pourtant, ce qui me frappe le plus ce n'est pas sa fragilité, c'est sa force au contraire.

La force qu'il lui faut pour simplement se tenir assise et me parler. Pour réussir à parler à un quasi inconnu. Je comprends qu'elle n'ai pas envie de se confier aux Aurors. Elle ne doit avoir confiance en personne à cet instant. Personne sauf moi, ça me donne le vertige.

« Je connais un Auror. Je peux peut être essayer de voir avec lui pour que je reste avec toi pendant qu'il te posera des questions, si c'est plus facile pour toi. »

Je suis surpris par ma propre proposition. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour moi mais je l'ai sauvé et je dois en assumer les conséquences. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment et je semble être le seul qui puisse la rassurer.

J'aimerais fermer les yeux sur ce fait, ce serait si simple de se détourner de la situation. Mais je la regarde et je sais que je ne peux pas. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, elle a besoin qu'on la protège et celui qu'elle regarde avec espoir c'est moi.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Elle souri. Un sourire hésitant et fragile, celui de quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas fait depuis des années. Je lui rends et on reste ainsi un moment sans rien dire. Finalement une médico-mage vient nous prévenir qu'on va lui faire des examens et que je dois partir.

« Draco peut m'accompagner ?

\- Non, c'est contraire au règlement. »

La déception de Julia est visible. Je m'agite mal à l'aise, sans savoir si je dois partir ou rester. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras. Ça me frappe soudain alors qu'elle me supplie du regard. Sauver la vie de quelqu'un c'est en prendre la responsabilité. Je suis son Sauveur et j'en accepte les conséquences.

Ça me terrifie. Je ne suis probablement pas la bonne personne pour ça, je ne sais pas prendre soin des choses, des autres. J'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi. Mais je lui dois. Parce qu'elle est seule, que ce monde lui a tout pris, certainement plus que ce que j'imagine et parce qu'elle n'a que moi.

« Je pense qu'on peut faire une exception pour cette fois, non ? »

L'infirmière me regarde surprise et je dois admettre que je n'en mène pas plus large. Elle dit qu'elle va voir ce qu'elle peut faire avant de sortir de la pièce. Julia souri de nouveau et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

* * *

Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite. Elle m'a dit avoir quinze ans et qu'on l'a enlevé peu avant ses onze ans. Je n'en ai pas demandé plus, je ne veux pas la brusquer et ce n'est pas mon rôle. Si elle ressent le besoin de se confier, elle le fera quand elle se sentira prête.

Je suis passé à la boutique, j'y ai trouvé quelques lettres de commandes et en rentrant au Manoir, une de Harry me confirmant qu'il viendrait ce soir. J'ai essayé de manger mais j'ai l'estomac noué. Je ne peux que l'attendre en me demandant comment il réagira à ma demande.

Quand il arrive enfin, je l'emmène dans le bureau. Il regarde autour de lui avec curiosité, c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici. J'ai besoin d'un terrain neutre. Je m'installe dans le grand fauteuil qui a appartenu à mon père tandis qu'il prends place face à moi.

« Avant tout, j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Je m'agite nerveusement sur mon siège. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé. J'ai gardé ses secrets, je me suis tu sans jamais rien demander en échange. C'est étrange à quel point une seule soirée a pu changé les choses. Il m'invite à poursuivre d'un geste.

« Julia, la fille que j'ai trouvé, elle voudrait que ce soit toi qui l'interroge et que je reste avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il semble plus perplexe que réellement curieux. Je reste un temps silencieux, cherchant les bons mots pour le convaincre, pour lui montrer la nécessité que les choses se passent ainsi, malgré les risques.

« Parce qu'elle a confiance en moi et que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Il s'agite et je sens que mes mots ont visé juste. C'est la pure vérité et tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Finalement, il hoche la tête et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer. »

Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres et ma nervosité baisse d'un cran. Pourtant nous sommes loin d'en avoir terminer avec les sujets compliqué, je le sais aussi bien que lui. J'ai envie de me lever et de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser en lui murmurant un millier de merci.

Je ne le fais pas, ce n'est pas le moment. On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire avant de pouvoir se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Je me contente de le remercier poliment. Il assure que ce n'est rien avant de changer de sujet.

« Tout le bureau des Aurors ne parlait que de toi aujourd'hui. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Il a parlé d'un ton léger mais je ne le sens pas si indifférent. Il me souri doucement et je lui demande pourquoi.

« Tu as sauvé la vie d'une enfant et tu as passé la journée à prendre soin d'elle. Forcément ce n'est pas passé inaperçu, j'ai ai même entendu quelques unes dire que tu étais l'homme idéal mais surtout tu as surpris les gens.

\- Et toi je t'ai surpris ? »

La peur de sa réponse me noue l'estomac. Je ne sais pas quelle réponse je préférerais, comme trop souvent avec lui. Je ne sais jamais ce que je voudrais qu'il ressente pour moi. Je suis toujours perdu entre ce que je veux et ce qui est juste.

« Non, je te connais Draco. Je savais que tu le ferais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu es, tu es là pour ceux qui ont besoin de toi. Toujours. »

Il a prononcé ces phrases avec désinvolture mais son regard s'est fait intense. Il en pense chaque mot et ça me touche au plus profond de moi. Il se lève et contourne le bureau, il a cessé de sourire. Il me regarde comme seul lui me regarde, comme s'il voyait tout de moi et que tout lui plaisait.

Il m'embrasse avec passion, avec une force qui me coupe le souffle. Je l'enlace et il fait de même. Je veux le sentir contre moi. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis la veille. J'avais tant besoin de le sentir près de moi. De sentir son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Tant besoin de lui parce que au milieu de la tempête, il n'y a que lui auquel je peux me raccrocher, que lui pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Pourtant nous sombrons ensemble. Nous nous déshabillons avec précipitation sans cesser de nous embrasser.

Je frissonne en sentant sa peau nue contre la mienne. J'ai oublié tout le reste, il n'y a que lui, que ses mains qui parcourent mon corps avec expertise, que ses lèvres qui sont faites pour embrasser les miennes. Je l'allonge sur le bureau et arrête de l'embrasser.

Il s'est accoudé et me regarde, un éclat farouche dans le regard. Ses cheveux noirs sont complètements décoiffés et ses lunettes de travers, tout son corps respire l'abandon et je veux me perdre avec lui, me perdre en lui. Je retire ses lunettes avec délicatesse.

Il est ma bénédiction et ma condamnation. La dernière chose qui ai un sens quand tout le reste n'est que confusion. Je reprends ses lèvres et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Il me dit avec son corps ce que nos têtes savent qu'on ne devrait vouloir.

Je le pénètre avec douceur. Il a passé une main autour de mon cou et l'autre s'est posé sur ma hanche qu'il agrippe avec force. Il commence à gémir contre mes lèvres, ses jambes me poussant à aller plus loin, plus fort.

« Tu me rends fou. »

Sa voix à mon oreille me fait frémir. C'est lui qui me rend fou, lui qui me fait perdre toute retenue. Je lui fais l'amour. Juste pour l'entendre gémir, pour le sentir se contracter autour de moi, sentir son souffle se faire rapide, pour lire cet abandon dans son regard.

Il est beau quand il jouit, beau à en foutre le monde en l'air, beau à m'en faire oublier tout le reste. Alors je le fais jouir, encore et encore. Il n'y a que lui qui compte, que cette étreinte, nos deux corps se réunissant pour la énième fois.

Qu'importe que ce ne soit pas la première fois, c'est toujours aussi fort, aussi nouveau. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le voir ainsi parce qu'il me semble qu'il n'est jamais aussi vrai que dans ses moments. Quand le plaisir se fait si fort que sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge.

Quand il ne peut que murmurer mon nom encore et encore, comme une litanie, une supplication. On peut faire semblant, on peut se mentir mais dans ces moments là il ne reste que la vérité. Et il la répète, encore et encore, jusqu'à la hurler alors que l'orgasme l'emporte.

Je le sens se contracter autour de moi et je me laisse submergé à mon tour. Je l'embrasse avec intensité alors que l'orgasme me fauche avec une force rarement atteinte. Tout mon corps tremble et on s'effondre sur la table, sans force.

Je pose ma tête au creux de son cou et il m'étreint avec douceur. On reste un moment ainsi, incapable de se séparer immédiatement. Incapable de dire un mot. Tentant simplement de reprendre notre souffles, de calmer les battements erratiques de nos cœurs.

Je me retire non sans une pointe de regret et je murmure contre son cou, sans oser le regarder.

« Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on en parle. »

Je le sens hocher la tête sans répondre. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, ce serait tellement simple de continuer à fermer les yeux, tellement plus simple de continuer à agir comme si ça n'existait pas. Mais il a prononcé les mots et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

Il a ouvert la boîte de Pandore et je ne peux plus fermer les yeux, je ne peux plus continuer à agir comme si je ne savais pas. Il est trop tard pour reculer désormais, on ne peut plus qu('affronter les conséquences de son aveu.

J'ai évité le sujet si soigneusement, j'ai respecté son choix de ne pas en parler. De bout en bout, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai respecté son silence comme je me l'étais promis il y a une éternité. Son choix, ça devait toujours être son choix et non le mien.

Au point que j'en oublie que j'y avais pris part, que j'en suis responsable autant que lui. Aujourd'hui il est temps qu'il assume son choix et que j'accepte ma responsabilité.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 3 Mars 2020 à 05h52._

_Roman Polansky a eu un foutu César. Mon cousin a violé une enfant et n'a eu qu'un foutu avertissement. Et je suis tellement en colère. Alors j'ai écris ce chapitre. Je l'ai écris d'une traite, sans pause, j'ai vu l'heure tourner, en sachant que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que je devais me lever tôt mais les mots venaient et je ne pouvais que les écrire. J'ai pris toute cette douleur, toutes ces humiliations, toute la rage que ce monde m'inspire et je m'en suis servie pour créer ce que ces connards ne pourront jamais. Quelque chose de beau pour remplacer leurs horreurs. Parce qu'on a pas réussi à me prendre ma plume et que je continuerais d'écrire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Malgré la douleur, malgré l'humiliation, malgré tout. _

Merci de m'avoir lu. Une fois encore j'attends vos retours.

_"Je ferais taire ces voix, je ferais taire ces doutes qui n'auraient jamais dû exister et j'arriverais à reconstruire ce qu'ils ont détruit."_

**Mary J. Anna**


	6. Ton choix

_Don't talk anymore. Words are useless at this point. _

**_Merci à : _**lyloo0145 pour avoir relu mon chapitre, je vous invite par ailleurs à aller voir ce qu'elle fait et à ne pas hésiter à l'encourager. Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris.

_**I can't be the one you want, can't be perfect :** _J'ai écrit ce chapitre avant le 3ème mais j'attendais le bon moment pour le poster. Il s'agit d'un flash-back, le prochain chapitre reviendra au présent. J'aimerais avoir une bonne excuse pour avoir mis du temps à publier un chapitre déjà écrit mais je suis juste retombée dans Skyrim pour la énième fois. Et je ne vais pas mentir, n'avoir eu aucun retour sur le dernier chapitre m'a fait mal, c'est pas la première fois, probablement pas la dernière mais parfois ça fait juste mal de mettre ses tripes sur la page et de n'avoir aucun retour. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas mais je suis humaine.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**_C'est ton nom que je crains_**

Sixième chapitre

_Ton choix_

* * *

Tant de mensonges, de petites omissions. Non je ne t'aime pas, je ne te veux pas, je ne t'ai jamais voulu. Et si je tremble quand tu me touches, ce n'est que de froid. Et si tu m'embrasses, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Qu'importe qu'il dure depuis bien trop longtemps.

Des mensonges, encore, toujours. Pour ne pas avoir mal, pour ne pas te laisser entrer et risquer de te perdre. Rester à distance, même si chaque seconde que je passe sans oser te toucher est une torture. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la sensation de ta peau contre la mienne.

Je ne peux te vouloir parce que je ne peux t'avoir. Alors que je passe des heures à rêver de toi tout éveillé. Que quand je couche avec elle, c'est à toi que je pense. Ce n'est pas grave, on pourra toujours être heureux un autre jour.

**Dix ans plus tôt :**

Une énième soirée pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Je suis venu pour faire plaisir à Blaise qui bien sûr a disparu dans la foule à la première occasion. Je sirote un cocktail bien trop sucré dans un recoin obscur. J'ai beau avoir été gracié, j'ai capté un certain nombre de regards hostiles.

Une silhouette se glisse dans l'alcôve, tout près de moi. Je lève les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et nous sursautons tout les deux.

« On se cache de ses admirateurs, Potter ?

\- Peut être bien, Malfoy. Je peux rester ? »

J'acquiesce surpris alors qu'il boit son verre. Un silence inconfortable tombe sur l'alcôve. Les bruits de la fête sont assourdis, comme si nous étions à plusieurs centaines de mètres et non juste à côté. Nos corps se touchent presque dans l'espace étroit.

Nos rapports sont cordiaux depuis la fin de la guerre. Nous ne sommes pas amis mais pas non plus ennemis. Simplement deux vagues connaissances, on se salue poliment quand on se croise et ça s'arrête là. Il fini par reprendre.

« Merci de te comporter normalement. »

Je hausse un sourcil surpris tandis qu'il fini son verre. Celui-ci se rempli automatiquement. Pratique. Il pousse un soupir avant de reprendre.

« Les gens sont devenus hypocrites on me demande des autographes et on m'envoie des paquets cadeaux. Toi, tu restes toi, ça fait du bien

Oui et toi tu ne sais toujours pas te coiffer. Rien n'a changé. »

Il ris et je prends conscience qu'il est complètement ivre. Il vacille légèrement et se rattrape en agrippant mon épaule. Un frisson me parcoure alors qu'il enchaîne les anecdotes plus ou moins absurdes qui lui sont arrivées ces derniers mois.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il mentionne le lion affublé d'ailes que lui a envoyé Cormac McLaggen. Sa main n'a pas quitté mon épaule. Je lui prends son verre des mains alors qu'il continue.

« Le pire c'est qu'il avait essayé de le teindre en or, pour en faire un Griffon d'or. Pauvre bête. »

Nous éclatons de rire à nouveau. Je remarque brusquement la proximité entre nous. Je sens sa hanche contre la mienne et sa main a glissé de mon épaule à ma taille. Je devrais le repousser mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Il me fait signe de me pencher vers lui.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Je m'exécute, troublé par la situation incongrue. La tête me tourne légèrement alors que je sens son souffle contre mon oreille. Sa main sur ma taille m'incite à me rapprocher encore plus. Je suis si proche de lui qu'on pourrait croire à une étreinte. J'aperçois la fête qui continue à l'extérieur.

« J'ai besoin de potion de sommeil sans rêve, on m'a dit que tu pouvais m'en procurer.

Pourquoi tu n'en achètes pas ?

Les journalistes me suivent partout, je ne veux pas que Ginny ou le reste du monde sachent que j'en ai besoin. »

J'acquiesce, je comprends qu'il n'ai pas envie que son intimité soit dévoilé au grand jour. Je lui propose de passer au Manoir sous peu pour les récupérer. Il commence à me parler du payement, je balaie la question d'un geste.

« Tu as témoigné en ma faveur, je te dois bien ça. Par contre, tu peux rester boire un verre et me raconter d'autres anecdotes sur tes admirateurs. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. »

Il me remercie avant de se pencher pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue. Je me sens rougir dans la pénombre, troublé par son geste. On reste un instant comme ça, sans rien dire, sa main n'a pas quitté ma taille. Finalement il se tourne vers la fête.

« Encore merci, Malfoy. Je suppose que je dois y retourner. A bientôt. »

Il s'écarte doucement, presque à regret. Je le regarde s'éloigner. Il se retourne et me lance un grand sourire. Une chaleur m'envahit, je lui rends son sourire avant qu'il disparaisse dans la foule.

Il m'a envoyé un hibou le jour suivant me demandant s'il pouvait passer le soir même pour prendre les potions. J'ai accepté. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Je me sens étrangement nerveux. Je ne cesse de passer la main dans mes cheveux et de vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié.

Je me précipite à la porte quand j'entends frapper. Il a relevé la capuche de sa cape, je distingue à peine l'éclat de ses yeux vert sous celle-ci. Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Son regard parcoure la pièce.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru revenir ici. Tu as fait des changements, non ?

\- Oui, j'en avais besoin.

\- J'aime beaucoup.»

Il m'adresse un grand sourire et ma nervosité augmente. Je lui propose d'aller au salon. Sur la table basse, les potions l'attendent. Il s'installe sur le canapé alors que je prends place sur le fauteuil. Un feu ronfle dans la cheminée. Il attrape une des potions et l'examine.

« C'est toi qui les prépare ?

\- Oui, en général pour moi mais ça m'arrive d'en donner.

\- Tu as toujours été doué en potion, je suis sûr que tu pourrais les vendre. »

Je détourne le regard, touché par son compliment. Je ne suis pas habitué à en entendre. Mes parents n'ont jamais été du genre à me féliciter pour quoi que ce soit et les autres Serpentards me craignaient plus qu'ils m'admiraient. Il repose la potion d'un geste un peu brusque.

« Bon tu m'as promis un verre, il est où ? «

Je me lève et me dirige vers le meuble contenant l'alcool. Je lui propose différent alcool et fini par revenir avec une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et deux verres. Je nous sers en silence et esquisse un geste vers le fauteuil. Sa voix m'arrête.

« Viens à côté de moi, ce sera plus convivial, non ? »

J'acquiesce persuadé qu'il est conscient de mon trouble. Je m'installe à ses côtés, maintenant une distance prudente. Il propose un toast à cette réconciliation improbable et j'accepte. Nos verres s'entrechoquent tandis que ses yeux se plantent dans les miens.

Je vois les flammes se refléter sur le verre de ses lunettes, comme un avertissement. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'on pourrait faire bien plus que se brûler ce soir. Nous buvons nos verres en parlant de banalités. Je nous ressers et je le sens se rapprocher imperceptiblement.

Il me parle de son désir de devenir Auror avec animation. Ses yeux flamboient de passion et son excitation est perceptible. Les sujets s'enchaînent en même temps que les verres. La discussion est fluide, nos rires sincères. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant apprécié la compagnie de quelqu'un.

Il n'a cessé de se rapprocher et nos genoux se touchent presque. Il éclate une énième fois de rire alors que je lui raconte la fois où je m'étais caché dans mon propre placard pour échapper à Pansy. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse. Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge sous la surprise.

Avec délicatesse, il retire ses lunettes et les pose sur la table basse. Il se tourne vers moi, son regard s'accroche au mien. Je me sens nu sous ce regard, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Elle n'était pas vraiment ton genre, n'est ce pas ? »

Je secoue la tête pour confirmer et son sourire se fait malicieux. Sa main sur ma cuisse me brûle. Sa façon de me regarder ne fait qu'ajouter à ma confusion, l'alcool n'arrangeant rien. Je prends conscience de la situation.

Nous sommes seuls au milieu de la nuit, complètement ivres près du feu. Et ses yeux verts me regardent comme si j'étais la seule chose qui comptait au monde. Un frisson me parcoure et je ne saurai dire si c'est de peur ou d'envie.

« J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser. »

La phrase résonne dans le silence. Ce n'est pas un murmure, ni un cri, un simple constat dont il me fait part avec calme et précision. Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Il s'approche doucement et je n'ose plus faire un geste.

Il s'arrête, si proche de moi que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je ne vois que ses yeux, je me raccroche à eux, à l'éclat qui s'y trouve. Il est parfaitement sérieux, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus malgré ma surprise.

« Je peux ? »

Pris au dépourvu, je hausse les épaules ne sachant que répondre. Je réalise que je n'ai pas envie de dire non. J'ai la gorge sèche et un sentiment d'irréalité s'empare de moi alors que ses lèvres touchent les miennes.

C'est un baiser timide, très doux. Sa main se glisse contre ma joue et je ferme les yeux. Je ne bouge pas, craignant de briser le moment alors qu'il met fin au baiser. Il ne s'éloigne pourtant pas. J'ouvre les yeux, ses mains s'emparent des miennes alors que nous restons figés, front contre front.

La culpabilité me mord l'estomac mais je me sens incapable de le repousser. J'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. J'ai envie de le toucher, de le serrer contre moi mais je ne fais pas un geste. Je ne devrais pas en avoir envie. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Alors je reste ainsi ne sachant quoi faire. Des millions de pensées se bousculant sous mon crâne. Je cherche un sens à son geste. Mon esprit embrumé me souffle que je ne suis probablement pas le premier, qu'il cherche simplement à échapper à son quotidien, que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose pour le provoquer mais rien ne me vient. C'est son choix, sa décision et je n'ai rien à voir avec. Je me raccroche à cette pensée alors qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Il s'éloigne juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder. Son regard sur moi est une brûlure qui me ronge au plus profond de mon âme. Il y a une intensité dans celui-ci, quelque chose qui me retourne plus que l'alcool tourbillonnant dans mon estomac.

« Où est ta chambre, Draco ? »

L'entendre prononcer mon nom me trouble presque autant que nos baisers. Il attrape ma main tandis que je le guide dans le Manoir vide. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Je sais trop bien qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière si nous franchissons cette ligne mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Autant sauter maintenant. On pourra toujours regretter demain.

J'ai une hésitation sur le seuil de la porte mais il s'avance et l'ouvre, m'entraînant dans son sillage. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et je m'assois à ses côtés. Un rire me prends à la gorge. Cette situation est surréaliste. Harry Potter est sur mon lit, visiblement en train de se battre avec sa robe de sorcier.

Je retire la mienne et la pose, pliée, sur ma table de chevet. Lui jette la sienne en un tas désordonné sur le sol. Il me fait signe d'approcher. Je m'exécute, un nœud dans l'estomac. Les choses deviennent soudain très réelles alors que je sens sa main s'insinuer sous ma chemise.

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et soudain plus rien n'a d'importance. Il n'y a que ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son cœur que je sens cogner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il m'aide à retirer ma chemise. Il retire la sienne et nos torses nus se touchent.

Un frisson électrique me parcoure mais je ne fais pas un geste. Son choix, pas le mien, ce doit être le sien de bout en bout. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, bientôt rejointes par ses lèvres. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon torse nu avec une application qui confine à la dévotion.

Je me sens transpercé alors qu'il plante son regard dans le mien. Ses mains se sont arrêtées au niveau de ma ceinture et il attends mon approbation. Je hausse à nouveau les épaules. Fais moi ce que tu veux, Potter, tout ce que tu veux.

Je ne te refuserais rien ce soir, tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'en prendre la responsabilité. Il m'aide à retirer mon pantalon puis le sien. Je le détaille dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Je le trouve beau dans le clair de lune. Une beauté étrange mais qui touche quelque chose en moi.

Ses cheveux en bataille, ses muscles fins, sa maigreur. Il y a quelque chose d'harmonieux et d'éclectique en lui. Je me retiens d'avancer la main vers lui pour le toucher. Pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel. Lui ne se retient pas et la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau me fait frissonner.

Je ferme les yeux, je ne suis plus que sensations brutes. La tête me tourne délicieusement, entourant toute la scène d'une aura onirique. Le silence n'est rompu que par le bruit de nos respirations de plus en plus haletantes.

Il n'y a que ses mains qui existent dans ma réalité, que son corps contre le mien qui fasse sens. Le reste n'est qu'un rêve qui s'éloigne chaque seconde un peu plus. Il approche son visage du mien et capture mes lèvres à nouveau.

C'est surréaliste, le foutu sauveur du monde sorcier, mon ennemi depuis mes onze ans est en train de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai dû trop boire et m'endormir sur le canapé. C'est la seule explication rationnelle à ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

Mais au fond je sais que c'est faux. C'est trop réel pour être le fruit de mon imagination. Bien au delà de tout ce que j'aurai pu inventer. Et un rire me prends à la gorge. Et je ris, je ris à gorge déployé devant l'incongruité de la situation.

Tu stoppes tout geste pour me regarder et je ne peux m'empêcher de te sourire. Ton expression interloqué fait place à un sourire hésitant. Je continue à rire et il fini par se joindre à moi. Nous rions longtemps sans pouvoir nous arrêter.

Sa main tient la mienne, s'y accroche avec une sorte d'urgence. Comment un tel instant peut-il être empreint d'autant de solennité ? Et je te veux si fort à cet instant. Tu es beau quand tu ris, beau à m'en faire perdre la tête. Et c'est le cas, quoi que tu fasses, tu me feras toujours perdre la tête.

En bien ou en mal, tu ne m'as jamais laissé indifférent. Tu chamboules mon monde, mes certitudes bien ancrées. Peut être que ça ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi. Tu t'allonges près de moi et tu te mets à parler. Tu me racontes tes rêves et tes craintes.

Tu me confies tes secrets les plus enfouis alors que nous approchons de l'aube. Je t'écoute patiemment, apprenant à te connaître pour la première fois. Et tu ne cesses de me regarder, de me toucher. Je me sens réel sous ton regard, avec une acuité que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

Finalement l'aube est là. Tu te lèves et regarde le soleil se lever. Je te rejoins, tu m'embrasses avec urgence, avec quelque chose de désespéré dans les gestes. Tu me serres contre toi, si fort, qu'une part de moi voudrait presque s'enfuir.

« Merci pour cette nuit. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en avais besoin. »

Tu te détaches de moi et transplane avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 12 Mars 2020 à 17h47. _

Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Mary J. Anna.**


	7. Espoir

_Time after time. Cut after cut. Every word you say is a bullet in my heart. _

_**Merci à :**_lyloo0145 qui a encore relu mon chapitre. Et aux quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps d'écrire quelques mots sur le derniers chapitres, je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour vous remercier.

**_That's a sick world :_**Le quotidien a changé pour beaucoup du jour au lendemain. J'entends les récits de confinement, de télétravail et de chômage technique. La douleur de ne plus pouvoir sortir, de ne pas pouvoir voir ses proches. Ironie du sort, pour moi rien n'a changé, je continue à travailler et je ne sortais plus que pour mes besoins vitaux depuis déjà longtemps. Je m'en sortirais toujours, n'est ce pas ? Le monde peut bien s'écrouler, je resterais debout jusqu'à la fin. C'est ma malédiction. Je suis vouée à gagner même quand je voudrais désespérément perdre.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Septième chapitre

_Espoir_

* * *

Je rassemble mes vêtements épars et les enfile en silence. Je le regarde faire de même du coin de l'œil, nos regards se croisent et un lent sourire étire ses lèvres. Je me réinstalle dans le fauteuil, il reste debout à mes côtés, indécis.

« Tu veux en parler maintenant ? »

Je secoue la tête, savoir qu'on doit le faire ne veut pas dire qu'on doit le faire immédiatement. Je ne suis pas prêt et nos non-dits peuvent attendre, ça fait dix ans qu'ils attendent. Non, il est venu pour une raison précise et comprendre les événements des derniers jours me paraît plus important.

Il a l'air soulagé et je ne peux que comprendre. Ce ne sera pas une conversation facile, je le sais aussi bien que lui. Il se rassois face à moi et j'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. C'est finalement lui qui brise le silence.

« Tes visions, ça a commencé quand ?

\- Il y a trois jours.

\- Juste après qu'on se soit vu ? »

J'acquiesce en silence. Effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'évite soigneusement de repenser à cette nuit, on s'est déjà laissé emporter une fois de trop ce soir. J'ai besoin de trouver des réponses pour le moment.

« Tu étais étrange ce soir là. »

Je penche la tête, cette journée est assez floue dans ma tête. Ce n'était qu'une journée ordinaire de plus, rien d'important, ni de marquant, en dehors de sa venue. En dehors de ses mots qui me hantent encore. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il le dise ?

« Tu avais oublié mon message et tu as cru que je débarquais à l'improviste. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu étais en tenue décontracté et ça n'était jamais arrivé.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça.

\- Tu as oublié quoi d'autre ? Raconte moi tout de ta journée. »

Je commence mon récit, c'était une journée tout à fait ordinaire. Pas de commande étrange, ni de client suspect, tout était parfaitement banal et ennuyeux. Il m'écoute en silence, finalement j'arrive au moment où je ferme la boutique.

Je me revois répondre à son message et ensuite rien, le noir total. J'ai beau fouiller ma mémoire, je me revois dans le Manoir par la suite mais entre les deux rien, le néant. Pire encore, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'interroge sur cette perte de mémoire.

« J'ai peut être un moyen de t'aider à te rappeler. Tu as confiance en moi?

\- Oui, entièrement. »

J'ai répondu sans la moindre hésitation. Il me jette un regard, mélange de surprise et d'une sorte de fierté. Sa surprise me fait mal, me rappelle les erreurs que j'ai commise dans notre relation. Pourtant c'est un fait, j'ai une confiance absolue en lui.

Je sais qu'il ne fera jamais rien qui puisse me blesser, qu'il ne tirera jamais avantage de mes faiblesses, qu'il ne cessera jamais de m'accepter tel que je suis. Cette confiance, on l'a construite avec le temps, petit à petit.

Un secret à la fois, une blessure après l'autre, chaque confidence, chaque étape dans notre relation a mené à celle-ci. Je peux fermer les yeux et sauter sans crainte auprès de lui parce que je sais avec une certitude inébranlable qu'il me rattrapera. A chaque fois.

J'ai foi en lui, en cette folie qui nous traîne depuis déjà dix ans. Une foi sauvage que rien n'altère, ni le temps, ni les épreuves. Il n'y a pas d'agenda secret, d'attente cachée, il n'y a que la vérité. Alors, oui, je lui fais confiance comme je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne.

« Il faudra que tu me confies tes souvenirs de cette journée, je vais les examiner dans une pensine et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce et il m'explique la procédure. Je pose la baguette sur ma tempe et me concentre sur cette journée. J'extrais les souvenirs avec délicatesse, essayant de ne pas faire d'erreur. Quand j'arrive au moment qu'on a passé ensemble, un autre souvenir remonte à la surface.

J'essaye de le chasser en vain, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ne se mêlera pas aux autres. Je fais glisser les derniers souvenirs dans une fiole. Je la referme et l'observe un instant. Les filaments argentés s'agitent doucement derrière le verre.

Je tiens dans la main mes propres souvenirs et je m'apprête à les confier à quelqu'un. L'intimité de la chose me submerge, je le laisse littéralement entrer dans ma tête et pourtant je n'ai aucune crainte. Je lui tends la fiole et il entoure ma main des siennes sans la prendre. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je ferais tout pour t'aider, Draco, je te le promets. »

Sa voix est déterminée. Il se penche et m'embrasse rapidement. Juste un baiser pour sceller sa promesse, pour m'assurer qu'il le fera, qu'importe les conséquences. Il prends la fiole et il transplane.

Je devrais lui en vouloir d'être parti ainsi mais au fond je le comprends. On a déjà craqué une fois ce soir, s'il était resté plus longtemps, ça n'aurait rendu les choses que plus douloureuses. On s'est plus vu en une semaine qu'au cours des derniers mois et c'est perturbant.

C'est plus facile de se mentir quand on n'a pas un rappel constant de ce à quoi on renonce. Entre son devoir et ce qu'il désire, il est toujours partagé. Dilemme impossible, on ne peut décemment pas demander à quelqu'un d'ignorer ce qu'il ressent, c'est pourtant ce qu'on exige de lui.

Alors je ne le juge pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'importe à quel point j'ai voulu le croire. On a jamais été deux dans cette histoire en réalité. On était trois et si j'ai accepté ma part de responsabilité, qu'il assume son choix, la vérité c'est qu'on souffre par sa faute à elle.

Je suis revenu, j'hésite encore à rentrer mais je suis revenu. Harry n'a peut être pas été surpris de mon geste mais moi si. Il a toujours vu en moi ce que personne d'autre ne voyait. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de m'expliquer pour mon passé de Mangemort parce qu'il savait.

Il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne voulait plus vivre dans l'ombre de ceux qu'on était. Et il savait que je reviendrais parce qu'il sait qui je suis. Il voit le meilleur en moi quand je ne vois que le pire. Je continue à me dire que je ne peux pas faire le bon choix. Que face aux difficultés je tournerais les talons.

Qu'importe que ce ne soit plus vrai depuis longtemps, qu'importe que j'ai choisi de la sauver et de l'aider, une part de moi s'en étonnera toujours. Se dira toujours que je vais merder et la blesser. Alors je me dis que je ne veux pas l'aider, que je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

Parce que si j'échoue au moins j'aurai une excuse, je n'aurai pas à affronter mon échec. Je l'aurai choisi. Je m'approche de la porte, à travers la vitre je la vois me faire un signe m'invitant à entrer. Il y a tant d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus. Je ne veux pas être celui qui lui prendra.

C'est le problème quand tu en as quelque chose à faire, quand tu t'impliques. Et c'est ce qui me terrifie. Je ne veux pas être celui sur lequel tu comptes parce que j'ai trop peur de te décevoir, de ne pas être celui que tu espérais. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

Physiquement elle a déjà l'air en meilleur état que la veille, les plus petites cicatrices ont disparu et les plus importantes sont moins visibles. Je m'apprête à prendre la parole mais elle m'arrête d'un geste.

« Ils m'ont dit … Pour la magie je veux dire. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé ? »

Je sors ma baguette et joue avec, mal à l'aise. Son ton n'est pas accusateur, plutôt perplexe. Elle a penché la tête et me dévisage avec curiosité, attendant ma réponse pour savoir comment réagir.

« Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. J'ai grandi en sachant qu'elle existait, j'avais peur de ne pas trouver les mots pour l'expliquer. Et je me suis dit que tu méritais une journée pour penser à toi, pour prendre soin de toi avant qu'on bouleverse à nouveau ton univers. »

Je hausse les épaules. Elle fronce les sourcils, semblant évaluer si ma réponse est sincère ou non. Finalement elle pousse un profond soupir et lance un regard en direction de ma baguette. Elle tend la main et je la laisse la prendre.

« Je me demandais à quoi ça pouvait te servir hier mais je n'ai pas osé poser la question. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

Elle l'observe un instant en silence, la soupesant et la faisant rouler entre ses doigts fins. On jurerait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en tient une. Finalement, elle finit par me la rendre.

« On m'a dit que je pourrais sortir d'ici quelques jours. Ils sont en train de chercher une famille de sorciers prête à m'accueillir.

\- C'est ce que tu veux aussi ? »

Elle semble mal à l'aise, son regard s'est fait lointain. Ses doigts pianotent nerveusement sur les draps. Quand elle reprends la parole c'est d'une voix faible mais déterminée.

« Non, je ne veux pas vivre avec des inconnus. »

Elle avance sa main vers la mienne et je la laisse la prendre. Je serre sa main pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Je devine les mots qui vont suivre et si ça me fait peur, je suis prêt à l'entendre. Je lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement.

« Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour le moment, Draco. Mais si toi ou ta famille ne voulez pas, je comprendrais.

\- Je veux bien. »

Les mots sont sortis tout seuls et je suis surpris de réaliser que je les pense. Elle souri, le soulagement est visible sur ses traits. Elle se rembrunie quasi immédiatement pourtant.

« Et ta famille, tu es sûr qu'ils seront d'accord ? »

Une pointe douloureuse me serre le cœur. Elle semble si sûre que j'ai une famille. La vérité me brûle de l'intérieur. J'ai bien des nouvelles de Blaise ou Théodore parfois, quelques lettres, un dîner de temps en temps et il y a bien sûr Harry, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien eu s'approchant d'une famille.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais demander à l'Auror si c'est possible, d'accord ? »

Elle accepte avec enthousiasme et je me détourne encore mal à l'aise. J'aurai pu attendre pour poser la question mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne me sens pas prêt à parler de mon absence de famille. Je ne veux pas montrer mes faiblesses devant elle, elle a besoin que je sois fort.

Elle risque de le savoir bien assez tôt de toutes façons. Et il y a autre chose, quelque chose que je n'ose qu'à peine m'avouer. Cet espoir fou qu'elle et moi on puisse être la famille dont on a besoin. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant mais quand je la regarde …

Je veux la voir s'en sortir, je veux être là pour elle, la protéger contre ceux qui voudraient la blesser encore et l'accompagner vers la guérison. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, jamais ressenti ce désir profond de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre.

Non je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant mais quand je la regarde, j'ai envie d'être le parent dont elle a désespérément besoin.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 17 mars 2020 à environ 5h20._

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce chapitre a pu changé les idées à ceux qui en auraient besoin pendant cette période compliquée. En espérant avoir quelque retours de votre part._

Merci de continuer à me lire.

**Mary J. Anna.**


	8. Sa faute

_Win or fail, whatever. Everythings feels the same. _

**_Merci à :_** Lyloo (flemme de chercher les chiffres, Emma, si tu passes par là je t'aime) qui me relis et me supporte depuis onze ans.

_**I'm your best dream, a fucking nightmare : **_ Ce chapitre a été extrêmement dur à écrire, j'ai changé certaines choses mais d'autres sont parfaitement vraies. Ça fait si longtemps, si longtemps que j'aurai dû faire quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai laissé se détruire, nous détruire pour une simple question de fierté. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je ne le serais jamais mais je l'aime, plus que quiconque n'en sera jamais capable. Après "Ma responsabilité", "Ton choix" voici la dernière pièce de ce triptyque, de ce triangle amoureux.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Huitième chapitre

_Sa faute_

* * *

Silence. L'atmosphère est lourde. Tu te tiens debout près de la cheminée, me tournant le dos, fixant les flammes pour ne pas avoir à me regarder. C'est toi qui a demandé à me voir pourtant. Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Mais tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis ton arrivée. Tu t'es servi un verre sans même m'en demander la permission et tu te contentes de regarder le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Et je reste planté là, ne sachant que faire face à ton silence.

Je m'approche avec précaution, posant ma main sur ton épaule. Tu sursautes et te retourne. Tu poses les yeux sur moi, comme surpris de ma présence. Ta main cherche la mienne et je te laisse entrelacer nos doigts.

« Ginny m'a drogué, pendant des années. »

Ton regard se tourne à nouveau vers les flammes alors que j'encaisse stoïquement tes mots. Un milliard de questions me viennent aux lèvres mais je me tais. Tu as l'air bien assez perturbé comme ça. Je me contente de serrer un peu plus fort ta main en guise de soutient.

« Tout ce temps, toutes ces années auprès d'elle … Je sentais que quelque chose clochait mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Je me disais que si je me rapprochais de toi quand elle n'était pas là c'était simplement parce que tu sais … Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Et dès que je la revoyais, dès qu'on reprenais un verre ensemble et qu'on se remettait à rire ensemble, je n'avais plus un seul doute. »

Tu me regardes à nouveau, tu as l'air si perdu, si vulnérable soudain. Et je me tais, ne sachant quoi dire. J'aimerais te faire taire mais j'ai besoin d'entendre la suite, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Malgré la douleur que ça implique.

« Je me disais que c'était normal, que ça finirait par me passer, que la passade c'était toi, pas elle. »

Ta voix s'est cassée sur les derniers mots. Il y a tant de regrets dans ton regard, tant de remords, je n'ai pas le courage de t'enfoncer encore plus, même si tes mots font mal. J'ai accepté cette situation ainsi que ses conséquences il y a longtemps.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, désolé d'avoir été si lâche que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Et maintenant c'est trop tard ... »

Ton regard se fait à nouveau fuyant. Pourtant cette fois je ne te laisse pas faire. Du bout des doigts je te force à me regarder en face. C'était ton choix de venir, de me parler et je ne te laisserais pas te défiler. Pas cette fois.

« Trop tard pour quoi ? »

Ma question claque dans le silence, mon ton est plus accusateur que je ne le voudrais mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça.

« Je l'ai quitté Draco mais ça n'a pas suffit. Elle avait compris que je me doutais de quelque chose alors elle a arrêté sa contraception. Elle est enceinte. »

J'accuse le coup en silence. Ta main serre la mienne plus fort et je vois la douleur dans tes yeux. Pourtant à cet instant je ne ressens que de la colère. Une colère froide et brutale. Je commence à réaliser l'ampleur de ta révélation mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche.

« Trop tard pour quoi, Harry ? »

Tu ne réponds pas, ton regard me supplie de me taire, de ne pas te forcer à le dire mais j'en ai besoin. Je ne t'ai rien demandé en trois ans, jamais reproché tes silences, tes absences, ni tes retours. J'ai tout accepté sans jamais demander d'explication. Je mérite d'en avoir une aujourd'hui.

« Je vais rester avec elle. C'est mon enfant qu'elle porte, je ne peux pas partir. Je sais trop bien ce que c'est de grandir sans parent, je ne peux pas faire ça à mon enfant. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais tu m'embrasses et ça me brise plus que tout le reste. Ton baiser a un goût de larmes et de désespoir. Je devrais l'interrompre mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que ce que tu ne dis pas, je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre au fond.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je réponds à ton baiser. Ça ne mène à rien de toutes façons, ça n'a jamais mené à rien. Je le savais depuis le départ, ce qu'on vit ne peut exister que dans le silence du Manoir, loin des regards et de la foule, dans le secret. Alors à quoi bon ?

* * *

J'ai voulu te laisser seul après ça. Respecter ton choix de rester avec elle mais tu es revenu, encore et encore. Et j'ai cédé encore et encore. Sept années ont passé et j'ai continué à me taire. J'ai fait ma vie ailleurs, plusieurs fois.

Je ne t'évoquais qu'à demi-mot, tu étais mon amant mystérieux, celui qui me consolait après chaque rupture. Celui avec qui je ne voulais pas être de toutes façons, c'est ce que je disais et à force de le répéter pendant si longtemps j'ai fini par y croire.

Je ne t'ai plus jamais posé la question, demandé pour quoi il était trop tard. J'ai enfoncé ce souvenir profondément dans ma mémoire, ne retenant que l'essentiel : elle t'avait drogué et tu restais avec pour votre enfant, rien d'autre.

Alors j'ai cessé de culpabiliser, cessé d'être si froid avec toi. Je t'ai caressé, embrassé. Je t'ai donné tout ce dont je t'avais privé pendant trois ans et tu n'as cessé de me le rendre. J'ai écouté ta douleur, celle que tu ne pouvais avouer à personne d'autre sous peine qu'elle s'en prenne à votre fils.

Je t'ai écouté la justifier, lui donner des excuses alors qu'on savait tout les deux qu'elle n'en avait aucune. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce qu'elle te force à subir. Ça ne l'a jamais été, juste une obsession qui dure depuis son enfance et dont elle n'a jamais guéri.

Elle voulait le Survivant et elle l'a, qu'importe le prix. Elle se fiche de ta douleur, se fiche que tu ne l'aimes pas, se fiche de faire souffrir votre fils dans le processus. Tu est sien et c'est tout ce qui lui importe. Elle prends la pose dans les magazines à ses côtés et s'épanche sur votre bonheur conjugal.

Et je me tais, pas pour elle, pour toi. Parce que ton fils est ta vie et que tu prends déjà suffisamment de risque en continuant à me voir. Je suis ta dernière liberté, le seul acte de rébellion qu'il te reste. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, en porte le poids.

Alors je me tais parce que je sais ce que ça te coûte de continuer à être là. Et au fond ça me convenait, je voulais être ta liberté, pas ta souffrance. Je voulais me voir comme quelque chose qui te faisait du bien, qui te permettait d'échapper à ta prison dorée quelques instants.

Juste un bonus qui te permettait de tenir encore un peu, rien d'important. Et je sortais avec d'autres, j'en aimais d'autres, parfois juste sous ton nez et je ne me suis jamais justifié pour ça. Je me disais que je ne te devais rien, que tu t'en fichais sûrement. C'était juste plus simple comme ça.

Je ne posais plus de questions parce que je ne voulais pas entendre la réponse. J'aimais cette liberté, j'aimais ne rien te devoir, ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de toi. Je faisais mes choix et tu ne disais rien, tu te contentais de les accepter.

J'aimerais dire que je suis la victime dans cette histoire, que tu t'es servi de moi mais c'est faux. Cette situation, je l'ai choisi, tu n'as fait que la subir. Je ne suis pas celui qui te l'as fait mais j'en ai profité, j'ai pris ce que je voulais en refusant de m'interroger sur le reste.

Et ce souvenir ne cesse de me hanter ces derniers temps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu aurais répondu si j'avais insisté plus fort, si je t'avais forcé à me dire la vérité. Si je n'avais pas été si lâche. Je le savais au fond, je l'ai toujours su.

J'ai refusé de l'entendre pendant si longtemps, j'avais trop peur de ce que ça impliquait. Trop peur que tu me blesses. Alors j'ai été froid et cruel avant ça, je me persuadais que c'était par culpabilité mais c'est faux. Je te punissais de ne pas choisir, de ne pas me choisir.

Je te refusais le moindre geste d'affection simplement pour voir si tu continuerais à venir. Et tu l'as fait, à chaque fois, qu'importe à quel point je te blessais. Tout valait mieux que de ne pas me voir, n'est ce pas ? Tu as tout accepté, tout subit simplement pour pouvoir continuer à être près de moi.

C'était cruel de ma part, qu'importe que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, que j'étais persuadé que je le faisais simplement pour me protéger. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller parce que j'avais trop peur de tomber. Trop peur de tomber follement amoureux de quelqu'un que je n'aurai jamais.

Alors je n'ai pas insisté parce que j'avais trop peur de voir à quel point j'avais été injuste. Je t'ai mal jugé dès le départ parce que la vérité était improbable. C'était plus facile de croire que je n'étais qu'un jeu pour toi, qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autres.

Je t'ai haï si fort le jour où tu m'as dit que j'étais le seul, que j'avais toujours été le seul avec qui tu l'avais trompé. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette responsabilité tu sais. Je ne voulais pas être spécial. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Je te riais au nez, j'étais cassant et dur. Je n'ai jamais abaissé les barrières face à toi. J'en étais incapable. Qu'importe que tu me confiais tout, que tu te montrais à moi sans masque, je ne te l'ai jamais rendu.

Alors non, je ne suis pas la victime dans cette histoire. Et je ne suis pas ton bourreau non plus. J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai eu peur et la peur m'a rendu cruel mais tu ne m'en as jamais tenu rigueur. Tu savais très bien que je devais le faire.

Non elle te l'a fait. Et si j'accepte ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, ça reste sa faute, ni la tienne, ni la mienne.. Et la vérité a fini par éclater et je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne savais pas. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que tu m'as avoué. Je ne peux pas nier ces mots, ni la douleur dans ton regard, ni ta voix brisée.

« Si tu avais le choix qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Toi. »

Alors je fixe ce message qui me confirme que ce souvenir s'est mêlé aux autres. Cette réponse à une question que je t'ai posé il y a sept ans et dont j'avais cessé d'espérer la réponse. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que de savoir que c'est avec moi que tu voudrais être mais je me trompais.

_C'était trop tard pour nous, Draco._

Non, le pire c'est de savoir que tu l'as toujours voulu.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 23 Mars 2020 à 03h28._

_J'ai été diagnostiqué porteuse du covid-19 il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir de chez moi, ma mère qui est la seule pouvant me ravitailler se comporte comme si c'était elle qui avait une maladie potentiellement mortelle, mes rares amis sont terrifiés. Mon crush semble penser que c'est approprié de me raconter qu'il en aime une autre qui ne l'aime pas. Et moi je joue au dernier animal crossing (version démat', j'ai été contaminé parce que mon travail est indispensable, je ne le ferais à personne d'autres) et je ne peux pas écrire. Mon cerveau est actuellement mal oxygéné, je le sais, j'en ressens les effets et je suis terrifiée. Je vis cette crise en première ligne, dans le camps des contaminés, de ceux qui souffrent, ça paraissait si lointain. Et finalement j'ai été le premier cas de ma famille, la première à vivre en direct l'effet de la crise sanitaire la plus importante depuis ma naissance. Bonjour, j'ai le covid-19, mon corps s'oxygène tellement mal que je suis défoncée en permanence et je suis terrifiée parce que dans quelques jours j'atteindrais le pic de la maladie et que je suis seule chez moi. _

Merci quand même, toujours. Ne me laissez pas seule, parce que j'ai peur et que je suis seule, terriblement seule.

**Mary J. Anna. **


	9. Except everything

_Parce que c'est ce que la vie fait. Elle ment. _

**_Merci à :_**Vous, tout ceux qui ont pris le temps pour me laisser un petit mot de soutient. Vous êtes adorables et je ne vous mérite probablement pas mais merci, vraiment.

_**I left my anger somewhere between our kisses :** _Ce qui me lisent depuis longtemps savent que j'ai un truc avec le chiffre 9. Je l'ai tatoué sur ma peau il y a bientôt neuf ans justement et il a longtemps été ma photo de profil ici. Ce chapitre est spéciale et je n'ai été qu'à moitié étonnée en réalisant que c'était le neuvième. Le neuf toujours. C'est un neuf qu'il m'a embrassé pour la première fois, un neuf que je lui ai tout donné de moi neuf mois plus tard. Ça n'a jamais été fait exprès, ce n'est jamais qu'une coïncidence. Le neuf ne cesse de revenir dans ma vie et encore plus quand il s'agit de lui. C'est probablement pour ça que j'ai attendu neuf ans pour accepter la vérité.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_C'est ton nom que je crains_

Neuvième chapitre

_Except everything_

* * *

Je prends une profonde inspiration, je sais que dans quelques secondes ce sera effectif, que ma vie va être chamboulée à jamais et qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Il n'y en a déjà plus en réalité. Alors je reste figé, juste un instant.

« On entre ou quoi ? »

Je me tourne vers Julia qui s'impatiente. Elle a posé à ses pieds les sacs. Nous revenons de l'avenue sorcière où on lui a acheté des vêtements, une baguette, tout ce qui lui manquait pour reprendre sa vie. Enfin le matériel, il y a des choses qui ne s'achètent pas.

« Euh oui, bien sûr. Une seconde. »

J'ouvre la porte et elle se précipite à l'intérieur. Elle est sortie de l'hôpital ce matin avec l'accord des médico-mages. Les Aurors ont immédiatement accepté que je m'occupe d'elle. Bizarrement, les candidats à l'adoption d'une adolescente traumatisée ne se bousculaient pas aux portillons.

« C'est immense ici ! »

Elle s'est stoppée au milieu de hall, son regard se posant partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle ressemblerait presque à une adolescente classique en cet instant avec ses sacs de shopping sous les bras et son expression émerveillée.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre que tu puisses poser tes affaires. »

Je m'avance vers le grand escalier et elle me suit. Elle pose des questions sur les portraits aux murs et je réponds distraitement. Dans une heure Harry viendra pour prendre sa déposition, ce sera notre premier contact direct depuis son message.

J'ai choisi la chambre la plus proche du hall afin qu'elle puisse se repérer facilement. Je lui propose de s'installer tranquillement et qu'on se retrouve dans le hall pour accueillir Harry. Je veux en profiter pour passer à la boutique.

Elle est fermée depuis le début de cette histoire mais je continue à assurer un service de livraison. Je récupère les bons de commande chaque soir, prépare les potions et je les envoie le lendemain matin. J'espère pouvoir reprendre une activité normale d'ici peu.

Je transplane directement là bas. Je vérifie immédiatement mes sorts de protections, tout va bien de ce côté là. Je récupère les bons, pour l'instant les commandes ne se tarissent pas mais j'ai peur que mes clients finissent par aller voir un concurrent où ils n'auront pas à attendre.

Je m'installe au comptoir pour les classer. Repensant à cette nuit, il y a dix ans. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai décidé de me lancer, grâce à ses mots. J'ai repris des études de potions et j'ai fini par ouvrir la boutique parce qu'il a cru en moi, il n'a jamais cessé de le faire. Contrairement à moi.

J'ai cru si longtemps que si on n'en parlait pas, c'était parce qu'on en avait pas besoin. Je croyais savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait pendant tout ce temps. J'ai vu en lui un homme perdu malheureux dans son mariage qui prenait un amant pour s'amuser.

Puis quand cette première image a été détruite, j'ai cru que j'étais sa vengeance. Qu'il continuait pour se rappeler qu'il était libre et que c'était simplement plus simple de le faire avec quelqu'un qui savait la vérité qu'un inconnu. Oui j'étais un choix mais à mes yeux un choix par dépit.

Alors j'ai été dur, j'ai été froid. Je ne me suis jamais autorisé à penser à mes sentiments pour lui. J'ai continué ma vie en agissant comme s'il ne comptait pas, comme si mes actes ne l'affectaient pas. Et j'aimerais dire que je n'avais aucun indice pour croire le contraire mais c'est faux.

Il me disait que j'étais parfait, qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de moi, qu'il ne se sentait bien qu'avec moi, qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir quand il était avec moi mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me racontais une histoire et j'ignorais chaque fait qui en racontait une autre.

J'attendais quoi en fait ? Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait ? Il l'a dit, il a passé les six dernières années à le dire avec ses actes et ses mots mais je n'écoutais toujours pas. Et je lui racontais mon bonheur conjugal, mes ruptures. Je le prenais et le jetais sans un mot, sans une seule justification.

Et même là alors qu'il a dit clairement me vouloir, j'attends toujours quelque chose pour y croire vraiment. Pour m'autoriser à lui rendre ses sentiments. Il m'a choisi, pleinement, moi et pas un autre. Pas par convenance, ni facilité mais parce qu'il me veut moi et je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu.

Je réalise la cruauté de mes actes, je me demande à quel point je l'ai blessé, à quel point j'ai pris part à sa souffrance. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas plus heureux sans moi, si j'en valais vraiment la peine. Sa peine. Cette pensée me donne le vertige.

Bientôt il sera là et je sais que dès qu'il aura fini d'interroger Julia, il sera temps qu'on parle. Que là aussi il est trop tard pour reculer. Je l'ai dit en premier mais je reste terrifié. Ça fait si longtemps que je m'accrochais à cette histoire que je me racontais.

Il est temps que j'entende sa version à lui et que je l'écoute vraiment. Je l'aime oui, mais je n'ai jamais souffert de ça. L'aimer ne m'a jamais empêché d'en aimer d'autres, jamais empêché d'être heureux sans lui. Au fond j'ai peur de ne pas l'aimer autant que lui le fait.

* * *

Julia fait les cent pas dans le hall quand je la rejoins. Elle jette des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre neuve. Je m'assois sur les marches de l'escalier, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand des coups sourds résonnent. Elle me regarde incertaine et je me lève pour ouvrir.

Il porte son uniforme d'Auror, ce qui ne devrait pas être une surprise mais ça reste étrange de le voir ainsi. Je le laisse entrer et le présente à Julia. Il lui adresse un sourire rassurant et lui tends la main. Elle me jette un regard, attendant mon approbation. Je hoche la tête et après une seconde d'hésitation, elle la serre.

« On devrait aller ... »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. J'allais proposer d'aller dans mon bureau mais je réalise que j'ai besoin d'un endroit neutre. Un endroit qui ne soit pas déjà envahi par les souvenirs. J'élimine aussitôt le salon qui sera à jamais le lieu où il m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

Ils me regardent, attendant que je termine ma phrase. Julia a l'air perplexe de me voir si hésitant tandis que Harry semble en proie aux mêmes pensées que moi. Je finis par proposer la salle à manger. Je jurerais qu'il a poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Je ne m'en sers jamais, elle est grande et lumineuse. C'est l'endroit parfait, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt. Ils me suivent dans les couloirs dans un silence nerveux. Arrivés à destination je me mets en bout de table, Julia s'installe à ma gauche et Harry à ma droite, face à face.

« On va commencer par des questions simples. Si ça ne va pas, que vous avez besoin d'une pause, il suffit de demander, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesce et je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je la presse doucement pour lui assurer que je suis là, que je ne la laisserais pas. Il commence par lui demander son nom et qui étaient ses parents. J'apprends en même temps que lui que son nom de famille est Parson et ses parents Victoria et Aleister Parson.

« Draco m'a dit que vous n'aviez qu'eux. Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner des précisions ?

\- Quand j'étais toute petite on vivait en ville mais quand j'ai eu 5 ans, il y a eu un incident. Après ça on a déménagé près de la mer, dans un phare. Je crois qu'ils allaient en ville parfois mais ils ne m'y ont jamais emmenés et ils n'invitaient personne.

\- Un incident ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

Il penche la tête perplexe. Je la sens hésitante, elle se tourne vers moi comme si elle cherchait une réponse dans mon regard. J'espère pouvoir lui faire sentir qu'elle peut lui faire confiance autant qu'à moi. Finalement elle se tourne vers Harry.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir. Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec les recherches de ma mère et avec moi mais ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé clairement.

\- Vous savez sur quoi elle travaillait ?

\- Non, elle disait que ça allait révolutionné le monde, ce genre de chose, rien de spécifique. »

Son calme de surface commence à se fissurer, elle se raccroche à ma main et je vois des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Elle détourne le regard en secouant la tête.

« Je suis désolée, ça fait tellement bizarre de parler d'eux, de me dire que je suis libre mais que je ne les reverrais jamais.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais tout petit, encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à parler d'eux. »

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a choisi de rester avec Ginny, il voulait que son enfant ai ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, une vraie famille avec des parents unis et vivants. Il tends un mouchoir à Julia qui le refuse. Elle respire profondément, ravale ses larmes et se reprends petit à petit. C'est une dure, il y a pas à dire.

« Continuez, ça va aller. »

Elle me sert la main et Harry lui adresse un sourire compatissant. Il change de sujet, posant des questions sur sa captivité. Elle nous apprends que Connor n'a pas été le seul à l'avoir gardé au fil des années.

Elle ne se souvient pas de tout, ayant passé la majorité du temps droguée mais ses différents geôliers la déplaçaient souvent et lui prenaient du sang quotidiennement. Parfois ils semblaient tenir des réunions mais elle n'a jamais rien pu entendre de ce qu'ils disaient en dehors d'une phrase.

« _Fatorum Arcana Magiae_, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je crois qu'il le cherchait. »

Un vertige me prends ainsi qu'un mal de tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce nom quelque part mais plus j'essaye de me rappeler plus la douleur s'intensifie. Harry et Julia continue à parler mais leur voix sont déformées, lointaines.

J'ai l'impression que des heures se sont écoulées quand la sensation disparaît. Harry me fixe l'air inquiet mais Julia semble trop bouleversée par son récit pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Elle semble éprouvée, je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'une heure est passée.

« On devrait peut être arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de te reposerJulia. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant. Je lâche sa main et j'esquisse un geste pour me lever. Un nouveau vertige me prends, je sens le bras de Harry me retenir. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu se lever. Julia nous fixe, je sens le sang affluer vers mon visage tandis qu'il retire son bras comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il lui tends la main précipitamment.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, Julia. Je vous promets de tout faire pour les retrouver et les traduire en justice. Ce qu'ils vous ont fait à vous et vos parents ne restera pas impuni. »

Sa voix est déterminée et confiante. Julia lui serre la main, le dévisageant d'un air encore un peu méfiant mais surtout intrigué. Son regard passe de lui à moi, cherchant à comprendre la raison de notre comportement. Je lui propose d'aller manger quelque chose pour la distraire.

Elle accepte et je l'amène à la cuisine. Je lui propose de se servir ce qu'elle veut dans les placards et lui explique que je dois encore discuter avec Harry. Elle a l'air déçu mais semble comprendre. Finalement je commence à m'éloigner quand sa voix m'arrête.

« C'est qui exactement ? Pour toi, je veux dire ? »

Je me fige, cherchant mes mots. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, ni sur ça, ni sur rien d'autre. Elle me fait confiance et je veux en être digne. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité non plus, ce n'est pas que mon secret. De toutes façons, je ne sais pas moi même ce qu'il est exactement, pas en ce moment.

« On a fait nos études ensemble, c'est un vieil ami. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête, l'air pas tout à fait convaincue par ma réponse. Je lui adresse un sourire, espérant qu'elle comprendra que je ne peux faire autrement. Elle finit par me le rendre et je me détourne, retournant dans la salle à manger.

Harry n'est plus là mais il a laissé une note indiquant qu'il est allé dans mon bureau pour qu'on puisse discuter en privé. Un frisson me parcoure, je refoule les images qui me sont venues en tête et je le rejoins.

Il s'est installé dans mon fauteuil. Il me sourit, légèrement moqueur. Je reste à la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il me fait signe d'approcher, son sourire grandissant encore un peu plus.

« Alors c'est comment d'être père ?

\- Je ne suis pas son père. »

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, presque par réflexe. Pourtant ils sonnent faux à mes propres oreilles. Il secoue la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi.

« À d'autres, Draco. Je te connais, je vois bien comment tu la regardes. Alors c'est comment ? »

Je croise les bras légèrement mal à l'aise. Je me sens vulnérable mais son regard brille. Il a l'air … Je ne sais pas. C'est déconcertant, en tout cas. Je m'approche lentement, cherchant mes mots.

« C'est … Je ne sais pas … Étrange, je dirais. »

Son rire me prends par surprise. Je me fige, me demandant si j'ai dit quelque chose d'inconvenant mais il se contente de sourire. Je lui rends, toujours aussi déconcerté. Il se lève alors que j'allais m'asseoir et me stoppe. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il fait quand il me serre dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu as presque l'air normal avec elle. »

Je le repousse indigné et il se remet à rire. Je lui jette un regard meurtrier et il se contente de me lancer un sourire éblouissant. Je secoue la tête, incapable de lui en vouloir. Bien sûr qu'il allait en profiter pour me taquiner, ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Je lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« J'ai toujours l'air normal, Potter.

\- Si tu le dis, Malfoy, si tu le dis. »

Il continue à sourire et je secoue la tête, faussement exaspéré. Au fond j'aime cette complicité entre nous, c'est le seul avec qui je me sens assez à l'aise pour se taquiner ainsi. Avec les autres, j'ai toujours peur qu'il y a un fond de vérité derrière la blague.

Mais pas avec lui. Il m'a accepté tel que je suis il ya longtemps et cette certitude m'apaise. J'esquisse un geste vers le fauteuil quand il m'arrête à nouveau.

« Je peux m'asseoir ou pas ? »

Il me reprends dans ses bras et me serre fort. Ce n'est pas une blague cette fois, je le sens dans ses gestes. Il murmure tout contre mon cou.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- On ne s'est jamais autant vu qu'en ce moment. »

Ma réponse n'est qu'un souffle. Ses mots me bouleversent comme toujours et je ne sais comment réagir. Je n'ai jamais su quand il est comme ça. J'ai tellement envie de croire ses mots mais j'ai l'impression que si je me laisse aller à y croire, je n'arriverais jamais à revenir en arrière.

« Je sais mais tu me manques dès que tu n'es pas là. »

Une part de moi voudrait le repousser, ce serait plus simple au fond. Plus simple de juste l'ignorer quand il est comme ça. D'ignorer que ça me plaît de l'entendre dire ça, que je voudrais qu'il ne cesse jamais de le dire. Je m'écarte et attrape délicatement son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder.

Je cherche le mensonge dans ses prunelles vertes mais je n'en décèle aucun. Il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches et il attends ma réponse. Son regard est un livre ouvert et je me noie entre les lignes. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas perdre un peu plus la raison. Je me penche et murmure avant de l'embrasser.

« Toi aussi. »

C'est toujours comme ça entre nous. On ne peut faire autrement au fond, ça fait dix ans que nous sommes bloqués dans cette situation à ne pouvoir être ensemble. Dix ans qu'on est toujours à la limite de se dire ce qu'on ressent. Que j'ai toujours aussi peur de me laisser aller à dire ce genre de chose.

On le dit et puis je le minimise, je recule, terrifié par mes propres mots et encore plus par les siens. Mais pas cette fois. Je me contente de l'embrasser, tentant de dire par ce geste que je ne reprendrais pas ces mots. Je crois que je suis prêt à plonger cette fois, je veux voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

C'est lui qui stoppe le baiser. Il me regarde à nouveau sérieux, il pose sa main sur ma joue et je me laisse aller. Je suis en sécurité, c'est lui et même si j'ai peur de la suite, il est plus que temps qu'on avance. Dix ans, c'est trop, ça l'a toujours été.

On ne peut pas continuer à coucher ensemble et à ne jamais en parler. À agir comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé alors que ça ne cesse d'arriver, encore et encore. Si ce n'était que le sexe … Toutes ces nuits à refaire le monde, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sa tête sur mon épaule, nos doigts entrelacés, à se raconter nos peurs secrètes et nos espoirs déçus. Il m'a tout donné de lui, ses joies, ses larmes, ses craintes, ses victoires et ses défaites. Il m'a tout raconté au cours de ces nuits qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous.

Tout sauf une chose. Pardonne moi, si je tremble dans tes bras, c'est ce que la peur fait et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Le moment semble suspendu dans le temps, on se fixe, sachant pertinemment quels mots tu vas prononcer. Et tu les prononces, enfin.

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

Je résiste à la tentation de t'embrasser sans répondre. Ça fait mal, vraiment, vraiment mal de l'entendre. Mais ça fait du bien aussi, c'est un soulagement de l'entendre enfin, de ne plus être dans l'incertitude et de savoir. Je te regarde dans les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Une part de moi à espérer t'entendre le dire depuis tellement longtemps. Et c'est un soulagement d'arrêter de prétendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as prononcé les seuls mots qu'on ne devait pas se dire, parce que ça complique tout et n'avance à rien. Je devrais t'en vouloir mais je ne peux pas.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Parce qu'ils sont vrais. Peu importe à quel point j'ai essayé de me le cacher, de faire comme si ça ne comptait pas, comme si tu ne comptais pas. C'est réel et il est temps qu'on l'accepte. Ça ne change rien au fond, tu es toujours bloqué et je ne veux toujours pas être avec toi. Oui ça ne change rien, excepté tout.

_**A suivre ... **_

* * *

_Posté le 31 Mars 2020 à 07h13 (j'aime me coucher après le lever du soleil, quand tout est encore endormi et parfait)._

_Je l'ai déjà dit plus haut mais je le redis : merci. Je viens de passer douze jours enfermée chez moi seule et vos messages m'ont vraiment fait du bien alors que je me sentais vraiment seule et effrayée. Je vais bien dans l'ensemble, bien mieux que cette nuit là en tout cas. J'espère que vous aussi. Prenez soin de vous. _

Merci d'être les meilleurs lecteurs que je pouvais espérer.

**Anna. **


	10. Dis le encore

_It's always today and never tomorrow/ _

**_Merci à :_**Lyloo0145 de me relire (encore une fois si jamais, elle écrit aussi, je dis ça, je dis rien). Et vous, ça devient redondant mais tant pis, je le dis quand même.

_**Tell them I'm back :**_ Les mots résonnent si fort en moi. Cette urgence qui me maintient éveillée, qui me force à tenir alors que le soleil se lève. Cette dévotion, rien ne compte plus que les mots, rien d'autre n'a jamais compté. Je suis autrice, je raconte des histoires depuis que je sais parler, j'en écris depuis le jour où on m'a mis un stylo entre les mains. C'est ce que je suis, ce que je serais, ce que j'aurai toujours dû être. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ça, je me noyais. Je hurlais en silence cette douleur sur des pages et des pages, incapable de m'échapper dans mes mondes imaginaires. On m'avait pris la seule chose qui ai jamais compté pour moi. Je me fiche du reste, il n'y a que l'écriture à mes yeux, qu'elle qui me fasse sentir à ma place. Je suis née pour écrire, qu'importe que je n'ai pas le talent, qu'importe que je fasse n'importe quoi, c'est ce que je suis.

**TELL THEM I'M ALIVE.**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Dixième chapitre

_Dis le encore_

* * *

Je pouvais te dire un tas de choses. Je pouvais te mentir droit dans les yeux sans une hésitation. Je pouvais continuer à te laisser m'ouvrir ton cœur pendant que je ne faisais que te repousser. Je ne saurais dire lequel de nous est le plus surpris au final.

Tu souris, un sourire hésitant comme si tu n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Comme si tu ne savais pas si tu devais te réjouir ou non. Je ne peux t'en vouloir, je comprends au fond. Je t'ai fait comprendre l'inverse si longtemps. Je t'ai laissé me crier ton amour sans te le rendre trop souvent.

Et tu me regardes avec tant d'espoir dans les yeux mais sous l'espoir il n'y a que de la douleur. Je le sais trop bien, c'est ce que je ressens aussi. Et j'aimerais te dire que ça va aller, que ce n'est pas si grave. Qu'on peut s'aimer ainsi, que ce sera suffisant. Non, ça ne fait pas si mal.

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Tes mots sont un jet d'eau glacé sur une brûlure à vif : une torture. J'aimerais te prendre par la main et te dire qu'on a juste à fuir. Toi et moi et qu'importe le reste. Mais c'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Tu murmures et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu hurles. Que le monde entier a entendu nos confessions. Mais il n'y a que toi, que ton visage qui envahis mon regard. Tes traits que je connais par cœur mais que je n'ai jamais vu ainsi. J'ai séché tes larmes, écouté ta douleur.

J'ai célébré tes victoires et enterré tes échecs. Je sais tout de toi, je t'ai vu passé par tout mais ce soir une expression inédite a envahi tes traits : le découragement. Tu as sauvé le monde mais tu es soudain désemparé. Tu attends une réponse de ma part mais je ne sais pas.

Je ne suis pas toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. J'ai mis dix ans à oser affronter mes sentiments et encore une fois tu as dû faire le premier pas. Je ne suis pas celui que tu voudrais que je sois. Celui que tu ne cesses de voir en moi, malgré que le temps t'ai montré mille fois que je ne le serais jamais.

Et je t'aime, ça me brûle de l'intérieur. Je le sais depuis longtemps mais le savoir n'est pas l'accepter. Et tu m'aimes. J'ai envie de pleurer ou de rire. Envie de fuir ou de ne plus jamais te laisser repartir. Ce n'est pas juste au fond, pas juste que ce soit si compliqué pour nous.

Pourtant une réponse me vient aux lèvres. J'attrape tes mains et entrelacent nos doigts. Je prends une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux un instant, juste le temps de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il me reste. Je les rouvre et tu es toujours là, attendant ma sentence.

« Dis le encore. »

Et tu t'exécutes sans une seule hésitation. Et une digue cède en moi, je me raccroche à tes mains alors que je me prends la vague. J'avais raison, j'ai l'impression de me noyer, je suis à bout de souffle, de nerfs. Et les mots viennent, ils coulent d'entre mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir.

« Ne cesse jamais de le dire. Qu'importe que ce soit sans espoir, qu'importe que ce soit impossible, je m'en fous. Je m'en fous du reste tant que tu le dis encore, tant que c'est toi. »

Et tu embrasses mon visage, murmurant entre deux baisers, me répétant encore et encore ces mots qui nous sont interdits. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je ne sais si c'est de joie ou de douleur. Les deux sûrement. Je t'arrête, bouleversé.

« Viens. »

Je garde une de tes mains entre les miennes et je te guide jusqu'à ma chambre. La pièce n'est éclairée que par la lumière de la lune. Je m'arrête au milieu de la pièce, relâchant ta main pour m'éloigner de quelques pas. Je te regarde comme si je te voyais pour la première fois.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Tu secoues la tête, balayant mes excuses d'un geste. Pourtant il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout, je te le dois et quelque part je me le dois aussi. Je nous l'ai fait, dans une moindre mesure mais c'est aussi ma responsabilité. J'avais juste tellement peur. Je sens des larmes me brûler les yeux.

« C'était ma faute, Draco. »

C'est mon tour de secouer la tête. Ne joue pas les héros, pas cette fois, laisse moi accepter le blâme pour cette fois. Je suis prêt, tes mots m'en ont donné la force.

« La mienne aussi. J'ai eu peur de toi, peur de moi. Peur de ce que tu me faisais ressentir, peur que tu me blesses alors à la place je t'ai blessé. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu peur aussi. J'aurai dû la quitter dès la première fois ou te laisser tranquille mais je n'ai pas réussi à choisir.

\- Elle te droguait, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Tes yeux brillent sous le clair de lune, brillent d'une culpabilité qui fait trop bien écho à la mienne. J'aimerais trouver les mots pour te faire comprendre que je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps. Qu'il n'y a pas de faute à pardonner. Pas la tienne en tout cas.

« Tu m'as choisi, tu n'as pas arrêté de le faire, c'est moi qui ne voulait pas le voir. Tu es toujours revenu, même quand je ne te donnais aucune raison de le faire. Même quand je ne le méritais pas.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Tu t'es rapproché de moi, ta main se pose sur ma joue. Tu es beau, ça me transperce soudain. Tes cheveux ont pris un éclat argenté sous la lumière nocturne, les ombres accentuent les traits de ton visage et derrière tes lunettes tes yeux ont la teinte exacte de l'émeraude.

Sais-tu à quel point tu es beau ? A quel point ça continue à me bouleverser peu importe le nombre d'années ?

« Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à toi. Je n'ai jamais pu, ça aurait été renoncer à la seule chose qui ai jamais compté en dehors de mon fils.

\- Ne dis pas ça. »

Ma voix manque de conviction. tes mots me touchent au plus profond de mon âme, je te serre contre moi. Enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de ton cou pour te cacher mes larmes. Je suis heureux pourtant, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

« Je t'aime tellement, Harry. Je t'aime et ça ne change rien. »

Il y a de la colère dans ma voix. Une rage mal contenue, envers le monde, les circonstances, envers moi et surtout envers elle. J'aimerais pouvoir retourner en arrière et avoir le courage de te dire ces mots bien plus tôt, quand ça aurait pu changé quelque chose.

Tu me caresses doucement le dos, me berçant entre tes bras, cherchant à m'apaiser. Je sais que tu t'es résigné à ta situation mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai jamais pu accepter ce qu'elle te fait, accepter de te regarder souffrir en silence. Tu dis lui avoir pardonné mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Délicatement tu t'écartes de moi et d'un geste me fait relever le visage vers le tien. Dans tes yeux, il n'y a que de l'amour, aucune colère. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, comment tu peux continuer à sourire ainsi et à y croire encore après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir.

Ta force me fait me sentir si petit soudain, c'est ta souffrance et pourtant tu me souris et essuie mes larmes. Et je crois que je t'aime encore un peu plus pour ça. Comme si c'était possible.

« Ça change tout, Draco. »

Tu m'embrasses, avec violence, avec passion, avec un désespoir qui nous ressemble trop. Tes lunettes cognent contre mon visage mais je m'en fiche. Tes mains si douces se font impatientes. Un désir soudain embrase mes reins. Je me sens brûlant entre tes mains.

Tu me plaques contre le mur et mes mains s'agrippent à toi si fort. Dans la tempête qui me traverse, tu es mon seul repère. Tu es ma seule réalité. On se déshabille avec précipitation, maladroitement. La pièce ne résonne plus que de nos baisers.

Je te mords les lèvres, mes mains s'enfonçant dans ton dos alors que tu commences à me préparer. Je m'agite, t'encourageant. J'ai tant besoin de te sentir en moi. Tant besoin de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Tu me soulèves et mes jambes s'accrochent à ta taille.

« Fais moi l'amour. »

Un frisson te parcoure et ton regard cherche le mien. L'intensité de ton désir me paralyse. A cet instant, je te sens t'introduire en moi. Nos regards restent accrochés alors que nos corps se réunissent enfin. Malgré la douleur, je ne ressens que du soulagement.

Je suis tien, complètement. Qu'importe le reste, à cet instant il n'y a que nous, le reste ne compte plus. Je vis pour ton regard sur moi, pour tes lèvres sur les miennes, pour ton corps complétant le mien pour une énième fois. Nos respirations s'accélèrent et je sens ton cœur cogner dans ma poitrine.

Je t'embrasse, capturant ton souffle entre mes lèvres. Je ne saurai plus dire où ton corps commence et où le mien s'arrête. Nous sommes un. Ton plaisir est le mien, ma jouissance est tienne. Nos gémissements se confondent et nos murmures se répondent.

Mon corps se tends contre le tien, mes mains griffant ton dos. Je me fiche des conséquences, ce soir tu es mien. Tu mords mon cou et un cri de plaisir m'échappe. Tu me rends fou, tes lèvres sur ma peau, tes coups de reins me font perdre lentement toute raison.

Mon dos cogne contre le mur mais je le sens à peine. Il n'y a que toi à cet instant, le reste du monde n'est qu'une rumeur lointaine. Tu te retires à bout de souffle et me retourne. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester de ton retrait que tu reprends possession de moi.

Mes mains s'accrochent au mur alors que tu continues à me faire l'amour impitoyablement. Une main sur ma hanche, l'autre sur mon cou, possessive. Tu tournes ma tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser et je te laisse faire. Je m'abandonne totalement ce soir.

« Tu es à moi. »

Tu ponctues ta phrase d'une morsure dans mon cou. Un frisson annonciateur de l'orgasme me parcoure. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Tu accélères le rythme et l'orgasme explose en moi. Chacun de tes mouvements créant une nouvelle onde de choc.

Soudain tes mains se crispent sur ma peau et tout ton corps se tends. Je te sens jouir en moi alors que les derniers spasmes de mon orgasme me secouent. Ton corps se retient au mien et je sens ton souffle près de ma joue. Tu trembles contre moi.

Lentement on se laisse glisser au sol. Nous nous retrouvons assis, tes jambes de part et d'autres des miennes, tes bras me serrant contre toi. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur ton épaule et tu tournes ton visage vers le mien. Tes joues sont encore rougies et tes lèvres gonflées d'avoir été trop mordus.

D'un geste encore tremblant, je les caresse du bout des doigts comme pour m'excuser. Tu souris sous mes doigts, l'air apaisé.

« Dis le encore, Draco. »

Et je le dis, te regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas peur à cet instant. Il sera toujours temps de paniquer plus tard, de chercher les réponses aux questions inévitables mais pas maintenant. Pour un instant nous ne sommes que deux amants s'étant avoué leur sentiments pour la première fois.

Tout est simple et je veux savourer ce moment. Avant que la réalité nous rattrape. Tu me serres fort contre toi, je me sens bien comme ça, en sécurité. Je ferme les yeux et pendant un instant je me laisse aller à croire que ça pourrait être notre quotidien.

À imaginer ce que ce serait de pouvoir te tenir la main en public, t'embrasser sans avoir besoin de vérifier que personne ne peut nous voir. Je me sens libre auprès de toi mais cette liberté n'est qu'illusoire. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer, pas le droit de rêver à ça.

« J'ai trouvé quelques choses dans tes souvenirs. »

Ta voix me fait revenir à la réalité. J'avais presque oublié que je t'avais confié mes souvenirs pour que tu les analyses. Une peur gronde au fond de moi. Tu caresses doucement mon bras, tentant d'apaiser mes craintes. Je hoche la tête, attendant la suite.

« Un sort puissant empêche d'y accéder mais j'ai réussi à extraire quelques images supplémentaires. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé Draco mais quelqu'un ne voulait pas que tu te souviennes.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Je ne peux empêcher ma voix de trembler légèrement. Je n'ai jamais eu de perte de mémoire et savoir qu'elle a été provoqué volontairement est un tout autre niveau de terreur. Qu'ai je fais ? Pourquoi voulait-on si fort que je ne me souvienne pas ?

« J'ai vu une potion et un livre. Je n'ai rien dit devant Julia parce qu'elle est assez bouleversée comme ça mais c'est ce dont elle a parlé : le _Fatorum Arcana Magiae. »_

Ma tête bourdonne et le vertige étrange que j'ai ressenti plus tôt me reprends. Je t'entends m'appeler mais ta voix me semble lointaine. Je sens le souvenir si proche, je force malgré la douleur et la nausée qui s'empare de moi. J'ai besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre.

Je me revois dans la bibliothèque, un livre à la main que je pose sur une console. Le souvenir s'arrête brutalement. Pendant un instant, il n'y a que le noir, la tête me tourne. La douleur est insupportable, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je me sens crier mais je ne l'entends pas.

Au moment où je pense ne plus pouvoir en supporter plus, la douleur reflue soudain. La lumière revient et je vois des formes floues. J'écarte tes bras et m'éloigne de quelques pas en rampant, incapable de me lever. La respiration haletante, un spasme me traverse et je vomis.

Je roule sur le côté, épuisé. Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Ma vision s'éclaircit alors que tu te penches vers moi. Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes je lis sur tes lèvres que tu me demandes si je vais bien. L'inquiétude sur tes traits me bouleverse. Je cherche à parler mais ma voix refuse de m'obéir.

Je pose la main sur ton bras, j'ai l'impression de me mouvoir dans de l'eau. Petit à petit, ma respiration se calme. Le bourdonnement s'éloigne et je t'entends. Tu me parles avec douceur, me demandant si je vais bien, ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce que j'ai vu me revient, fugacement. Je balaie tes interrogations d'un geste, un sentiment d'urgence au creux de l'estomac.

« La bibliothèque. Il est dans la bibliothèque. »

Tu me fixes sans comprendre. Finalement un éclair de compréhension éclairci ton regard. Tu commences à me demander s'il s'agit du fatorum. Je t'arrête, posant la main sur ta bouche pour t'empêcher de prononcer le nom.

« Ne le dis pas, je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. »

Je me lève encore vacillant sur mes jambes. Tu m'arrêtes, passant ton bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber. Tu me forces à te regarder dans les yeux, ton inquiétude semble s'être accrue. J'aimerais trouver les mots pour te rassurer mais j'ai besoin de réponse.

« Tu n'es pas en état, Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais si simplement dire le nom de ce livre te fait ça, je ne veux pas savoir ce que le toucher te fera. »

Je secoue la tête, cherchant à me libérer de ton étreinte. Ton bras me pousse vers le lit, j'essaye de résister mais le peu de force qu'il me restait m'abandonne. Tu m'allonges et r'assois à mes côtés. Tu repousse une mèche de cheveux blonds de mon visage et pose la main sur mon front.

J'aimerais me lever mais je me sens épuisé soudain, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Tu me fixes et je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi terrifié de toute ta vie. Tu caresses doucement mes cheveux. Le sentiment d'urgence s'estompe et je réalise que tu as raison.

Je ne peux pas m'approcher de ce livre, pas tant qu'on ne saura pas un peu plus ce qu'il se passe. Je soupire résigné. Mes paupières sont si lourdes et ta main si apaisante. Je me sens partir.

« Va le chercher, Harry, je vais rester ici. Promis. »

Ma voix est si faible. Les paupières entrouvertes je te vois me sourire, un sourire tremblant mais tu as l'air d'avoir un peu moins peur. Tu embrasses doucement mon front. J'entends à peine ta réponse alors que mes yeux se ferment. L'épuisement a finalement raison de moi et je m'endors.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 6 Avril 2020 à 22h22. _

_Je voulais écrire quelque chose et puis j'ai écrit totalement autre chose. J'avais oublié ce que c'était de se laisser porter, de laisser les mots venir et de simplement les écrire. Cette facilité, fatalité. Je suis heureuse ce soir, je crois que ça fait bientôt deux mois que je le suis. Parfois j'angoisse, parfois j'ai peur, parfois j'ai mal mais ça ne dure pas, ça ne dure plus. Game over, bitches. Au final, j'ai gagné. _

Merci de m'avoir lu. Si ça vous a plu (ou pas), les reviews sont là pour ça.

**Mary.**


	11. Your dirty little secret

_Hot like the sun. Burn every page of your notebook._

_**Merci à : **_ma bouteille de gin, seule compagne que je peux embrasser en ces heures troublées.

_**Dis moi ces mots désuets qui nous rongent l'âme : **_Une fièvre étrange s'est emparée de moi, ce soir. J'ai envie. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie d'avoir envie. De me laisser emporter dans la tourmente qui me traverse sans chercher à l'expliquer. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, il y a des sensations que les mots ne font qu'effleurer sans jamais en rendre l'entière réalité. Parfois il n'y a que le silence, que les gestes, qui puissent exprimer ce qu'on ressent.

**I WANNA TOUCH YOU.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**_C'est ton nom que je crains_**

Onzième chapitre

**_Your dirty little secret_**

* * *

J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Sur ma gauche, j'entends un froissement. Je me tourne pour découvrir Julia à mes côtés. Il fait toujours sombre et ses long cheveux roux me cachent son regard.

Je sens les draps sur moi, cachant mon corps nu et je me demande confusément qui m'a mis sous ceux-ci. Je les remonte un peu plus sur mon corps, mal à l'aise. Elle passe une main sur son front, dégageant les mèches devant son visage. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe.

« Un médico-mage t'a examiné, physiquement tu vas bien.

\- Harry ? »

Elle me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très sombre dans la pénombre, presque noirs. Je me demande quelle heure il est alors que je remarque les cernes qui noircissent sa peau.

« Il est resté un moment mais il a dû repartir, sa femme s'inquiétait. »

Sa voix est neutre mais il y a une pointe de jugement dans son regard. Je détourne le mien pour qu'elle ne voit pas la douleur qui vient de me prendre à la gorge. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas pu rester. À quoi je m'attendais ? Nos aveux ne changent rien à ses obligations.

Je me demande si Ginny sait que tu étais avec moi. Si elle sait pour l'enquête. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu lui racontais quand tu venais me voir. Je n'ai jamais voulu connaître les détails. Ce serait comme avouer à voix haute que je suis ton sale petit secret.

Ce serait sordide et pourtant je sais que tu lui mens. Quand elle a appris pour notre amitié, elle a très mal réagi, déclarant qu'elle te quitterait si tu continuait à me voir. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle avait compris, si un instinct au fond d'elle lui avait soufflé la vérité.

Julia se penche sur ma table de chevet et me tends un parchemin que je n'avais pas remarqué. Je le parcoure des yeux rapidement.

__Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu rester jusqu'à ton réveil. J'ai trouvé le livre, tu avais raison. Je l'ai pris avec moi pour commencer à l'étudier. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.__

Il y avait une autre phrase mais tu l'as raturé au point de la rendre illisible. Je la devine pourtant et ça fait mal. Mal que tu ne puisses même pas l'écrire, que tes messages soient toujours aussi froid. Ne pas laisser de preuve, ne pas relâcher la garde, ne rien laisser paraître.

Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Je me le demande ce soir alors que tu n'as pu resté à mon chevet, que tu l'as rejoint pendant que je dormais encore. Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal de partir ? Est-ce que tu aurais voulu rester ou au final c'était un soulagement de partir ?

De ne pas être celui qui doit prendre soin de moi. Celui qui reste.

« C'est qui pour toi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, un vieil ami. »

Le réponse fuse, mensonge appris par cœur qui n'a aucun sens. Ma voix manque de conviction pourtant ce soir et je vois très bien que elle n'est pas dupe. Son regard se baisse vers mon cou et je devine trop bien ce qu'elle voit.

Je peux mentir mais les marques sur ma chair me trahiront toujours, n'est ce pas ? Je hausse les épaules alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil. Il y a de la déception dans son regard et je me sens coupable.

« Ne me mens pas, Draco. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Son regard flamboie d'une colère mal contenue. Elle se sent trahie, ça n'a pourtant rien à voir avec elle. C'est à moi que je mens en premier et si ma voix me trahie ce soir c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à le faire. Je hoche la tête, un sentiment d'impuissance sur la poitrine.

« Excuse-moi, tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas le faire et je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

Ça paraît si simple dis comme ça. C'est quoi l'histoire ? Comment on résume dix ans de sa vie ? Dix ans de folie, dix ans de mensonge. Dix ans d'un amour qui me fout en l'air au fond. J'ai pas les mots, je ne les ai jamais eu. Il n'y en a pas pour ça. Je soupire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me justifier, de nous expliquer.

« C'est … Je sais pas par où commencer.

\- Par le début, commence par le début. »

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je lui raconte Poudlard, notre haine enfantine, les coups, les insultes, le mépris qui me tordait les entrailles. Au fond je lui en voulait parce que je le pensais libre, libre de faire ses propres choix, de ne pas être défini par un père choisissant à sa place.

Je lui raconte un passé qui me semble parfois irréel tant nous avons changé. Je l'ai détesté au premier regard parce qu'il était un Héros et que je n'étais que le fils de mon père. J'ai mis des années à le regarder enfin, pour ce qu'il était et non ce que je croyais.

C'est étrange de dire tout à voix haute, de parler de lui, de ce passé qu'on a décidé mutuellement d'enterrer. Elle m'écoute avec attention, son regard passe du choc à la curiosité. Parfois elle ouvre de grand yeux, parfois elle fronce les sourcils, prise dans mon récit.

Ma voix tremble quand j'en arrive à la Bataille de Poudlard. Il m'a sauvé cette nuit là alors que tout nous opposait, alors que je ne le méritais pas. Il m'a sauvé et je l'ai sauvé plus tard. Je me tais ne sachant comment expliquer la suite. L'amour peut-il s'expliquer ?

J'ai fini par en perdre le compte, de toutes les fois où on s'est sauvé mutuellement au fil des années. Peut être que c'était notre manière d'effacer le passé, de réparer le mal qu'on s'était fait.

« Et après il s'est passé quoi ? »

Julia me regarde prise dans le récit, avide d'en savoir plus. Sa voix est pressante et je cherche les mots. Une façon d'expliquer ce qui est aujourd'hui une évidence pour moi mais qu'on a jamais réussi à s'expliquer, jamais cherché à faire non plus. L'amour ne s'explique pas, il se vit.

« Après il m'a embrassé. »

Des mots simples qui n'arriveront jamais à contenir le bouleversement que ce geste a provoqué dans nos vies. Je lève les yeux vers elle, cherchant la désapprobation dans son regard mais il n'y a que de la surprise. Elle m'encourage à continuer d'un signe de tête.

Les premières années, après la guerre, ma froideur contre sa dévotion. Il me faisait l'amour avec lenteur, comme si mon corps était sacré et je n'osais lui rendre. Je n'osais croire qu'après toute cette violence quelque chose de beau pouvait naître entre nous.

Il me touchait et ça me mettait bien plus à terre que ses coups. Il m'embrassait et je me sentais crever de l'intérieur. Il partait, il revenait et je ne disais rien. Parce que dire quelque chose c'était l'ancrer dans la réalité et que je n'étais pas prêt.

Ses heures en autarcie, ses mains sur ma peau et ma conscience écartelée. Je l'ai sauvé, je le sais mais je l'ai damné aussi. Ses mains tremblent sur ma peau et son regard se fait lointain. Il me raconte la Guerre de son point de vue.

Il me raconte la terreur, le sang sur ses mains que rien ne semble effacer. Les cauchemars, les cris au milieu de la nuit. Il se réveille et il ne sait plus s'il est vivant ou mort, si ça en valait sa peine ou non. Il me confie sa douleur, sa honte et je me tais, trop conscient qu'un seul mot pourrait le briser.

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi il s'était confié à moi et pas à ses amis. Au fond je le sais très bien. Il m'a choisi parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas à l'époque, parce que c'était plus simple d'affronter mon regard que le leur. Mon indifférence a été son salut.

Il s'est raccroché à moi avec violence, avec désespoir, il avait tant besoin de parler et je savais écouter. Et au dessus de tout ça, l'inexplicable. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Pourtant il ne le sait pas, je feins l'indifférence.

Je crois qu'il en avait besoin au fond. Il pouvait me regarder dans les yeux parce qu'il n'y lisait aucune attente. Tout le monde désirait quelque chose de lui, tout le monde exigeait sa part du Sauveur et je le voyais étouffer. Je lui ai donné la seule chose dont il avait besoin.

Pas d'exigence, pas d'espérance, juste deux êtres qui oublient tout un instant. Quand on peut, quand on veut, sans reproche latent, sans cruelle exigence. Il s'est accroché à moi pour ça, parce que je ne l'ai jamais voulu, jamais essayé de l'avoir et encore moins de le garder.

Je lui raconte ça, dans les grandes lignes, en omettant beaucoup par pudeur. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne devraient jamais être dite à voix haute. Qu'on ne peut s'avouer que dans la sécurité de son esprit. Julia m'arrête, posant la main sur mon bras. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer sa question.

« Et sa femme dans tout ça ? Il l'a rencontré plus tard ?

\- Non, ils étaient mariés pendant tout ce temps. »

La honte me submerge alors que je prononce ces mots. Je ferme les yeux incapable d'affronter le jugement dans ses yeux bleus. Je ne l'avais jamais dit. Je le savais bien sûr, je savais bien que quand il me quittait c'était pour la rejoindre et ce depuis le premier jour.

Et je culpabilisais, c'est pour ça qu'on ne parlait jamais de ce qui se passait entre nous. Je ne voulais pas être son amant, je préférais fermer les yeux sur ce fait, agir comme si ça n'existait pas. Il me touchait et j'aurai voulu le repousser, être une meilleure personne mais je ne pouvais pas.

Ne pas lui rendre était déjà tellement difficile, je ne pouvais pas me refuser à lui. Je restais impassible mais je me serais damné pour un seul de ces regards. Et je l'ai fait au fond. Chaque étreinte ne faisait que nous condamner un peu plus.

On s'est perdu ensemble, incapable de résister à ce désir impérieux. Ses mains sur ma peau allumait un feu en moi qui ravageait tout le reste. Je me foutais de la morale, je me foutais de sa femme et de ses serments. Il n'y avait que lui, il n'y a jamais eu que lui à mes yeux.

Et il revenait encore et encore. Nos corps se fracassant l'un contre l'autre avec cette douceur insoutenable. Il parcourait mon corps, ses mains traçant des sillons brûlants dans ma chair. Je m'embrasais à son contact et rien d'autre ne comptait.

J'aimerais avoir une autre justification, me cacher derrière le fait qu'elle l'a drogué mais à l'époque aucun de nous ne savait. J'ai cédé en toute connaissance de cause, en sachant très bien qu'il était marié et que ce qu'on faisait était mal.

Je suis l'autre, celui avec qui il la trompe et je peux essayer de me le cacher autant que je veux, ça n'en reste pas moins vrai. On peut se crier notre amour avec autant de rage qu'on s'était hurlé notre haine ça n'y change rien. Je suis son sale petit secret.

Pourtant Julia ne retire pas sa main et quand j'ose ouvrir les yeux, il n'y a pas de jugement dans les siens. Il n'y a que de la compassion et ça me fait presque aussi mal que si elle m'avait jugé. Il n'y a pas de bonne réaction, je suppose.

« Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? »

Sa question me désarçonne, je ne m'y attendais pas pourtant c'est parfaitement logique. Elle essaye de comprendre la situation dans son ensemble, de jauger les choses en ayant le maximum d'information pour en dresser un tableau complet.

Comme quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parlé de la magie. Elle essaye de comprendre d'abord et ensuite seulement elle se permet de juger. Je me demande d'où ça lui vient, si c'est quelque chose qu'elle a acquis ou si c'est simplement sa façon de fonctionner.

« Non, ça m'est arrivé mais pas en ce moment.

\- Et tu continuais à le _voir _quand tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle a insisté sur le mot voir et je comprends que c'est une façon pudique de me demander si je les ai trompé avec lui. Je secoue la tête. C'est une ligne que je me suis toujours refusé à franchir. Elle hausse les épaules perplexe. Je ressens le besoin de le justifier, d'expliquer ses gestes.

Je lui parle des philtres d'amour, de son fils, de son mariage qui n'est qu'une mascarade, un show mené d'une main de fer par Ginny. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi. Je n'ai jamais raconté ce qu'il m'a confié. C'était son secret mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le jauge mal.

J'ai besoin qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle nous comprenne. C'est étrange, c'est une quasi inconnue, pourtant son jugement m'importe. Je déballe ma vie à une gamine qui vient de vivre l'enfer, c'est absurde et pourtant ça me semble naturel. Et je crois que quelque part elle en avait autant besoin que moi.

« Et maintenant ? Vous êtes encore … ? »

Je hoche la tête sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait de toutes façons. Le silence retombe alors qu'elle digère ce que je viens de lui raconter. Finalement elle hoche très doucement la tête, indiquant qu'elle a fini d'analyser la situation.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu lui as demandé de m'interroger. »

Elle a dit ça d'un ton songeur. Je lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur, perdu face à ce changement de sujet. Elle hausse un sourcil, me regardant comme si c'était évident. Finalement elle prononce sa sentence.

« Il sait ce que ça fait de vivre en captivité. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je n'ose la regarder à table. J'ai préparé un vrai petit déjeuner à l'anglaise, tentant d'agir comme un bon tuteur et non comme un type perdu qui raconte ses déboires amoureux a une enfant qui a des problèmes autrement plus important. Je me sens vraiment merdique parfois.

Elle mange avec appétit et ça me fait plaisir de la voir ainsi. Les médico-mages m'avaient dit qu'elle mangeait peu mais ça ne semble plus être le cas. Elle s'essuye la bouche et fait une pause.

« Merci, j'en pouvais plus de la bouffe de l'hôpital. Ils voulaient que je mange plus mais franchement c'est pas mes papilles gustatives qu'on a enlevé, je m'en rendais compte que c'était dégueux. »

Elle ouvre grand les yeux d'un air affligé avant de recommencer à manger et je la fixe interloqué. Elle a sorti ça avec un naturel déconcertant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle lève la tête de la nourriture et hausse un sourcil, se stoppant entre deux bouchées.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien. Profite du repas, je te ferais pas ça tout les jours »

Je prends un air un peu sévère et elle marmonne en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ça devrait m'agacer mais je sens une pointe de tendresse m'envahir comme un instant plus tôt. C'est plus fort que moi, à chaque fois qu'elle agi ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'on dirait une Malfoy.

J'entends le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée et je profite de la distraction pour m'éclipser ouvrir. Ça me perturbe de m'attacher autant à cette enfant, de voir des similitudes entre nous et de m'en sentir étrangement fier. J'ouvre la porte encore distrait par cette pensée.

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant une silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle ci s'avance refermant la porte très vite avant de me serrer dans ses bras avec force. Harry. Forcément, il fait jour donc il redouble de prudence. J'ai ma réponse au moins, Ginny ne sait pas pour l'enquête.

« Tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir dû partir. Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure. J'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. »

Les mots se précipitent hors de ta bouche, à peine articulés. Tu me serres à m'étouffer. Je me retire de ton étreinte et recule d'un pas, cherchant à récupérer mon souffle. Je te lance d'un ton taquin.

« Ça ira mieux si tu me laisses respirer. »

La fin de ma phrase s'étrangle dans ma gorge alors que tu retires ton capuchon. Tes yeux sont bordés de rouges et de grand cernes violets s'étendent sur ta peau. Je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi depuis la Grande Guerre, c'est terrifiant.

« Merlin, Harry. »

Je pose la main sur ta joue et cette fois c'est moi qui te serre dans mes bras. Je caresse doucement ton dos dans un geste que j'espère apaisant et je réalise que tu es en train de pleurer. D'épuisement, de soulagement et sûrement d'un tas de choses dont je n'ai pas conscience.

« Je vais bien, Harry, tout va bien. Je compte rester vivant encore un moment. »

J'essaye de te rassurer, je blague bouleversé par ta détresse. Je savais au fond que tu n'étais parti que parce que tu le devais mais ta culpabilité est si criante que je me sens malade. Malade d'avoir pu croire ne serais-ce qu'un instant que tu t'en foutais.

Je continue à le faire, hein, à mal te juger alors que je sais très bien que tu le subis autant que moi, que si tu pars ce n'est jamais ton choix. Je te murmure que ce n'est pas grave, que je ne t'en veux pas et je le pense sincèrement. Comment t'en vouloir alors que ça te détruit aussi ostensiblement ?

Tes sanglots s'apaisent et tu dégages ton visage de mon cou. On se regarde un instant, tes yeux s'accrochant aux miens. Ils sont injectés de sang et tes pupilles sont immenses, ne laissant qu'une bordure d'émeraude à peine décelable. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui achève de me faire perdre la tête.

C'est ce que je lis dans ton regard qui me pousse à t'embrasser. C'est un baiser exigeant, sauvage. Je me sens dur contre toi, submergé de désir sous ton regard et incapable de l'exprimer autrement que par mes gestes. Un bras passé autour de ta taille, je te presse contre moi.

Ma langue s'introduit dans ta bouche et s'enroule avec la tienne. Mon autre main tient ta nuque avec fermeté. Tu réponds à mon baiser avec autant de férocité. Tes bras m'enserrant dans une étreinte possessive, tes hanches se frottant contre les miennes, cherchant toujours plus de contact.

Toujours plus de moi. Nous nous serrons étroitement, nos corps se mêlant malgré les couches de vêtements nous entourant. J'ai totalement oublié où nous étions, ce que nous faisions. Tout ce qui compte c'est cet éclat dans ton regard que je tente à tout prix d'effacer.

C'est cette terreur muette que seul mes gestes peuvent apaiser. Je te serre contre moi, éperdu. Je t'embrasses désespérément, tentant de mettre toute la vie, toute l'énergie qui parcoure mes veines dans mes gestes. Pour te montrer que je suis là, que je suis vivant et que je ne disparaîtrait pas.

Je me perds dans ce baiser. Un frisson électrique me parcoure et je te sens trembler entre mes bras. Chaque fibre de mon corps te ressent avec une acuité insoutenable. Pourtant ça ne suffit pas, je voudrais me perdre en toi, que nos corps se confondent.

Je suis à bout de souffle mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Tu es mon air, la seule chose dont mon corps a besoin pour survivre. Je me noie dans ton regard autant que je me sens vivre. Nos désirs se heurtent avec indécence, impatients, mal contenus. Débordant de tout nos gestes.

Je crois que je pourrais jouir ainsi, simplement en t'embrassant, en te regardant alors qu'on laisse libre cours à notre folie. Cette passion qui nous traîne. Il me semble qu'elle grandi de façon exponentielle et qu'on finira par imploser. Terrassé par la force avec laquelle on se désire.

J'aurai cru qu'avec le temps on se lasserais mais c'est tout l'inverse. C'est chaque fois un peu plus fort, un peu plus insoutenable. Nos corps se fracassent l'un contre l'autre emportant nos résolutions et nos serments. Et notre baiser se prolonge.

Tes dents mordent ma chair et je gémis. Ma main a glissé sur tes fesses qu'elle empoigne, tentant de nous rapprocher encore plus. Les tiennes sont passés sous ma chemise et traçant des arabesques de feu dans mon dos. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez. »

La voix moqueuse me ramène sur terre. On se détache d'un bond, haletants et hébétés. Je me tourne vers Julia, surpris par sa présence. Puis je me souviens que nous sommes encore dans le hall d'entrée. Je passe une main sur mon visage, mortifié.

Je jette un coup œil à Harry qui est devenu très pâle. Il regarde Julia sans y croire. Je peux suivre ses pensées se bousculer dans son regard. Cherchant sûrement un moyen de justifier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je pose une main rassurante sur son bras et il se dégage, me jetant un regard effrayé.

« C'est bon, Harry, elle savait déjà. »

\- Tu lui as dit ? »

Il glapit, livide. Je recule d'un pas sous l'impact de ses mots. Il ne s'est jamais adressé à moi sur ce ton, plus depuis Poudlard.

« Tu croyais quoi Harry ? Que tu pouvais me faire ça et qu'elle ne remarquerait rien ? »

Je baisse le col de la chemise, dévoilant les marques violacées sur mon cou. Je me sens très las soudain. Las de ce secret, de sa réaction que je comprends mais qui me blesse tout de même. Je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais voulu être son sale petit secret. Je n'ai pas honte de l'aimer, pas honte de nous.

« C'est pas comme si vous étiez discrets. »

Nous nous retournons, fusillant Julia d'un même regard noir. Elle lève les mains en secouant la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'est pas sa faute. Pourtant elle sourit, l'air plus amusé par la situation que contrite.

« Je dirais rien, c'est pas comme si j'avais qui que ce soit à qui le raconter. »

Elle hausse un sourcil moqueur avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Elle commence à le grimper et on la regarde, médusés. Ne sachant quoi répondre à cet argument imparable. En haut de l'escalier, elle se retourne.

« Mais je déconnais pas, cette baraque a des tas de chambres, utilisez-les. »

Son ton autoritaire me laisse sans voix. Elle disparaît dans le couloir. Je me tourne vers Harry et on se regarde sous le choc. Je commence à sourire hésitant et lui aussi. Un rire irrépressible me prends à la gorge. Je me mets à rire à gorge déployé et lui aussi. Il pose sa main sur mon bras et murmure entre deux rire.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Malfoy, c'est ta fille, clairement. »

Je lui donne un coup de coude, incapable de m'arrêter de rire. Soulagé que la réaction de Julia ai apaisé la tension. Timidement sa main glisse le long de mon bras et il entrelace nos doigts. Nos rires s'arrêtent progressivement. On se sourit doucement, encore sous le choc.

Son autre main se glisse près de mon cou, dévoilant à nouveau les marques sur ma peau, les caressant du bout des doigts. Je me sens étrangement ému.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas discret. Elle les a remarqué quand ?

\- Cette nuit, pendant qu'elle me veillait.

\- Et donc tu lui as dit quoi exactement ? »

Je l'entraîne vers ma chambre sans répondre. Julia n'a pas tort, elle vit ici désormais donc si nous voulons de l'intimité, il faudra s'habituer à l'utiliser un peu plus. Ne serais-ce que par respect. Elle en a ri mais je suis certain que ça l'a mis mal à l'aise de nous surprendre ainsi. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit.

« Les grandes lignes, juste assez pour qu'elle comprenne. Je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir de toute façons, Harry. »

Je hausse les épaules, sur la défensive. C'est son secret mais c'est aussi le mien. J'ai le droit d'en parler tout autant que lui.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué tout à l'heure. Je comprends au fond. »

C'est son tour de hausser les épaules. Il retire ses chaussures et s'allonge sur le lit me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Je retire les miennes et m'installe à ses côtés. Je pose la tête sur son épaule et son bras s'enroule autour de moi. Il fixe le plafond, l'air pensif.

« Tu sais des fois, quand je reçois un message de ta part ou que je pense à toi, James me regarde et me demande pourquoi je souris. Et parfois j'ai tellement envie de lui répondre sincèrement, de lui dire que je pense à la personne que j'aime, de lui parler de toi. Alors je comprends, vraiment. »

Il a l'air si triste, si las, soudain. Parfois j'oublie que ça lui pèse encore plus qu'à moi, que lui doit vivre dans ce mensonge, contrairement à moi. Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Parfois j'imagine qu'on s'enfuit tout les trois et puis je le vois avec Ginny. Je vois à quel point il l'aime, à quel point elle compte pour lui et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui dire un jour ce qu'elle a fait, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer le faire. Ça lui briserait le cœur.

\- C'est sa faute, Harry, pas la tienne. »

J'entrelace nos doigts et porte sa main à mes lèvres, déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Ça me tue de l'entendre dire ça, ça me tue d'entendre sa souffrance, sa culpabilité. Il s'en veut alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est Weasley qui a mal agi, pas nous. Pas lui.

« Je lui ai proposé la garde partagé, elle m'a ri au nez. Soit tu reste avec moi, soit je ferais tout pour que tu ne le revois jamais, qu'elle m'a répondu. Tu aurais dû la voir, elle ne plaisantait pas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si je partais. »

J'acquiesce doucement, je le laisse parler sans l'interrompre. On a eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, j'ai cessé d'argumenter avec lui, de chercher une solution. Il l'a déjà cherché en vain pendant les six dernières années.

« Je pourrais la dénoncer pour le philtre d'amour mais c'est encore James qui en pâtirait. Si c'était une mauvaise mère, ce serait plus simple, je le ferais pour le protéger mais elle est super avec lui. Je ne peux pas le séparer de sa mère, il mérite d'avoir ce que je n'ai pas eu. »

Je trace des cercles avec mon pouce sur sa main, tentant de l'apaiser. Je n'ai pas les mots pour effacer sa douleur, pas les mots pour lui dire que tout ira bien alors qu'on sait pertinemment que non. Il va devoir continuer cette comédie de nombreuses années.

Continuer à se briser pour le bien de son fils. Au début je ne comprenais pas mais j'ai fini par le faire. Il sacrifierait tout pour le bien être de son fils, qu'importe si lui souffre tant que son fils est heureux. Et maintenant que Julia fait partie de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'encore mieux cerner ce sentiment.

C'est encore confus et je n'oserais jamais comparer ce qu'il ressent pour son fils à ce que je ressens pour elle mais je crois qu'un jour je pourrais l'aimer elle, comme il l'aime lui. C'est étrange, il y a encore très peu de temps j'étais très loin de tout ce qui touche à la parentalité.

On parlait de son fils mais ça restait très théorique pour moi. Très loin de mon univers. Et puis j'ai sauvé Julia et je me retrouve avec une adolescente à éduquer du jour au lendemain. C'est terrifiant et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais la moitié du temps mais j'aime ça aussi.

Ses premiers sourires à l'hôpital, ses premières blagues, tout ces petits pas qu'elle fait, qui montre qu'un jour elle arrivera à surmonter ce qui lui est arrivé et à vivre avec, ça me touche quelque part. J'ai envie de l'accompagner sur ce chemin, j'ai envie qu'elle aille mieux et de la protéger.

Je ne serais jamais son père, son père c'est celui qui est mort en tentant de la sauver quand elle a été enlevé. Mais je veux être là pour elle, lui donner des repères dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait s'attacher à un enfant aussi vite.

Un silence confortable s'est installé entre nous, on reste un moment ainsi, simplement se tenant l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre sans en chercher plus. Finalement il reprends la parole.

« J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, elle te ressemble beaucoup. C'est troublant.

\- M'en parle pas. On dirait une Malfoy pur jus, c'en est flippant. »

Il a un léger rire. Je relève la tête pour le capturer entre mes lèvres. Juste un léger baiser, le feu en moi s'est apaisé pour un instant.

« Je l'avais déjà remarqué hier mais la scène de tout à l'heure. Elle a eu les mêmes expressions que toi, la même insolence. C'est vraiment une coïncidence troublante. »

J'acquiesce contre son torse. C'est quelque chose qu'il est de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. En particulier maintenant qu'il confirme mon impression. Ça me trouble cette ressemblance, c'est comme si elle était destinée à être ma fille. Cette pensée me donne le vertige.

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

_Posté le 11 Avril 2020 à environ 01h01._

_Je pensais couper ce chapitre en deux et puis finalement non. Il m'est venu ainsi, ainsi je vous le présente. Je ne transige pas avec les mots. Et puis ça fait déjà deux mois que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Deux mois que l'inspiration ne me lâche pas. Les mots sont là et c'est un miracle dont je ne me lasse pas. _

Un avis peut être ?

_**"J'ai été une légende aujourd'hui je veux être un silence." **_Qu'importe ...

**Mary J. Anna**


	12. Ta peau

_Weird dream. Chaotic life. _

_**La faute à : **_celui qui s'amuse à m'envoyer des photos indécentes de son corps ridiculement superbe en cette période de confinement. Je te hais aussi fort que je te veux. P'tit con.

_**Lock-down, day 26 : **_Parfois je me poste à ma fenêtre, observant les jardins visible depuis celle-ci, le soleil levant, caressant mon visage et je réalise que l'extérieur ne me manque pas. Le solitude et le silence sont mon élément. Je travaille seule depuis des années, je vis seule, sans jamais me lasser de ma propre compagnie. J'appelle mes proches plus souvent, ma patience n'étant plus épuisée par les interactions nécessaires à la vie quotidienne. Je n'étais pas adaptée à ce monde qui réclamait toujours mon attention, m'imposant toujours plus de contacts sociaux que je ne pouvais en supporter. L'ironie toujours, l'ironie de me sentir enfin adaptée à ce monde alors qu'il est en crise. De me sentir si apaisée au cœur de la tempête.

_Bonne lecture, j'imagine._

* * *

_**C'est ton nom que je crains**_

Douzième chapitre

_Ta peau_

* * *

Nos corps se frôlant, sans oser se toucher réellement. S'électrisant de se sentir si proches sans franchir la limite les séparant. Nos visages dans la lueur du jour. L'émeraude de tes yeux se veine d'or sous cette lumière. J'aimerais détourner le regard mais j'en suis incapable.

Tu m'as avoué un jour que le Choipeaux avait hésité avec Serpentard lors de la répartition. Je n'en doute pas un instant quand tu me regardes ainsi. Je suis ta proie, consentante mais proie tout de même. Je suis sous ton emprise, vivant uniquement sous ton regard.

Un frémissement d'anticipation me parcoure alors que tu te penches, capturant mes lèvres entre les tiennes. Et ton regard qui ne quitte toujours pas le mien, capturant mon âme. Ta main se pose en bas de mon dos, faisant courir un frisson le long de mon dos.

Tu nous rapproches, réduisant à néant la distance séparant nos corps. Nos peaux nues se touchent et je ferme les yeux. C'est trop, toujours trop. Je m'embrase à ton contact, une chaleur grondant au creux de mes reins, juste sous ta main. Et ta langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure avec une langueur étudiée.

Ma main se pose sur ta nuque, comme pour t'empêcher de disparaître, t'ancrer dans ma réalité. Ton autre main se pose sur ma poitrine, sur mon cœur qui cogne si fort dans ma poitrine. L'urgence qui nous caractérise s'est envolé ce matin.

On se découvre dans la lumière dorée du Soleil après ne s'être aimé que sous celle de la Lune pendant tant d'années. L'instant est inédit, singulier. Tu cesses de m'embrasser et ton pouce se pose sur mes lèvres, les entrouvrant doucement, en retraçant les contours.

Ce simple geste me semble d'une intimité insoutenable. Tes doigts parcourent mon visage, avec lenteur. Caresses légères sur ma peau, presque un frôlement, un simple battement d'ailes qui déclenche un ouragan dans mon corps. Sais-tu à quel point le moindre de tes gestes me bouleverse ?

J'ose à peine respirer, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de graver l'instant dans ta mémoire, conscient qu'il ne se reproduira probablement jamais. Finalement ta main se pose contre ma joue, prenant mon visage en coupe et tu m'embrasses à nouveau, effaçant tout les mots me venant aux lèvres.

A quoi bon au final ? Tu es l'unique réponse dont j'ai jamais eu besoin. Mes lèvres quittent les tiennes et descendent le long de ton cou. Je le mords doucement, juste pour en apprécier la sensation. Un gémissement sourd t'échappe faisant vibrer ta gorge sous mes lèvres.

Je continue à descendre, inexorablement, t'explorant de mes lèvres, mes mains se posant sur tes côtes suivant le même mouvement. Je m'attarde sur ta poitrine un instant, aspirant ton téton entre mes lèvres, le mordillant. Un de mes mains posée sur ton cœur, sentant sous ma paume les battements erratiques de celui-ci.

Ma langue glisse le long de ton ventre, retraçant les contours de ton nombril. Traçant des sillons humides sur ta peau, te faisant frémir à chacun de mes souffles. Je passe sur ton aine, mes mains caressant tes hanches. J'embrasse l'intérieur de ta cuisse et je te sens trembler sous mes doigts.

Je m'arrête relevant mon visage vers toi. Observant ton corps offert dans la lumière du jour. Mon regard retraçant le chemin emprunté par mes lèvres en sens inverse. Commençant par l''os de ta hanche saillant légèrement.

Puis ton ventre plat sur lequel se dessine l'ombre de muscles discrets, tes côtes légèrement apparentes sous la lumière crue. Ce mélange de force et de fragilité qui te caractérise. La grâce de tes mouvements mêlés à tes courbes abruptes. Ciselées tel du marbre sous des coups de burin rageurs.

Ton torse s'évase à partir de la taille, tes pectoraux saillants et tes tétons tâches plus sombres sur ta peau dorée dans la lumière solaire. Les grains de beauté éparpillés sur ta peau lisse, celui près de ton aine m'accaparant un long moment, j'aimerais le lécher, le recouvrir de mes lèvres. Tes épaules larges puis tes clavicules dont le tracé me mènent au creux de ta gorge.

Je remonte le long de ton cou fin, observant les mouvements saccadés de ta pomme d'Adam. Et ton visage enfin. Mon regard glisse le long de ta mâchoire à l'arrête aussi nette que le tranchant d'un lame, s'attarde sur tes lèvres pleines, encore meurtries de nos baisers.

Tes pommettes hautes, juste au dessus les cernes violacées commençant seulement à s'estomper. Ton nez droit, un peu trop long, légèrement de travers. Tes cheveux d'un noir profond, contrastant avec ta peau, indisciplinés, légèrement trop long, adoucissant le contour de ton visage.

Et tes yeux, tes yeux qui m'observent, un éclat indéfinissable au fond de tes iris trop vertes. Un frisson me parcoure, tes yeux sont ma damnation. Tes yeux sont ma perdition. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et je me sens au bord du précipice.

Alors je détourne le regard, incapable de le soutenir, une seconde de plus. Je suis à bout de souffle, les nerfs à vifs. Je crois que je me briserais si tu me touchais en cet instant. Tu es beau, ça me fout en l'air à quel point tu es beau.

Je sens ton ombre au dessus de moi et je devine que tu penches vers moi. Tes doigts se pose juste sous mon menton et je me sens trembler à ce contact. D'une simple poussée, tu me forces à te regarder à nouveau.

« Regarde moi. »

Ta voix est basse, rauque, vibrante d'un désir mal contenu. Je me sens si vulnérable, agenouillé devant toi alors que tu me toises de toute ta hauteur. Vois ce que tu m'as fait, ce que tu me feras toujours. Je ploie le genoux et je courbe l'échine face à toi.

Et j'obéis, sans une hésitation. Je te regarde et je ne ressens aucune crainte. Tes yeux me regardent avec adoration, un émerveillement sincère qui me transcende. Je pose une main à plat sur ton aine et tu tressailles. Ton regard s'assombrissant d'un voile de désir.

Je fais courir mes doigts sur ta peau et tu me laisses faire, sans volonté. Ta main se perds dans mes cheveux et ma main glisse entre tes jambes. Je m'arrête cherchant l'approbation dans ton regard. Tu fermes les yeux, m'autorisant implicitement à continuer.

Je commence à te toucher avec ma main, appréciant ta dureté sous ma paume, l'extrême douceur de ta peau. Puis mes lèvres remplacent ma main. Un hoquet de surprise t'échappe alors que j'embrasse ton sexe, ma langue glissant le long de celui-ci.

Commençant à jouer avec ton gland. Donnant des petits coups joueur, s'enroulant autour. Ta respiration est erratique, suivant le rythme de mes mouvements. C'est moi qui suis à genoux mais tu es à ma merci à cet instant. Toute volonté envolée. Te contentant de gémir, inlassablement.

Je prends ton gland en bouche, le suçotant l'aspirant entre mes lèvres, ma langue continuant à jouer avec. Je m'arrête un instant, t'arrachant un grognement frustré. Je lève les yeux vers toi alors que ma langue commence à te lubrifier.

Ta tête penchée sur le côté, tes lèvres entrouvertes, perdu dans ton plaisir, ton torse se soulevant par saccade. Sublime dans ton extase. Je te reprends en bouche, t'aspirant en moi jusqu'à ma limite. Je m'arrête un instant, appréciant la sensation. Puis j'entame un lent mouvement de va et vient.

J'accélère le rythme progressivement, ma langue s'enroulant autour de ton sexe, s'attardant parfois sur ton gland. Je te suce, aspirant, léchant, encouragé par le son de ta respiration de plus en plus chaotique.

Ma main prend le relais, continuant les mouvements de va-et-vient tandis que ma bouche se concentre sur ton gland. J'accélère encore le rythme, alternant entre ma main et ma bouche. Arrêtant pour mieux reprendre la seconde suivante.

Simplement pour t'entendre me supplier de cette voix brisée par la désir, pour entendre ce mot à peine soufflé : continue ... Et je m'exécute, guettant tes réactions. Le son de ta respiration, les crispations de ta main dans mes cheveux, tes gémissements de moins en moins contrôlés.

Cherchant à te faire jouir. Et je sens l'orgasme monter en toi, ta main tirant mes cheveux sans douceur, tes yeux se révulsant sous le plaisir. Je te sens jouir dans ma bouche à l'instant exact où tes lèvres expirent mon nom, me faisant frémir.

Je resserre les lèvres pendant ta jouissance, sentant ton goût sur ma langue. Je déglutis, tu es toujours aussi dur entre mes lèvres malgré ta jouissance. Je me retire et me relève. Tes joues sont rougies et tu trembles sur tes jambes.

Je t'embrasse, ton goût encore en bouche, sur mes lèvres. Tu réponds avidement, nullement calmé par ton orgasme. Ta langue joue avec la mienne, nullement gêné de goûter à ta propre saveur. Ma main a retrouvé sa place sur ta nuque et l'autre s'est posé au creux de tes reins.

Je nous guide jusqu'au lit, t'allongeant doucement sans cesser de t'embrasser, incapable de me séparer de toi ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Tes mains caressent mon dos, mes épaules, ma hanche, suivant un tracé incohérent, seulement mues par ton désir.

La chaleur dans mon corps s'est transformé en un incendie que tu es le seul à pouvoir éteindre. Ma main se glisse entre tes fesses, mes doigts commençant à te préparer avec douceur. Tes mains se crispent dans mon dos sous l'intrusion.

Je continue à t'embrasser, mordant ta lèvre inférieure, essayant de te faire oublier l'inconfort. Je te sens te détendre sous mes doigts petit à petit, puis tes hanches commencent à venir à la rencontre de ceux-ci, en réclamant plus.

Je me penche à ton oreille, te murmurant des paroles qui te font te cabrer d'envie et perdre toute pudeur. Tu écartes les cuisses, me laissant un accès total à ton corps. Je glisse une main entre nous et commence à m'introduire doucement en toi.

Je me retiens pour ne pas jouir instantanément alors que tu murmures à nouveau mon nom d'une voix égarée. Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entendre le prononcer ainsi. Je plante mon regard dans le tien alors que d'un lent mouvement de hanche je m'enfonce plus profondément en toi.

Je m'arrête un instant, savourant la sensation d'être en toi, de ne faire plus qu'un à nouveau. Rien ne m'a jamais semblé plus naturel, plus évident, que nos corps se réunissant ainsi. Ta main se pose sur mes fesses, m'incitant d'un geste à commencer à bouger en toi.

Je reprends tes lèvres entre les miennes alors que mes hanches entament un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Je me retiens d'accélérer le rythme, aujourd'hui je veux te savourer, m'imprégner de la sensation de nos corps s'harmonisant ensemble.

Je cesse le baiser et m'agenouille avec précaution, te soulevant doucement. Tu poses tes jambes sur mes épaules alors que je m'enfonce plus profondément en toi. Les mains posées de part et d'autres de ton visage, je reprends mes mouvements en toi. Bouleversé par l'intensité des sensations qui me traversent.

J'observe tes traits, fascinés par le plaisir que j'y lis. Tes lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper des soupirs enfiévrés, tes yeux se fermant presque alors que je donne un coup de hanche plus profond. Tu t'abandonnes totalement à moi, ton torse se soulevant par saccade au rythme de mes coups de reins.

J'ondule paresseusement des hanches, ta main se pose sur ma joue et je tourne la tête pour embrasser ta paume. Tu glisses ton index entres mes lèvres et je le suçote alors que tu me regardes, une nuance de folie au fond de tes yeux verts. Répondant si bien à celle que je sens poindre en moi.

Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, j'accélère le rythme, t'arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Mes mains s'accrochent à tes hanches et je perds toute retenue alors que tu me supplies d'y aller plus fort. Je donne des coups de reins rageurs, me perdant toujours plus profondément en toi. Plus profondément dans l'extase

Incapable de détacher mon regard du tien, je nous mène vers l'orgasme, guidé par cette lueur dans tes yeux. Et ce plaisir qui monte en moi. Je te fais l'amour avec brutalité, laissant libre cours à la passion qui nous anime. Tes mains posées sur mes avant-bras, s'accrochant autant que m'encourageant à continuer.

Tes soupirs résonnent dans la pièce, envahissent mon esprit. Rien ne compte plus à cet instant que ton corps que je sens se tendre contre moi, ton dos s'arquant alors qu'un spasme de jouissance te traverse. Tu éjacules pour la seconde fois, sans t'être touché un seul instant.

Tu luttes pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour que je puisse lire dans ton regard l'intensité de ton plaisir. Tes pupilles dilatés sous le rush d'endorphine, un son d'extase pure jaillissant de ta gorge. Je te sens te resserrer autour de moi, au rythme des ondes de plaisir qui te traverse et je m'abandonne à mon tour.

Nous jouissons longuement, nos corps figés par la violence de l'orgasme. Tes jambes glissent de mes épaules, tremblantes. Le moment semble suspendu dans le temps, nos corps en proie à une extase interminable. Et pendant cet instant plus rien d'autre n'existe.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 14 Avril 2020 à 6h47._

_Je m'excuse pour cette longue digression. Pas ma faute, comme je l'ai dit. C'est celle du petit con bien trop beau qui a jugé le moment opportun pour me faire lentement perdre la raison. C'est une forme de torture très étudiée. Je pense sexe, je respire sexe, je tousse sexe. Forcément j'écris sexe._

_En espérant que vous me pardonnerez. _

**_"Continue ..." _**Un murmure qui m'obsède, dit par une voix qui m'obsède encore plus.

**Mary J. Anna**


	13. Believe in beautiful

_Oh forgive me. I didn't know how lost I was.*_

**_Merci à :_** tout ceux qui me suivent et mention spéciale à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. Je crois que j'ai laissé des mp sans réponse, je devrais m'y atteler d'ici peu. Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, jamais. Et que ma reconnaissance est sans limite.

**_Pourquoi cette longue pause ? _**Bon techniquement, j'avais prévenu. Mon rythme de postage est anarchique. Et je sais que je ne vous dois rien mais depuis mon craquage en 2011 je m'étais promis de ne plus essayer d'être une autre sur ce site, d'être simplement honnête et de suivre mes envies. Et j'ai envie de m'expliquer parce que certains me lisent depuis des années, parce que parfois vos mots m'ont donné le courage d'affronter mes maux (référence à une review que j'ai reçu un jour, si tu me lis encore, tes mots m'ont marqué à jamais), parce que c'est un échange et que je ne veux pas arrêter d'échangez avec vous. Alors vous méritez une explication.

**_So Mary, what did you do this time ? _**On va structurer un peu, si ça ne vous intéresse pas passez votre chemin, ça risque d'être ma plus longue note d'autrice. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Déjà j'ai officiellement vaincu le covid-19 le 20 Avril, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutient. Je vais très bien et j'ai pu reprendre le travail la semaine suivante. Recommencé à rendre le monde un peu plus sûr pour les autres, une ronde à la fois. Découvert la réalité du confinement, Paris quasiment vide m'a donné le vertige. J'ai vécu à côté toute ma vie, je me suis perdue dans ses bars, j'ai sécurisé certains de ses bâtiments historiques, j'ai pleuré dans ses rues, ri à en perdre le souffle. J'y ai mille anecdotes mais je ne l'avais jamais vu vide. J'ai pris réellement conscience que le monde avait changé pendant mon absence à ce moment là.

Puis pendant un temps je me suis perdue dans mon passé, dans l'avant. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, de comprendre certaines choses de cette période de ma vie à la lueur de ce que je sais maintenant. Une personne croisée dans ce passé a justement resurgi dans ma vie sans prévenir. J'ai redécouvert une part de moi longtemps oublié grâce à elle et pendant un long moment cette redécouverte m'a totalement distraite du reste. Ça a été fou, déraisonnable, merveilleux et intense. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Une nouvelle preuve que 2020 est l'année où je cesse de me perdre et reprends le chemin là où je m'étais arrêtée.

J'ai beaucoup écrit à ce moment là. J'avais besoin de raconter ce qui m'arrivait sur la page, de sortir les faits de ma tête pour pouvoir les relire et les comprendre. De réussir à analyser tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie à ce moment là et avant pour pouvoir les analyser et en tirer enfin les conclusions, de me recentrer sur moi-même avant de recommencer à écrire pour cette histoire. Je voulais le faire mais je bloquais totalement. J'avais le besoin impérieux de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait d'abord.

Je sentais que j'étais sur le point de découvrir quelque chose, que j'aurai enfin la réponse à une question que je me posais depuis très longtemps. Et je l'ai enfin eu. Plus jeune, j'ai été rejeté violemment, on m'a craché au visage une différence que je ne voyais pas, que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne suis réellement moi-même qu'ici et avec quelques personnes de confiance qui n'ont justement jamais vu la différence qu'on m'a tant reproché et ça m'allait, même si la question restait : en quoi suis-je différente ?

La réponse est venue par une autre question que je me posais parfois sans avoir la réponse. Une réponse toute bête, à laquelle tout le monde sait répondre en général : suis-je droitière ou gauchère ? J'y répondais quand on me demandait, répondant droitière parce que c'est de cette main que j'écris. Pourtant je continuais à me poser la question cycliquement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette réponse sans savoir quoi. Et je me la suis reposée récemment, pour une raison anecdotique, pour quelques mots griffonnés de la main gauche et cette impression de naturel que je ressens quand je le fais. J'ai décidé d'enfin avoir la réponse à cette question.

J'ai appelé mon père et je lui ai demandé enfin : "Petite j'étais droitière ou gauchère ?". La réponse m'a prise de court, je ne pensais pas réellement en avoir une et encore moins celle-ci : "Tu étais les deux, tu es ambidextre de naissance". Et j'ai ressenti un soulagement instantanée, comme si on m'ôtait un poids immense de mes épaules.

Ça paraît insignifiant, juste un détail sans importance. Je le pensais aussi avant d'enfin savoir ce que signifiait réellement être ambidextre : l'absence du gène codant pour l'asymétrie cérébrale, l'absence de _latéralité_. Ce n'est pas juste quelle main je vais utiliser pour écrire, c'est ma structure cérébrale complète qui est différente.

C'est les deux pour moi, tout le temps pour tout parce que c'est ainsi que mon cerveau est. Ni droitière, ni gauchère, je suis les deux. Je suis allée contre ma nature profonde toute ma vie et ça a forcément eu des conséquences. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris ce que je hurlais dans mes textes, enfin compris cette différence qu'on me crachait au visage si souvent, enfin compris réellement pourquoi Mary J. Anna. L'une ET l'autre : ambidextre. Ce conflit intérieur que j'ai ressenti toute ma vie, ces deux parts de moi que je ressentais si différente, c'était ma condition neurologique que je n'acceptais pas.

Je ne saurai vous dire le soulagement que je ressens désormais. La joie que j'ai à entraîner ma main gauche, à la voir maîtriser si rapidement des choses que je pensais impossible avant. Je me sens comme une enfant découvrant que le monde est bien plus vaste que ce qu'il pensait. Tout me semble enfin prendre sens et je me sens enfin libre.

_En quoi suis-je différente ?_

**Je suis ambidextre, je suis les deux à la fois et ni l'un, ni l'autre.**

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

_C'est ton nom que je crains_

Treizième chapitre

_Believe in beautiful_

* * *

J'ai cherché l'éclat de tes yeux dans milles autres. Cherché cette flamme qui ne s'anime que dans tes bras auprès de tant d'inconnus. Et j'ai cru, cru si fort, que je pourrais le recréer. Que si je connaissais la bonne combinaison, le bon dosage ça suffirait.

C'était de la folie, je le réalise aujourd'hui. Ce qui nous lie est bien trop complexe, bien trop lié à tout ce qui nous compose. La moindre différence en fait s'effondrer la structure et il n'en reste plus qu'un ersatz insatisfaisant. Rien ne peut recréer la perfection de nos âmes se rencontrant.

Rien ne peut l'égaler, ni même l'approcher parce que chaque fibre de ce que je suis est en parfaite harmonie avec chacune des tiennes. Sans fausse note, sans besoin de s'accorder, elles entrent en résonance et submergent tout le reste. C'est, au delà des mots, au delà de la compréhension humaine. C'est toi et moi.

Je te regarde allongé près de moi, observant ton profil dans la lumière de midi. Pour une fois tu ne me regardes pas, tes yeux fixent le plafond, plongé dans des pensées que je ne peux qu'imaginer. Nos doigts finement entrelacés, l'incendie nous ravageant apaisé pour un instant.

« Alors ce livre ? »

Ma voix est nonchalante, dissimulant le trouble que je ressens. Doucement tu te tournes vers moi, l'air un instant perdu avant que ton visage prenne une mine sombre. Une seconde j'aimerais retourner en arrière, retirer ma question mais tu réponds déjà.

« Je l'ai donné à des analystes spécialistes, le livre émane d'une magie très puissante mais ils n'ont jamais vu une magie de ce type. Pour son contenu, on a essayé d'en créer des copies mais elles s'effacent à peine créées et on a constaté que tout ceux ayant lu son contenu son incapable de s'en souvenir dans les minutes qui suivent, ils ne se souviennent même plus du livre. C'est du jamais-vu.

\- Tant que le sort sera actif, on ne pourra savoir ce que contient ce livre ?

\- Exactement. »

Je digère l'information, ce livre devait apporter des réponses mais il ne fait que poser plus de questions. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce lié à Julia, à son ravisseur, un pur hasard ? Et la potion dont Harry a parlé, où est-elle ? L'ai-je pris ?

Les questions s'accumulent dans ma tête, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je les laisse me traverser, incapable d'en laisser une s'élever au dessus des autres. Tu serres ma main plus fort pour attirer mon attention, brisant la chaîne infernale. Me rappelant au monde réel.

« Ça va aller, Draco. »

Il y a une telle confiance dans ta voix, une telle certitude dans ton regard que je te crois parfaitement à cet instant. Tu m'apaises, ça me surprends toujours à quel point quelqu'un qui a pu m'horripiler à ce point puisse autant m'apaiser aujourd'hui mais ça me paraît naturel en même temps.

On fera toujours ressortir l'extrême en l'autre, en bien comme en mal, il n'y a pas d'entre deux entre nous. Nos corps s'assemblent autant qu'ils luttent l'un contre l'autre, nos esprits s'affrontent et s'abandonnent ensemble. C'est ce qui nous rend parfaitement équilibrés, parfaitement égaux.

Séparés nous ne sommes rien et ensemble nous sommes tout. Notre individualité est une part de ce que nous sommes à deux mais ce que nous sommes nous ne pouvons l'être qu'ensemble. Ça fait sens de façon si claire dans mon esprit.

Je m'empare de tes lèvres et je me laisse envahir. Le brasier se rallume instantanément. J'oublie les autres sensations, j'oublie le monde, j'oublie tout parce qu'à cet instant il n'y a que ce qu'on éprouve ensemble, que notre réalité qui compte. On fait l'amour pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Avec lenteur, avec intensité, sans fausse note, ni faux semblant. Aucune pensée parasite, aucun calcul, simplement nos corps qui s'apprivoisent et se répondent instinctivement. Nos corps parlent la même langue et tenter de la comprendre est superflue.

Il suffit simplement de l'accepter, d'accepter que nos corps étaient fait pour fusionner, d'accepter que ça fonctionne sans chercher à en retirer la magie. L'inexplicable, l'imprononçable, le sacré dans toute sa pureté.

Notre harmonie est sacrée et rien ne pourra jamais l'altérer tant que nous l'acceptons pleinement. J'accepte ton corps comme une partie du mien et tu acceptes le mien comme une part du tien. Et ça semble si naturel, si facile, aucun ajustement nécessaire.

L'imparfaite perfection de nos deux âmes se frôlant et se mêlant dans un énième corps à corps instinctif. L'évidence du naturel plutôt que les sacrifices de l'artificiel. Et c'est si bon, si bon de sentir mon corps accepté le tien non pas comme autre mais comme mien.

Si bon ne de ne se poser aucune question, de n'avoir aucune crainte. Tu sais tout de moi à cet instant. Non tu es moi et je suis toi. Et nous jouissons ensemble, nos visages figés dans un long cri silencieux qui résonnent plus fort que milles mots entre nous, parce que ce plaisir là est inexprimable. Au delà de toute perception humaine. Il est, simplement.

Nous sommes simplement.

* * *

Je sers un verre d'eau à Julia mais celle-ci réagi à peine. Ses yeux passent de Harry à moi, une expression ouvertement curieuse sur le visage. Nous sommes attablés dans la cuisine, Harry et moi assis d'un côté de la table tandis que Julia nous fait face.

Elle sourit d'un air malicieux, comme un chat sur le point de torturer une souris. Elle perçoit notre malaise et je crois que ça l'amuse d'une certaine manière. Je sens qu'elle est sur le point de parler et j'anticipe ses mots. Aucune chance qu'elle laisse passer une occasion si belle de me taquiner. Elle fini par se jeter à l'eau.

« Alors vous êtes allez dans la chambre ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil suggestif tandis que Harry qui était en train de boire s'étrangle de surprise. Je la regarde entre l'incrédulité et la fierté. Entre l'envie de la réprimander parce que c'est beaucoup trop intime comme question et celle de me cacher sous la table de gêne. Je fini par secouer la tête.

« Si tu nous as dit d'utiliser une chambre, c'est bien pour ne pas le savoir, non ? »

Son sourire malicieux s'évanouit remplacer par une moue boudeuse. Harry nous observe, reprenant encore son souffle et l'air toujours aussi gêné. J'aime qu'il me laisse gérer les choses avec elle, sans s'interposer, comprenant d'instinct que j'en ai besoin pour le moment. Elle pousse un râle théâtral.

« Mais il y a même pas la télé ici.

\- Et ?

\- Je m'ennuie. Vous pourriez au moins me divertir, non ? »

Je la regarde abasourdis tandis que Harry s'étrangle à nouveau en buvant, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle a un grand sourire, très fière de sa sortie et un élan de tendresse me traverse. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi, pas de te divertir avec ma vie privée. »

Ma voix est impérieuse, signifiant clairement la fin de la discussion. Nous nous replongeons dans nos assiettes et pendant un instant nous restons silencieux. Finalement Julia repose brusquement ses couverts. Elle nous regarde l'air goguenard sans dire un mot. Je finis par parler en premier.

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Julia ? »

Du coin de l'œil je vois Harry reposer prudemment le verre qu'il allait à nouveau porter à ses lèvres. Visiblement il préfère éviter de s'étrangler avec pour la troisième fois. Sage décision.

« Rien. Vous formez un très beau couple. »

Cette fois Harry s'étrangle avec sa propre salive et je n'en mène pas plus large. Je m'attendais à une autre taquinerie, pas à un compliment. Le fait qu'elle nous définisse comme un couple me perturbe. C'est absurde d'utiliser ses mots pour nous et pourtant ça fait sens, ça ne semble pas étrange entre ses lèvres, juste un fait.

Harry rassemble le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste tandis que je me passe une main un peu nerveuse sur le visage. Je sais que je dois la corriger, que je ne dois pas la laisser le dire. Mais ça fait du bien quelque part, que quelqu'un nous considère comme légitime et non pas une chose interdite et sale.

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple. »

J'affirme tout en me tournant vers Harry pour qu'il m'approuve. Il hoche la tête d'un air peu convaincu, n'osant probablement pas tester sa voix. Je reporte mon attention sur Julia. Elle hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle reste un instant songeuse. J'en profite pour vérifier l'état d'Harry, je repousse délicatement une mèche en travers de son visage d'une main et lui masse doucement le dos de l'autre. Il me sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Je trouve son malaise touchant, je l'ai rarement vu autant gêné.

Sa main attrape la mienne et il dépose un léger baiser sur ma paume. Sa tendresse m'émeut à un point que je ne saurais définir. Je me penche vers lui, m'apprêtant à l'embrasser.

« Absolument pas un couple. Pas du tout. »

La voix de Julia me surprends à nouveau. Elle a volontairement dit ses mots d'un ton traînant et je m'éloigne brusquement de Harry. J'avais complètement oublié sa présence, c'est fou à quel point quand il est là j'oublie tout le reste.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand Harry m'arrête d'un geste. Il se tourne vers Julia d'un air très sérieux.

« Vous pouvez m'appelez beau-papa, si vous voulez. »

Il a dit ça d'un ton parfaitement calme, sans une once d'ironie. Pendant un instant un silence abasourdis plane dans la pièce puis je croise le regard d'Harry et nous éclatons de rire. Julia nous regarde vaguement outrée d'avoir été prise de court avant d'hausser les épaules et se joindre à notre hilarité. Une fois celle-ci calmée, Julia reporte son attention vers Harry.

« Ok Monsieur l'Auror, vous n'êtes pas un couple. »

Elle écarte les bras en signe de reddition et marque une courte pause avant d'ajouter d'un air songeur.

« Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'y croire quand même. »

Cette fois c'est à notre tour de rester silencieux. Plus de taquinerie, elle est parfaitement sérieuse dans ses propos. C'est encore plus perturbant que quand elle se moquait gentiment de nous. Je lui demande pourquoi, cherchant à dissiper mon trouble.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de croire aux belles choses et que vous êtes la plus belle que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. »

Elle a encore utilisé le ton de l'évidence et si je me sens à nouveau gêné ce n'est plus pour les mêmes raisons. Notre relation s'est épanoui loin du regard des autres, sans que ni lui ni moi ne la définissions jamais. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un à le loisir de la juger et ses mots me soulagent quelque part.

Je me tourne vers Harry et un léger sourire apparaît sur nos lèvres. Je comprends sans un mot qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Nos mains s'entrelacent. Le temps semble s'être figé un instant, c'est la première fois que nous décidons volontairement d'agir selon notre envie devant quelqu'un.

La première fois que je me sens parfaitement à l'aise en sa présence devant quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un instant important, solennel et pourtant si simple. Seulement deux amoureux se tenant la main en présence d'une tierce personne, ça arrive tout les jours. C'est banal, insignifiant.

Mais pour nous c'est tout ce qu'on s'est toujours interdit. C'est la première fois en dix ans que je lui tiens la main devant quelqu'un d'autre et je ne ressens aucune crainte. Quelqu'un nous a vu et a décidé que ce que nous vivions était beau en connaissant parfaitement les circonstances.

C'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle aurait pu nous donner à cet instant, elle nous accepte, accepte cet amour qu'on a mis si longtemps à s'avouer et pendant un instant ça me semble juste. Juste de nous voir comme quelque chose de beau et non plus un secret honteux.

Je me penche et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser est maladroit, rapide, après tout nous n'avons jamais eu de spectateur jusqu'à présent, nous ne sommes pas habitués. Quand je me détourne Harry chuchote à mon oreille pour que seul moi l'entende.

Tout ça s'est déroulé en moins d'une minute mais il peut se passer tant de choses en moins d'une minute. Il s'est écoulé une éternité dans mon âme tandis que je me retourne vers Julia. Je pousse un soupir résigné.

« D'accord. Tant que tu gardes ça pour toi. »

Elle nous adresse un grand sourire triomphant et promets à nouveau de n'en parler à personne. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ça lui fait autant plaisir qu'on s'assume ainsi devant elle. Peut être qu'effectivement elle a besoin de croire aux belles choses.

De voir deux personne s'aimer simplement après avoir passé tant de temps à ne connaître que l'horreur. Peut être que ça lui rappelle ses parents, l'époque où sa vie était belle. Je ne sais pas vraiment et après tout qu'importe. L'essentiel c'est qu'elle nous accepte et qu'au fond ça me soulage.

Le reste du repas se déroule dans une atmosphère bien plus calme. Julia pose beaucoup de question à Harry sur le métier d'Auror et celui-ci nous régale d'anecdotes tour à tour impressionnante, effrayante ou encore absurde. La conversation est simple, naturelle.

Et parfois au détour d'un mot, d'un rire, nos mains se frôlent, nos regards se croisent et nous n'essayons plus de cacher cette complicité qui nous lie depuis si longtemps. Ce n'est rien de spécial, ni de spectaculaire. C'est même parfaitement banal mais quand ça arrive, pendant un instant, je songe aux mots qu'il m'a murmuré à l'oreille.

« J'y crois aussi. »

Et je souri en y repensant parce que pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, je m'autorise à le faire aussi. Je m'autorise à croire en nous et ça me semble la plus belle chose au monde. Une évidence.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 12 mai 2020 à 07h_

_Merci d'être là, merci de vos retours, merci de vos mots, de vos ajouts en alerte, en favoris, de vos vues silencieuses. Merci d'être des centaines à faire vivre mes textes à travers vos yeux depuis des années, de m'avoir suivi au gré de mes notes d'autrice pendant tout ce temps. Merci encore et encore. _

_En espérant vous croisez au détours d'une review. _

**Mary J. Anna.**

_"Oh excuse us. We didn't know how bless we were."_ *

* J'écris des chansons à mes heures perdues, ces phrases sont le refrain d'une d'entre elle. Je le dis même si ça sert à rien. Ah et puis parce que vous devez penser que je suis quelqu'un d'hyper sérieux à force : hier je me suis prise en vidéo en train d'alterner de mains pour manger avec des baguettes chinoises. Voilà vivez avec, IRL je fais n'imp' et j'aime ça.


	14. Les liens du Destin

_Come on, that was a good one. Right ? _

**_Merci à :_ **celui qui m'a montré que j'avais raison de croire en mes rêves plutôt qu'en ceux des autres.

_**Don't talk to people if you're not drunk : **_Parfois je me demande ce qu'est l'amour et souvent je réalise que je ne sais pas au fond. J'aime des gens, des instants, des gestes, une parole au bon moment, une façon d'être, de vivre, de créer ... J'aime des tas de choses sans même y penser, ni le verbaliser. J'ai aimé avec fatalité, avec colère, avec douleur, avec une envie viscérale, impérieuse et une violence délirante. Et j'ai aimé avec facilité, avec douceur, sans douleur, juste l'envie de prolonger l'apaisement, de vivre un instant sans attente. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est l'amour. Alors je continue à répondre à cette question, à chercher, à tenter sans savoir vraiment ce que je fais. Je crois que ce qu'est l'amour n'est pas grave, je crois qu'au fond tout ce qui compte c'est ce que je veux et ce que je ressens. Alors toutes les réponses que j'ai donné à cette question sont bonnes, toutes celles que je donnerais dans le futur le seront aussi parce que l'amour c'est toutes ces réponses et celles de tout les autres qui ont vécu et aimé par le passé. L'amour est multiple, changeant, magnifique et terrifiant. Il est et qu'importe mes efforts je n'en saisirais jamais qu'une petite parcelle de ses infinies déclinaisons.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**C'est ton nom que je crains**

Quatorzième chapitre

_Les liens du Destin_

* * *

J'ai appris avec le temps que le changement n'est que rarement instantané. Je ne suis pas passé de celui que j'étais à celui que je suis aujourd'hui du jour au lendemain. Ce fût un long chemin pour en arriver là, parcouru de détours et de retour en arrière soudain. Je me suis perdu tant de fois entre celui que j'étais, celui que je voulais être et celui qu'on attendait que je sois. Entre mes rêves et ceux des autres.

Je ne sais pas si mes choix actuels sont les bons. Je ne sais pas si ce qui me semble juste aujourd'hui ne me paraîtra pas stupide demain. Si je me suis perdu une fois de plus ou si je suis enfin sur la bonne voie. Je ne saurai peut être jamais mais ce sont mes choix et pas ceux d'un autre. J'ai choisi d'aider Julia, d'être courageux après avoir été traité de lâche toute ma vie. Choisi d'aimer Harry alors qu'on me l'avait désigné comme un rival.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant aujourd'hui ce changement chez moi. Quand ai-je arrêté de me conformer à ce qu'on attendais de moi et décidé de vivre selon mes règles ? Quand suis-je devenu autre chose que ce que je voyais dans les yeux des autres ? Et je pense à lui, comme toujours. Ses mains sur ma peau, sa voix murmurant à mon oreille, ses yeux me dévisageant une lueur indéfinissable au fond de ses prunelles. Que vois-tu Potter quand tu me regardes, dis moi ? Qui vois-tu ?

Je ronge mon frein en cherchant des réponses dans les livres du Manoir Malfoy. Julia a voulu que tu l'interroges seul cette fois. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi. Je représente la délivrance à ses yeux, l'espoir d'un futur meilleur. Elle n'a jamais cherché à me raconter son passé parce qu'elle voit en moi un avenir. Un protecteur aussi mais elle n'a plus besoin de ma protection face à Harry désormais. Quelque part, elle ne veut pas que je sache.

Si je savais par quel enfer elle est passée, si je posais des images exactes sur sa souffrance, je ne pourrais plus la regarder sans les voir. Et elle ne veut pas que je la vois ainsi. Elle veut que je vois celle qu'elle est et sera, pas celle qu'elle a été et je respecte ça. Que je la traite normalement, je crois qu'elle a désespérément besoin de normalité. De s'agacer pour des choses futiles et rire de choses stupides, d'insouciance et de légèreté.

Et d'un parent, de quelqu'un qui l'aime et prends soin d'elle inconditionnellement, sans rien demander en échange. J'aurai ri si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ressentirais ça pour quelqu'un, encore plus pour une enfant qui n'est pas la mienne. Et pourtant à la seconde où j'ai vu son visage pâle dans ce puits obscur, à la seconde où ses yeux bleus ont croisé les miens, j'ai su. Su que je la trouverais, la sauverais et que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens responsable d'elle depuis cet instant. On s'est choisi quelque part, cette main qu'elle m'a tendu et que j'ai saisi lors de notre second échange à sceller notre accord. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider et j'ai accepté. Tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi, je serais là pour l'aider. La sortir du puits n'était qu'une étape sur un parcours bien plus vaste et je serais là à chaque étape, près à l'aider quoi qu'il arrive.

Je ne lui ai rien promis et pourtant j'ai la certitude qu'elle sait aussi bien que moi que je le ferais. Les seules promesses qu'on tienne sont celles qu'on n'a jamais prononcé, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tôt**_

"Tu te sens prête ?"

Elle hausse les épaules peu convaincue, une moue perplexe sur le visage. Pourtant elle avance d'un pas déterminé vers le comptoir.

"J'imagine que je ne le serais jamais vraiment."

Elle s'empare d'une baguette sans une hésitation et d'un geste impatient l'agite dans l'air. Elle a un mouvement de recul alors que des étincelles en jaillissent. Ollivander lui même a l'air surpris. Sur le comptoir des dizaines de baguettes s'amoncellent, c'est la seule qu'elle ai essayé.

"Eh bien, je vais ranger les autres.

\- Attendez."

Elle a posé un bras sur son épaule, l'arrêtant d'un geste. Nous l'observons interloqués alors qu'elle s'empare d'une autre baguette. Elle reproduit le même geste et les étincelles jaillissent à nouveau. Cette fois Ollivander pousse une exclamation de stupeur alors qu'elle essaye déjà une autre baguette, inconsciente de notre choc. Une fois encore les étincelles apparaissent. Elle en teste une dizaine ainsi sous notre regard ahuris.

Finalement Ollivander semble retrouver l'usage de la parole et l'arrête enfin.

"Jeune fille, cela est suffisant. Vous n'avez besoin que d'une seule baguette après tout.

\- Mais vous m'aviez dit que je saurai quand ce serait la bonne."

La perplexité se lit dans son regard. Je me retiens de rire, la voir passer de la confiance la plus totale au doute complet est toujours rafraîchissant. Elle est l'incarnation de l'innocence à cet instant. Ollivander secoue la tête, l'air un peu chagrin.

"En général oui, la baguette choisi son sorcier et n'obéit vraiment qu'à lui seul. Dans votre cas, il semble que ce soit différent.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, c'est ça ? C'est ce que les étincelles veulent dire ?"

Elle a l'air déçu mais résigné en même temps, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui dise ça. Ça me fait mal de la voir ainsi, qu'elle s'attende toujours au pire. Je m'avance pour me placer à ses côtés. Je lui parle doucement, incapable de m'empêcher de sourire.

"Non Julia, les étincelles veulent justement dire que la baguette t'as choisi. Elles t'ont toutes choisie."

La compréhension se fait dans son regard et elle jette un regard émerveillée au tas de baguette sur le comptoir. Elle en attrape une au hasard et trace un grand geste circulaire dans l'air faisant jaillir une flopée d'étincelles qui nous entourent totalement pendant quelques secondes. Son sourire à cet instant est le plus pur que j'ai jamais vu.

"Je suis vraiment une sorcière alors !"

La surprise dans sa voix me bouleverse. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment jusqu'à cet instant, je le réalise désormais. Elle me serre dans ses bras avec une force étonnante, éclatant de rire. Je me surprends à rire à mon tour, contaminé par sa joie enfantine. Je la soulève et la fait tournoyer dans l'air sans réfléchir. Oublié Ollivander et la boutique, il n'y a que nos rires et la fierté quasi paternelle que je ressens à son égard.

Je la repose à terre, un peu gêné alors que nos rires s'estompent. Ollivander toussote pour attirer notre attention et je retrouve instantanément un air sérieux. Je jette un œil à Julia, elle a pris un air d'enfant pris en faute que je reconnais immédiatement. Nos regards se croisent et elle prend un air affligé avant de me faire un clin d'œil complice. Je réprime un sourire, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde

"Ravi de votre enthousiasme, Mademoiselle. Si vous pouviez choisir une baguette afin de le rendre officiel, ce serait encore mieux. Vous n'êtes pas la seule sorcière a en avoir besoin."

Julia s'excuse et reporte son attention sur les baguettes, les soupesant sans parvenir à prendre une décision. Soudain une idée semble traverser son esprit, elle murmure quelque mots à Ollivander qui acquiesce enthousiaste. Il fouille dans les étagères et revient avec une unique baguette. Julia la prends en main et cette fois les étincelles envahissent tout l'espace de la boutique. J'observe le spectacle en silence, abasourdi. Ollivander sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Tout sorcier a une baguette qui lui convient mieux que les autres. Je vous l'avais bien dit."

Julia lui rends la baguette et il la range délicatement dans son écrin. D'un geste de sa propre baguette, les autres se rangent d'elle-même et filent à leur place habituelle. Il tends l'écrin à Julia et je m'approche pour payer. Je pose la somme sur le comptoir. Soudain alors qu'on s'apprête à partir Ollivander me fait signe de m'avancer. Du coin de l'œil je vois Julia s'éloigner, comprenant que le vieil homme ne veut me parler qu'à moi.

"Excusez-moi pour ma curiosité, mais vous n'êtes aucunement affilié à cette jeune fille, n'est ce pas ? Par le sang, je veux dire."

Je secoue la tête sans comprendre où il veut en venir. Je lui demande pourquoi cette question intrigué.

"Comme vous le savez chaque baguette est unique mais dans de rares cas il arrive qu'une baguette ai une jumelle. En général les baguettes jumelles choisissent deux sorciers de la même famille. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois deux baguettes jumelles choisir des porteurs qui n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

\- Venez-en aux faits, s'il vous plaît.

\- Elle a demandé la même baguette que vous, votre baguette ayant une jumelle c'est celle-ci que je lui ai apporté. J'ai supposé que ça n'avait pas d'importance dans son cas mais vous l'avez bien vu, la baguette a réagi bien plus que les autres instantanément."

Il se tait et regarde derrière moi plongé dans ses réflexions. J'attire à nouveau son attention, pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation. Il sursaute légèrement avant de reprendre.

"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est déjà arrivé une fois par le passé. Saviez-vous que Mr Potter et Voldemort avaient des baguettes jumelles ? (Je secoue la tête étonné.) J'ai toujours supposé que c'était la prophétie, leur destin inextricablement lié qui avait provoqué ce fait. Que le lien du Destin s'était substitué au lien du Sang dans leur cas.

\- Vous voulez dire que ...

\- Je pense que vous et cette jeune fille êtes liés par un puissant Destin. Sans compter, la réaction des autres baguettes. Qui qu'elle soit, elle n'est pas une sorcière ordinaire. Faite attention à vous Mr Malfoy et à elle aussi, ce genre de singularité peut attirer bien des convoitises."

Je le remercie un peu surpris par ses révélations. Je fais signe à Julia de me rejoindre et nous sortons de la boutique. Elle est encore très excitée par la confirmation de son statut de sorcière, parlant avec animation et volubilité. Je réponds avec enthousiasme et lui propose de commencer à lui acheter les indispensables de tout sorcier débutant. Refoulant mes interrogations au fond de mon esprit.

* * *

Je n'avais pas repensé à cet événement, je pensais le faire plus tard mais les choses se sont enchaînés et je n'avais pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Le destin ... Le livre dont je me suis souvenu traite de magie du destin et je l'ai trouvé juste avant d'avoir des visions de Julia. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Il faut que j'en parle à Harry que les analystes puissent diriger leur recherche avec plus de précision.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur un élément important du puzzle. Je sors ma baguette et l'observe un instant, pensant à sa jumelle que possède désormais Julia. D'un mouvement souple du poignet je m'en sers pour ranger les livres que j'étudiais avant de me lever pour rejoindre Harry et Julia. Ils sont allés dans le salon bleu pour discuter, c'est une petite pièce dans laquelle Mère aimait s'isoler au fond de l'aile droite du Manoir.

Je toque doucement à la porte et un instant plus tard Harry apparaît à celle-ci.

"Désolé de vous interrompre. Je peux te parler une seconde ?"

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, j'entends Julia lui dire qu'elle peut attendre et qu'ils reprendront plus tard. J'entraîne Harry un peu plus loin dans le couloir et jette un sort de silence, je ne veux pas troubler Julia avec de telles révélations pour le moment. Je lui explique rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé chez Ollivander. A la fin de mon récit, il a l'air particulièrement troublé.

"C'est très curieux effectivement, j'en ferais part à l'équipe qui étudie le livre. Enfin des baguettes jumelles, pas de la réaction des autres baguettes. Ollivander a raison, ce genre de choses peut attirer la convoitise. Sois prudent Draco, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est d'être le jouet du Destin ..."

Il n'ajoute rien, il m'a raconté après la Guerre ce qu'avait impliqué son lien avec Voldemort. Rien de spécifique, il est resté dans les grandes lignes mais c'est une chose dont il a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre. Je m'en veux de lui avoir rappelé. Je le prends dans mes bras et je ne saurais dire lequel de nous réconforte l'autre. Nous restons un instant comme ça, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, un instant de calme dans la tempête qui a chamboulé nos vies.

Finalement, il recule d'un pas. Je dissipe le sort de silence et juste avant de retourner auprès de Julia, il dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. Je le regarde s'éloigner, ne sachant dire ce qui me trouble le plus dans les événements récents. Je me souviens qu'il y a peu j'aurai tout donné pour que ma vie soit moins monotone et désormais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que quelque chose se passe.

A croire que quelque chose ou quelqu'un a entendu mes prières. Et je ne saurai dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 25 Mai 2020 à environ 20h00._

_Je reprends progressivement mes marques, me replongeant dans cette histoire et m'éloignant chaque fois un peu plus de la mienne. Prendre un peu de recul, un peu de hauteur et créer à nouveau. C'est étrange, avec cette histoire je connais toutes les raisons, toutes les explications mais je n'ai aucune idée du chemin et de la destination, c'est un exercice étrange. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. _

_Avec toute ma reconnaissance pour vos retours,_

**Mary J. Anna**


	15. La seule

_Qu'importe mes secrets, qu'importe mes crimes. Pardonne moi de n'avoir jamais su être une autre. _

**_Merci à : _**mon inspiration, je la blâme souvent pour mon manque de régularité mais elle mérite un petit hommage de temps en temps.

_**And the sun shine bright on this silly world : **_Une main serrant la mienne, des doigts finement entrelacés et un goût d'infinité sur la langue. Des soupirs enfiévrés emplissant le silence de la nuit. Soupirs qui résonnent encore bien après dans ma mémoire. Et qu'importe le reste, qu'importe ce monde absurde et que j'en aime un autre. Je ne veux pas penser ce soir, je veux simplement être au delà de tout. Au delà du raisonnable et de l'identifiable. Caresser du doigts une part d'éternité. Me perdre dans la sensation à en oublier tout le reste. Jusqu'à mon nom et le tien. Tu sais, on n'emprisonne pas les miracles.

_**My spirit is cold, but my body is blessed. **_

_Bonne lecture, les enfants ! (Enfin non, j'espère que les enfants ne me lisent pas.)_

* * *

C'est ton nom que je crains

Quinzième chapitre

_La seule_

* * *

Je te regarde de l'autre côté de la rue. Tu tiens la main de ton fils et Ginny tient l'autre. Promenade en famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Les photographes sont prêts à immortaliser le moment. Je vois d'ici le titre : "Sortie familiale pour le Survivant, un bonheur mérité". De quoi faire fondre le cœur des lecteurs. Le tout juste devant ma foutue boutique qui vient à peine de ré-ouvrir.

Les quelques clients s'éloignent précipitamment des vitres alors que tu traverses la rue, entraînant femme et enfant. Un instant je me fige réalisant ton intention. Le carillon de la porte retentit et les clients feignent l'indifférence. Ginny glisse un mot à ton oreille, l'air agacé en me voyant. Tu secoues la tête et avance jusqu'au comptoir. Je te regarde t'approcher incapable de faire un geste, sous le choc.

J'ai conscience que la boutique entière nous observe alors je me force à reprendre contenance. Je me compose un visage neutre et professionnel.

"Charmante boutique, Malfoy."

Ta voix est polie, tout juste. Ton regard lui brille légèrement. Ginny m'adresse un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation. Je m'apprête à te demander ce que je peux faire pour toi quand une voix stridente d'enfant résonne.

"Papa, tu connais le monsieur ?"

Sa voix est innocente, pleine d'une candeur enfantine, un peu émerveillée. Tu ris alors que Ginny fusille votre fils du regard. Il tire sur ta manche et tu le prends dans tes bras pour lui permette d'être à notre hauteur. Je lui fais face, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Il paraît que tu as usé d'un sort pour que son visage n'apparaisse sur aucune photo prise sans ton autorisation. J'observe le visage de l'enfant. Ton fils. Je cherche Ginny dans ses traits mais je ne vois que toi.

"Je te présente Draco Malfoy, il était à Poudlard avec maman et moi."

Je retiens un rire sarcastique, Ginny lève les yeux au ciel. Je te regarde et tu m'adresses un imperceptible clin d'œil. Ton fils lui me tends la main et déclare avec précaution, cherchant à se souvenir des bons mots.

"Enchanté, Monsieur Malfoy. Moi je suis James Potter."

J'attrape sa petite main avec la mienne et la serre brièvement. Une série de flash se déclenche. Les gros titres de demain viennent de changer, je le pressent. "Potter et Malfoy : la poignée de main du pardon". Tout aussi faux que le précédent. Tu m'as pardonné, il y a bien longtemps. Ta venue n'avait qu'un unique but, que les deux personnes que tu aimes se rencontrent enfin.

Merde Potter, je t'aime tellement à cet instant. C'est ridicule, stupide et inutilement risqué. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu n'aurais pas dû, surtout pas devant Ginny. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être complètement bouleversé par ton geste. D'être stupidement ému alors que je retire ma main de celle de ton fils. Stupidement touché alors que pendant une seconde tes yeux brillent un peu plus fort.

Tu le reposes à terre et t'agenouilles pour lui murmurer quelque chose que nul autre ne peut entendre. Il rit, un son cristallin et clair, sans aucune malice. Tes mots résonnent dans mon esprit, de cette voix un peu brisée, lasse que je connais trop bien "Et parfois j'ai tellement envie de lui parler de toi". Une vague d'émotion me traverse alors que je vous regarde rire ensemble, complice. Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire qui risquerais de te le faire perdre.

Si ça signifiai renoncer à toi pour toujours, je le ferai, sans une hésitation. Vous êtes beaux ensemble, tes yeux brillent d'amour, de joie et les siens aussi. Ton fils est ton monde, je ne l'avais jamais remis en cause mais je n'en avais jamais pris parfaitement conscience. Ginny s'agenouille à vos côtés et James vous prends tout les deux dans les bras, au comble du bonheur. Les flash reprennent. La culpabilité et la colère me tordent le ventre.

C'est injuste, ça l'a toujours été. Ton geste était un geste d'amour et pourtant je t'en voudrais presque à cet instant. Je détourne le regard mal à l'aise, incapable de soutenir la vision de votre harmonie familiale. Tu n'aimes peut être pas Ginny mais vous aimez votre fils et votre fils vous aime. Et c'est beau, malgré l'horreur que ça implique. Comment une chose aussi belle a pu se créer à partir de fondation aussi monstrueuses ?

Tu relèves la tête de votre étreinte et tu me regardes droit dans les yeux, profitant que personne ne peut nous voir. Tes lèvres forment une phrase muette que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je secoue la tête négativement et tu as un sourire d'excuse. Ton fils a le même sourire que toi, te l'a-t-on déjà dit ? Sûrement mais c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, toi et Ginny vous relevez. Tu me demandes une potion quelconque d'une voix neutre mais tes yeux pétillent encore.

Je vais la chercher, en profitant pour essayer de calmer la tempête que tu as déclenché en moi. C'est si dur de feindre l'indifférence quand chacun de tes gestes me dévastent, si dur de faire semblant quand j'ai l'impression que tout en moi crie à ton approche. Je pose la potion sur le comptoir et nos doigts se touchent alors que tu la récupères, un simple effleurement et pourtant mon corps est parcouru d'électricité. Je vois à ton regard que tu l'as ressenti aussi.

A tes côtés, Ginny s'impatiente, te rappelant que ce détour n'était pas prévu à votre programme. Tu t'excuses et t'empresses de fourrer la potion dans ta poche. Tu me demandes combien tu me dois et la réponse m'échappe.

"Je te dois bien ça, ne t'en fais pas."

Je te tends la main et nos mains se joignent un instant. Nouveau crépitement de flash. Nos mains se séparent et je serre dans la mienne le nouveau morceau de parchemin que tu m'as laissé. J'espère que personne ne l'a remarqué. Je te dis au revoir poliment et tu fais de même, Ginny se contente d'un geste de la main tandis que James me lance un sourire radieux en criant : "Au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy". Alors que vous vous éloignez j'entends Ginny te glisser :

"Franchement pourquoi tu as tenu à venir ici ? Il n'y a d'autres boutiques de potions, tenus par des gens plus fréquentables.

\- Peut être mais Malfoy est le meilleur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

Elle secoue la tête et presse le pas, franchement agacée. Tu hausses les épaules, adressant un sourire de connivence à tout ceux alentours semblant dire "Ah le mariage, pas facile tout les jours, n'est ce pas ?" avant de la rejoindre, entraînant James dans ton sillage. Le carillon sonne une nouvelle fois. Je fourre ton parchemin dans ma poche avant de faire signe au prochain client de s'avancer, reprenant le cours normal de mon existence.

Bien plus tard ce jours là, je m'installe dans le grand salon. Julia a découvert récemment la piscine du Manoir et va y nager chaque jour avant de dîner. Je suis donc tranquille. Le jour déclinant crée une lumière presque orangée à cette heure. Je me sers un verre de whisky-pur-feu et sors ce que tu m'as donné de ma poche. C'est ce que tu as essayé de me dire plus tôt, que tu avais une lettre pour moi. J'observe un instant le parchemin plié avant d'oser l'ouvrir.

_Draco,_

_Je t'écris ces mots parce que je sais trop bien que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de te les dire en face, ou plus tard et je ne veux pas attendre pour te les dire. Je crois qu'on a déjà trop attendu toi comme moi. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à mes fins et je ne voudrais pas que tu m'attendes en vain. Je suis si fatigué de te faire des promesses qu'on sait tout les deux que je ne peux tenir, qu'importe à quel point je le voudrais. _

_Je voulais juste te présenter James. C'est stupide, je sais mais j'en rêve depuis si longtemps. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses faire partie de ma vie, ne plus avoir à cacher ton existence même à mes meilleurs amis, pouvoir simplement te tenir la main et te présenter à ceux que j'aime. Je sais que ça me fera mal de devoir lui cacher la vérité mais j'ai envie que tu le vois et qu'il te voit aussi. J'ai envie que tu le connaisses même si lui ne saura peut être jamais à quel point tu comptes pour moi. _

_C'est égoïste peut être mais j'en avais besoin. Le temps qu'on a passé avec Julia me l'a fait réaliser. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie ainsi, __Draco, je ne veux pas que tu restes à jamais mon secret. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et j'ai mis si longtemps à oser me l'avouer, encore plus à te le dire. Je t'aime et ça me tue de le dire. Ça me tue mais ça me libère aussi, parce que c'est vrai. Peut être la seule chose vraie dans ma vie, en dehors de James. _

_Tu sais, je nous ai imaginé tout les quatre. Ta fille, mon fils et nous, autour de cette table de cuisine, riant, nous taquinant, s'aimant. Et ça m'a paru tellement juste, tellement pur comme souhait que j'ai eu envie d'hurler de frustration. Cette vision me hante. Une vraie famille enfin, imparfaite, un peu étrange mais une famille tout de même. Une famille qu'on aurait choisi et créé ensemble. Tout ce que je ne peux te promettre. Alors je ne te le promettrais pas, je te respecte trop pour ça._

_Je t'ai toujours écrit uniquement de courtes notes, je n'ai jamais osé écrire plus parce que, Draco, sais-tu à quel point c'est dur d'écrire quand tes mains tremblent ? Quand tout ce que tu écris te semble vide de sens ? Quand tu as l'impression que quoi que tu fasses tu feras plus de mal que de bien ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas que je t'empêche de vivre ? J'ai essayé de rester à distance tant de fois, de ne plus t'entraîner dans tout ça mais je replonge à chaque fois et tu chutes avec moi. _

_Combien en as-tu quitté par ma faute ? Combien de fois t'ai-je poussé à te parjurer ? Je n'avais pas le droit, je le sais. Et tu m'aimes, ça me fout en l'air quand j'y repense. On m'a dit que l'amour vainquait tout. J'y ai cru si fort, si longtemps, pourtant je ne vois aucune fin heureuse pour nous, aucune solution. L'amour n'est pas aussi puissant qu'on me l'a fait croire enfant. Probablement parce qu'on ne m'a jamais dit que je devrais un jour choisir entre deux personnes que j'aime autant. _

_Alors pardonne moi ma faiblesse, pardonne moi mon égoïsme. Je voulais simplement te présenter mon fils, que tu vois son visage et le voir te sourire. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons avoir pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'un jour, je pourrais te le présenter à nouveau, pour de vrai cette fois. Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je l'espère. __Alors je terminerais sur ces mots stupides mais vrais._

_Tu es la seule famille que je me sois choisis, qu'importe que nul ne le sache. Je t'ai choisi et je ne cesserais jamais de le faire. Encore et encore, tant que tu voudras bien de moi, je serais là. Qu'importe les risques, qu'importe les promesses que je fais aux autres. Il n'y a que toi et James qui comptez à mes yeux. Et je continuerais à rêver de nous. De cette famille imparfaite et étrange mais qui serait nôtre. _

_Alors je te présente mon fils, en espérant qu'un jour il sera le notre. _

_Harry._

Mes mains tremblent sur le parchemin et je ferme un instant les yeux. J'imagine cette famille dont tu parles. Et je la trouve terriblement belle cette famille. Terriblement tentante. Ça fait si mal, tu sais, de nous imaginer ainsi. Si mal d'y croire sans savoir si ce sera un jour possible. Et ça fait du bien aussi parce que tu as raison, ça paraît juste. Et pendant un instant, je me fiche du reste.

J'aimerais te voir, pouvoir te répondre et apaiser ta culpabilité. Oui au fond je les ai quitté pour toi mais ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, j'ai cru le faire tant de fois. J'ai essayé de t'éviter, de te dire non mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu le faire réellement. C'est toi que je veux et qu'importe que ce soit impossible, tant que tu me voudras aussi, je serais là. Parce que tu te trompes, l'amour est plus puissant encore qu'on te l'a fait croire enfant.

Notre amour a survécu à tout pendant dix ans, qu'importe le reste, il est resté intact. Au contraire, il s'est renforcé alors que tout était contre nous. On a continué à s'aimer malgré tout, à trouver des solutions pour le maintenir en vie alors que tout nous disait d'abandonner. Alors pour une fois, je serais le plus fort de nous deux et je te prouverais un jour qu'on avait raison d'y croire. Parce que malgré la douleur, tu es toujours la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

_Tu es toujours la seule famille que je me sois jamais choisis._

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Publié le 1er Juin 2020 à 20h30 (on dirait un horaire de spectacle ça : "lundi soir à 20h30 dans votre salle de concert voici : Mary J. Anna, l'alcoolique décadente et ses milles facéties". Vous pouvez me dire de fermer ma gueule.)_

_Oui, j'ai été régulière. Une semaine pile après le dernier chapitre. Moi aussi, ça m'effraye un peu. _

_Déjà quatre mois que cette histoire a commencé. Quatre mois et plus de retours de votre part que je ne l'aurai cru. Vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette histoire et ça me touche plus que je ne saurai le dire. _

_Merci de me suivre dans mes élucubrations. _

"Je peux mentir sur beaucoup mais pas sur ma vraie nature. Et ta haine n'y changera rien." **Une note. **

**Mary J. Anna**

PS : J'ai écrit un OS récemment, ce fut fun.

PPS : Si jamais quelqu'un se sent chaud pour me corriger, je serais ravie d'avoir un.e bêta. Je promets pas de salaire mais paraît que je suis drôle. (_Oui je propose de vous payez en blague, prenez le comme vous le voulez._) Bref si il y a des intéressés faite moi signe, vous aurez au moins mon infinie reconnaissance.


	16. L'extraordinaire de l'ordinaire

_Touche moi et je te toucherais en retour. Aime moi et je le ferais peut être. _

**_Merci à :_**Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je crois que je n'ai jamais su. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je crois que c'est de joie, de soulagement. Parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que j'avais mal et que je ne sais plus exprimer mes émotions autrement. Alors qu'importe qui ou quoi je remercie. Merci, c'est tout.

_**Je t'aime mais moi je n'aime pas comme toi : **_J'aime inconditionnellement, avec une puissance que nul n'imagine. J'aime un instant et j'oublie les suivants. Parce que je n'aime que ce que je vois. Je me fiche d'où tu vas, de ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là. Je ne veux pas te posséder, après tout et je ne veux surtout pas être tienne. Je veux qu'on soit nôtre, juste un instant, parfaitement nôtre sans plus distinguer qui et qui. La transcendance de nos chairs inutiles et la réunion de ces deux morceaux d'âmes résonnant à l'unisson quelque part, là, proche de nos cœurs écorchés. Alors je t'aime sans condition, sans concession, sans confession. Je t'aime toi et tout les autres qui vivent avec une part d'âme résonnant à l'unisson de la mienne.

**Et qu'importe que nul n'y croit tant que nous existe encore. **

_Bonne lecture bordel !_

* * *

**C'est ton nom que je crains**

Seizième chapitre

_L'extraordinaire de l'ordinaire_

* * *

La lumière rousse du jour déclinant traverse la grande verrière entourant la piscine du Manoir, donnant l'impression étrange que l'eau s'embrase. Je me concentre sur mes mouvements, tentant de discipliner ma nage après des années sans pratique. J'ai toujours aimé l'eau, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Mes parents me laissaient nager autant que je le voulais tant que je ne m'éloignais pas trop.

C'est apaisant de simplement agir sans penser à autre chose. De laisser parfois son corps flotter et de se sentir en phase avec tout le reste de l'univers sans effort. J'en ai été privé pendant tellement d'années. Ce qui est d'autant plus ironique que mon dernier lieu de captivité était un puits. Je me laisse couler vers le fond, étouffant tout les sons alentours. Je me sens en sécurité ainsi, loin de tout ce qui pourrait me blesser.

J'ouvre les yeux, regardant vers la surface. La lumière du soleil se diffracte au contact de l'eau. C'est magnifique à observer, comme l'effet que produit la lumière en frappant un vitrail coloré. Je me sens dans un lieu mystique, plus proche du divin que dans n'importe quel lieu. Les sorciers croient-ils en Dieu ou en autre chose ? Ont-ils la moindre religion d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait que je pose la question à Draco.

Mes cheveux s'enroulent et se déroulent autour de moi au gré des légers courants que mes mouvements créent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont une barrière protectrice entre le monde et moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé qu'on me les coupe à l'hôpital. C'est la seule chose que mes ravisseurs n'ont pas altéré chez moi. Ils ont essayé des dizaines de choses sur mon corps, le brûlant, le coupant, allant jusqu'à me rendre aveugle d'un œil. Ils ne disaient jamais pourquoi.

Les médico-mages ont réussi à me rendre la vue mais ça reste étrange. Je m'étais habituée à ma vue limitée, à ne plus voir le monde que d'un seul œil. On s'habitue à tout au final, même au pire. Et je pressens que je pourrais m'habituer bien plus vite à cette nouvelle vie. Au début ça m'a semblé surréaliste, cet homme qui apparaissait et disparaissait soudainement ne pouvait pas être réel. Pourtant à l'instant où je l'ai vu, j'ai cru en lui, su qu'il réussirait à me sauver.

Réaction d'enfant naïve probablement mais la réalité a fini par surpasser mes attentes. Il m'a sauvé de ce puits et il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il est revenu chaque jour, malgré le malaise évident qu'il ressentait en ma présence. Il est resté à mes côtés, s'adaptant à mes besoins sans demander quoi que ce soit en retour. C'est cliché, je le sais. Si nous étions dans un conte de fée, il aurait été un prince de mon âge et nous serions tombés amoureux.

Enfin quand je vois où je vis désormais nous ne sommes pas si éloignés d'un palais. Mais non, il n'est pas mon prince charmant et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de chose. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, jamais aimé et je ne suis pas pressée de le découvrir. On m'a déjà forcé à subir tant de chose qui ne sont pas de mon âge, j'aimerais juste être encore une enfant pendant quelques temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il me voit, une enfant qui a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Il est maladroit parfois, un peu empoté mais il essaye vraiment d'agir au mieux. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça. C'est comme s'il comprenait instinctivement ce dont j'ai besoin. Il me laisse aller à mon rythme, tout en m'apportant un cadre de vie stable. C'est peut être étrange que j'ai voulu qu'il prenne ce rôle, encore plus qu'il ai accepté.

Après tout, il est un homme célibataire n'ayant aucune expérience de la parentalité. Une "vraie" famille aurait probablement été plus judicieux comme choix. Mais je ne voulais pas vivre avec des inconnus. Je voulais Draco, celui qui m'a sauvé du puits et est resté à mes côtés chaque jour depuis alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Peut être parce qu'il a l'air aussi perdu que moi et que quelque part ça me fait du bien de voir que je ne suis pas la seule avec des lacunes.

Aujourd'hui, il m'a emmené avec lui à son travail. Je suis restée dans l'arrière boutique, étudiant quelques livres qu'il m'a recommandé pour appréhender la culture sorcière. Il venait me voir dès qu'il le pouvait, veillant à ce que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, n'hésitant pas à prendre quelques minutes pour répondre à mes questions. Ça m'a rappelé mon enfance, c'est ainsi que mes parents me faisaient l'école. Surtout mon père, ma mère se consacrant majoritairement à ses recherches.

Ils n'ont rien de semblable ni dans le physique, ni dans le caractère mais il me fait penser à lui dans son attitude parfois. Enfin si mon père avait été bien moins sévère. On a une relation plus égalitaire aussi, je sens qu'il me traite plus souvent comme une adulte à part entière dont l'avis compte réellement. Équilibre étrange entre l'ami et la figure paternelle. Je sens les efforts qu'il fait pour m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin sans outrepasser les limites, de me protéger tout en créant un véritable lien unique.

J'ai déjà un père et je ne permettrais à personne d'essayer de le remplacer. Mon père a été là pour moi pendant toute mon enfance. Il a pansé mes plaies et séché mes larmes. Fait découvrir le monde, les choses, donné des valeurs, une valeur aussi. Rire et m'émerveiller. Son souvenir me donnait la force quand tout me semblait perdu, quand je me disais que le monde n'avait rien de bon à offrir, que la mort était la seule issue. Je le revoyais me sourire, prendre soin de moi et je me rappelais que malgré l'horreur, malgré la douleur, je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Parce qu'il était mort en essayant de me sauver.

C'est peut être injuste pour ma mère, cette préférence, mais mon père était mon monde quand elle n'était qu'une figure lointaine. Perdue dans ses recherches et ne pouvant nous accorder que très peu de son temps. Elle essayait pourtant et je sais qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle aurait tout fait pour moi. Je n'oublie pas que si c'est ensemble qu'ils m'ont donné la vie, c'est ensemble qu'ils l'ont perdu. Pour moi. Je n'oublierais jamais ce sacrifice.

En réalité, je l'admirais plus que je ne l'aimais. Créature presque mystique qui parfois nous accordait le privilège de sa présence avant de retourner à ses recherches. Une nuit, je me suis levée pour aller boire et je l'ai surprise dans la cuisine. Elle fumait une cigarette accoudée à la fenêtre, dans le noir, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Perdue dans des pensées que je n'aurai jamais pu qu'effleurer sans les comprendre. Observant des choses que je n'aurai jamais pu voir. Inaccessible. Et à chaque fois que je repense à elle, je la vois ainsi.

Alors je l'aimais mais comme on aime un héro, sans espérer qu'elle me le rendre en retour, sans croire que je puisse réellement l'atteindre. Ma mère était perdue dans ses recherches, génie cherchant à changer le monde et je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir. Alors non quand j'avais besoin de réconfort, de me rappeler la bonté du monde ce n'est pas son image que j'invoquais. C'était mon père, parce que lui me voyait pleinement quand une part de ma mère était toujours avec ses recherches, si loin de nous.

Et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit tente de me le faire oublier. J'ai invoqué son image chaque jour de ma captivité, refusant de le faire tomber dans l'oubli. Dessinant les traits de son visage dans la boue, la poussière, le sang. Qu'importe le support, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'un jour oublier son visage. Je l'idéalise peut être mais si Draco m'a sorti de l'enfer, c'est mon père qui m'a permis d'y survivre. Alors j'ai déjà un père, qu'importe qu'il soit mort, je n'en veux aucun autre.

Je ne veux pas idéaliser Draco, l'ériger à la même place qu'avait mon père qui lui restera éternellement parfait à mes yeux. Je veux le voir tel qu'il est. Imparfait, maladroit, ne sachant pas toujours faire les bons choix. Humain. Et surtout vivant et non figé dans le passé.

J'aperçois justement sa silhouette troublée au dessus de l'eau. D'une impulsion je remonte à la surface. Impeccablement habillé, ses cheveux pâles prenant des reflets plus dorés dans le crépuscules, il se contente d'attendre sans un mot. Je rejoins le bord et il me désigne un peignoir m'attendant sur un fauteuil, m'informant qu'il est l'heure de dîner. De près, je remarque que ses yeux gris sont légèrement bordés de rouges. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur qu'il balaie d'un geste distrait.

"On se rejoint dans la cuisine, ne traîne pas trop."

Il s'éloigne alors que j'enfile le peignoir, rassemblant mes affaires. Je traverse le Manoir, laissant derrière moi des gouttes d'eau qui s'effacent au bout de quelques secondes. La première fois que j'ai remarqué ce phénomène, j'ai été tellement surprise que j'ai tenté d'autres expériences. Finalement Draco m'a surprise alors que j'expérimentais, une pile de produits divers à mes côtés. Il a ri quand je lui ai expliqué ce phénomène étrange et m'a expliqué que le Manoir était enchanté.

La magie est partout ici, je ne l'ai pas remarqué dès le départ mais elle se cache dans certains détails. Les personnages peints se déplacent dans leur cadre, le quittant parfois et si je tends l'oreille je peux les entendre murmurer. Je les soupçonne de se faire discret en ma présence. Parfois les armures changent de place, au début je pensais que c'était moi qui ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Jusqu'à ce que j'en croise une l'arme au poing, marchant avec détermination dans le couloir.

J'ai l'impression que chaque jour, je perce un nouveau secret ordinaire de ce lieu. C'est assez grisant d'explorer un territoire aussi grand, aussi pleins de petits et de gros secrets. Tant de portes fermées qui ne demandent qu'à être ouverte, de phénomènes mystérieux qui ne demandent qu'à être expliqué. Le frisson de la découverte, sans la crainte. Draco a bien proposé de me le faire visiter mais j'ai décliné. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il a soupiré de soulagement.

Je ne peux le lui reprocher, une visite en bonne et due forme aurait sûrement pris des heures. Alors j'explore à mon rythme, la surprise restant constante. Quand je suis tombée sur la piscine la première fois, je suis restée figée à l'entrée. C'était l'après-midi, le soleil se déversait à flot à travers la verrière, l'air semblait saturé de cette lumière qui capturait jusqu'au moindre grains de poussière, le transformant en paillettes d'or. Un grand escalier permettait de descendre au niveau de l'eau, ce qui m'a surprise puisque j'étais au rez de chaussée.

J'ai fini par ouvrir la porte entièrement vitrée, fascinée et soudain un bruit de torrent a envahie la pièce et je me suis tournée vers son origine. Une gigantesque cascade semblant naturelle alimentait le bassin de nage. Parfaitement intégrée à la structure du château, l'eau se déversait en un torrent continu, des dizaines de variétés de plantes et de fleurs s'épanouissant le long de la roche brute. D'immenses papillons multicolores volaient en silence au dessus de l'eau qui s'épanouissait dans une grande cuvette semblant naturelle.

Je suis descendue et me suis postée face à la cascade. Et pendant un instant j'ai oublié la verrière au dessus de ma tête, les fauteuils et tables s'égayant le long des murs, les murs du manoir eux mêmes. Il n'y avait que ce coin de nature si parfait, si réel dans les moindres détails qu'on ne pouvait remettre en doute sa vérité. Je sentais presque le vent sur ma peau alors que j'observais la cascade se déverser, créant un tas de petits arc-en-ciel au grès de son parcours. La magie encore, puissante et merveilleuse.

Et j'ai beau en voir des preuves chaque jour, j'en suis toujours surprise. Telle Alice, je suis passée de l'autre côté du miroir pour découvrir un monde enchanteur. Parfois je m'interroge, me demandant si tout ceci ne serait pas qu'un rêve. Si un matin je ne me réveillerais pas à nouveau là bas, dans ce puits obscur. Mais chaque jour où rien ne change éloigne les questions un peu plus. Le contraste est si frappant pourtant, cela semble irréel. Je suis passée de l'horreur à la magie en un claquement de doigts. En une main prise au bon moment.

Les souvenirs me hantent pourtant, m'assaillant tels une nuée d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans mon cœur. Je me réveille la nuit et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression d'y être à nouveau. Aléatoirement sans cohérence, il suffit d'un détail pour qu'un fragment de souvenirs me déchire l'âme. Je voudrais oublier, me perdre dans cette nouvelle vie et laisser mon passé derrière moi. Effacer les marques sur mon esprit comme on a effacé celles de mon corps. La blessure est trop profonde pourtant. On n'oublie pas la douleur, on apprends à vivre avec.

A vivre avec la terreur qui m'envahie parfois, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Un tintement métallique me rappelant celui de mes chaînes, l'odeur des potions qu'on me donnait, un éclat de voix. Et soudain j'y suis à nouveau, hurlant en silence alors que les souvenirs m'emportent. J'ai peur au fond, si peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion, une simple création de mon esprit brisé. Alors j'essaye de m'ancrer dans la réalité, c'est pour ça que je nage, pour ressentir mon corps pleinement. Sentir la vérité de ce monde. Qu'importe au fond si ce n'est qu'un rêve pourtant.

_Quand on a vécu l'enfer, même les illusions ont un goût de paradis._

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

_Posté le 8 Juin 2020 à 16h36 (il fait moche donc ça compte comme si c'état la nuit). _

_Ma régularité m'étonne encore. Je ne la prends pas pour acquise, je me connais trop bien pour ça. Mais ça fait du bien, après la pause d'un mois. Du bien d'écrire à nouveau avec régularité, avec force. De créer, créer tout le temps sans arrêt, à en oublier tout le reste. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. _

_A bientôt,_

Mary J. Anna

_"La folie c'est de croire aux rêves des autres."_

P.S. : le site n'envoie plus les alertes pour les MP, sachez-le.


	17. Vivre

_Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, rien n'est grave. _

**_Merci à :_**Cha910 pour sa correction, elle mérite clairement une médaille vu que je ne comprends pas moi même la moitié de ce que j'écris.

_**Je suis les deux et aucune des deux au même moment :** _On dit que les génies ont tous une part de folie en eux. Je crois que j'ai une part de génie dans ma folie. C'est déjà bien.

_Bonne chance, les amis._

* * *

**C'est ton nom que je crains**

Dix-septième chapitre

_Vivre_

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi craindre. Je t'ai cherché trop souvent, dans toutes ces choses que je faisais. J'ai cherché l'intensité, la force qui nous habitait. J'ai cherché cette douceur qui ressemble à de la violence tant elle est forte.

Mais ce n'est pas de la violence tu sais, ça ne l'a jamais été. Ça ne frappe pas, pas du tout. Ça caresse et ça semble insupportable cette douceur. Ça semble inhumain, irréel d'aimer à ce point-là sans que ça fasse mal. Sans ces cris et ces coups que l'on attend bien souvent.

Mais on ne crie jamais. Les cris c'était avant, quand on se connaissait mais qu'on ne se reconnaissait pas. Plus maintenant. Et parfois je t'en veux, je t'en veux si fort de me laisser seul avec ça, de partir. Je t'en veux pour un tas de choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucun contrôle.

Et je la hurle dans ma tête cette colère. Je la hurle si fort que je suis étonné que personne ne l'entende, que personne ne la remarque. Et puis tu es là et les mots meurent sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir, dis-moi ?

Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu sais. Je ne suis pas le héros moi, Potter, je n'ai pas ta grandeur d'âme. Alors pourquoi je suis incapable de te hurler dessus ? Pourquoi dès que tu me regardes, je m'en fous de tes explications ? Je ne veux pas que tu m'expliques, je sais. Et ce savoir me suffit.

C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, jamais rien reproché. Pour ça et parce que ça ne fait pas vraiment mal. Non, je m'emporte un instant mais j'en ris en même temps. Parce que ça fait tant de bien de réaliser que je n'y suis pas indifférent mais qu'au fond je peux vivre avec.

Je l'ai toujours pu, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire mien pour t'aimer. Pas besoin de rêver de nous au futur pour t'aimer au présent. Peut-être parce que dès que tu es là, je ne pense plus à rien. Dès que tu es là, je ne pense plus qu'à toi.

Je perds le contrôle, je deviens timide. J'ai peur de faire un mouvement brusque et de réaliser que tu n'avais jamais été là. Peur de me tromper sur toute la ligne. Peur de passer pour un con si je m'emporte. D'avoir cru en quelque chose qui n'était que dans ma tête.

Et puis tu me touches et je perds les mots. Je perds ma colère parce que je sais. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de me le dire que ça te bousillait, je le savais au fond. Je ne voulais pas que tu le dises parce que ça aurait été pire. Ça l'aurait rendu réel.

Mais tu l'as dit quand même, hein ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

* * *

Nouvelle réunion au sommet au Manoir. Harry m'a envoyé un hibou disant qu'il avait des révélations à nous faire. On s'est installé dans le salon bleu. Julia et moi avons chacun pris place sur un fauteuil face au canapé où s'est assis Harry. Il a étalé des parchemins sur la table basse devant lui.

On l'observe sans un mot, dans l'expectative. Il feuillette les parchemins, semblant chercher par où commencer. Finalement il se racle la gorge et extirpe une photo sorcière de la pile de documents. Il la tend à Julia.

« Ce sont tes parents ? »

Elle pousse un hoquet de douleur. Non, pas que de la douleur, derrière, ténue, il y a la joie. La joie de revoir ces visages qui ont bercé son enfance, qui lui ont procuré tant de bonheur par le passé. De les revoir enfin après tout ce temps, inchangés. Comme si cela leur rendait leur réalité.

Elle acquiesce doucement et détourne le regard de la photographie avec effort. Pourtant, elle ne la repose pas, elle la garde dans sa main comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à couper le contact.

« Grâce aux informations que tu m'as donné, on a réussi à découvrir qui ils étaient et la maison où tu as grandi, Julia. Mais il y a plus ... »

Il marque une pause et cette fois me regarde. Il me tend un parchemin, un acte de propriété. Je reconnais immédiatement l'adresse. Je la connais par cœur cette adresse. Je le regarde, lui demandant implicitement de confirmer.

« Ta boutique leur appartenaient, c'est à eux que tu l'as acheté, Draco. C'est là que la mère de Julia a conduit certaines de ses recherches, elle en parle dans des notes qu'on a retrouvées. »

Il me tend de nouveaux parchemins. Je les parcoure rapidement :

_Je crois que la boutique n'est plus sûre. On va devoir partir ailleurs, loin. J'ai demandé son avis à Porter, il nous a trouvé un phare près de la mer. Un endroit tranquille. Ce sera bon pour Julia, on pourra continuer l'expérience..._

_J'ai placé un sort sur la boutique, au cas où. Une sécurité si jamais le pire arrivait. Le problème avec la magie du Destin c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer exactement mais je dois garder confiance. Je sais ce que je fais même si parfois j'oublie. Julia sera en sécurité..._

Je les rends à Harry, estomaqué.

« Les parents de Julia ont disparu l'année où tu as acheté la boutique, Draco. »

J'échange un regard avec Julia, je m'attendais à ce que nous soyons surpris mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens soulagé sans savoir pourquoi et je sens qu'elle ressent la même chose. Ses yeux brillent et je m'approche d'elle doucement.

Je lui tends les bras et elle se serre contre moi. Je sens qu'elle pleure dans mon cou, sans un mot. Il n'y en a pas besoin. Je comprends sa douleur, son soulagement, ce trop plein d'émotions qui l'envahi. Je la garde simplement dans mes bras, tentant d'être là pour elle du mieux que je peux.

Je sens que Harry nous observe sans un mot, respectant ce moment. Finalement, elle s'éloigne doucement. Séchant ses larmes avec douceur. Elle me sourit timidement et je hoche doucement la tête. Ce n'est pas grave si on n'a pas encore toutes les réponses.

On saura bien assez tôt, pour l'instant, le plus important c'est qu'elle se remette et qu'elle recommence à vivre. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui compte. Vivre. Malgré tout le reste. Trouver la force de se relever et de continuer à avancer.

Retrouver la joie et l'envie, même si on a eu mal. S'autoriser à aller enfin bien après des années de douleur. S'autoriser à vivre pour soi, sans oublier ceux qui ont compté. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses et je ne saurai peut-être jamais tout, mais je sais que je dois prendre soin d'elle.

Que d'une manière ou une autre, le destin m'a choisi pour ce rôle et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Après tout elle est ma fille, quelque part, même si je ne suis pas vraiment son père. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes et ensemble, on arrivera à reconstruire ce qu'ils ont détruit.

À moi de lui permettre enfin de devenir ce qu'elle a toujours été, même si on ne sait pas encore quoi. Je n'ai plus peur de ce rôle que j'ai endossé par hasard. Il n'y a pas de hasard de toutes façons, seulement des conséquences dont on n'a pas encore compris la cause. Et quelle belle conséquence.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 19 Juin 2020 à 00h10. _

_C'est qui qui a encore cru qu'elle pouvait être régulière ? C'est Mary. Ça fait douze ans que j'écris, douze ans que je le suis pas et que je crois que je peux l'être. Je devrais le savoir à force que je n'en suis pas capable. Le chaos les enfants, j'ai toujours été le chaos. Mais ça fait mon charme, non ? _

_Prenez soin de vous. _

**Mary J. Anna**


	18. Into the unknown

_Parce qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer quand on fait preuve d'inconséquence._

**_Merci à :_ **qui tu veux. A vrai dire, on s'en fout. Pas de correction, je veux mes mots bruts pour ce chapitre.

_**Yeah I did it again, screw up : **_C'est ... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Les choses sont devenues folles autour de moi après que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. On s'est vu. Lui, celui dont cette histoire parle et rien n'a changé. Excepté tout. La réalité dépasse parfois la fiction et c'est le cas pour cette histoire, je me suis retrouvée dépassée. Je ne pouvais pas écrire pour cette histoire, pas me perdre dans mes mondes imaginaire alors que ma réalité entière a été remise en cause. J'ai vu, ressenti, entendu et dit des choses que je n'aurai jamais cru il y a encore quelques mois. Je suis passée de l'autre côté du miroir et j'ai vu le monde. Je ne suis plus la même, plus vraiment et je crois que je ne le serais plus jamais. Alors voici un chapitre écrit par cette nouvelle moi, qui et quoi qu'elle soit.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'est ton nom que je crains

Dix-huitième chapitre

_Into the unknown_

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un enfant qui n'avait pas peur du noir mais de la lumière. L'histoire d'une vie passée dans les ténèbres parce que la lumière n'offrait aucun répit. J'aurai voulu être un autre, plus facile à vivre, moins compliqué mais on ne choisi pas.

Père me voulait docile et courageux, j'étais incontrôlable mais terriblement lâche. Je ne lui tenais tête qu'en cachette, quand personne n'était là pour le notifier. Quand ça n'avait aucun intérêt en réalité, aucun impact. Tant que le monde me pensait son pantin ça lui suffisait.

Il a fini par comprendre, il finissait toujours par le faire. Parce que je finissais toujours par commettre une erreur, par oublier que je brisais les règles et le faire au grand jour. Les coups suivaient, jamais avec sa main, un Sang Pur ne se serait jamais abaissé à ça.

Il prenait sa canne, cette fichue canne qu'il trimbalait partout, avec son pommeau lourd en argent et il me demandait de venir dans son bureau. Je restais debout au milieu de la pièce et il commençait. Toujours le même rituel, l'arrière des genoux en premier, en alternance.

Je crois que c'était devenu un jeu pour lui, de deviner laquelle de mes jambes briserait en premier. Il y avait toujours une lueur de triomphe dans son regard quand l'os craquait et que je tombais à genoux. Je pourrais raconter le reste mais à quoi bon ? Les os changent, la douleur reste la même.

Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier et laisser dans le passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui cacher entièrement ce que j'étais réellement. Oh devant les autres, il m'exhibait. Mon physique, mes prouesses magique, tout ce qui pouvait le mettre en avant et servir son idéal.

De belles robes de sorciers faites sur mesure, les meilleures fournitures scolaires, des précepteurs pour m'enseigner la magie théorique et l'art des potions dès mon plus jeune âge, sans compter ceux pour les bonnes manières et la conduite à tenir quand on est un Sang Pur de haut rang.

Et à la moindre erreur, ce regard glacial et cet ordre qui claquait sèchement. _Nous allons régler ça dans mon bureau._ J'ai fait cramer sa fichue canne, je l'ai regardé fondre dans l'âtre de la cheminée de ce même bureau. J'ai hésité à faire flamber le Manoir dans son ensemble.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ma lâcheté ou ma raison qui m'a convaincu d'abandonner ce projet. Je ne saurai jamais vraiment. Je l'ai gardé, j'en ai modifié certaines parts. J'ai crée la piscine dans son ensemble, un sort après l'autre. Je crois que je voulais juste me prouver que je pouvais le faire.

Père est mort depuis longtemps pourtant une part de moi a toujours peur, est toujours aussi lâche. Entre deux coups de folie que je ne pourrais moi-même expliquer. Qu'importe au fond, j'avance, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Père est mort et moi je suis vivant. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Qu'importe, qu'importe … Mes craintes enfantines sont mortes avec lui et je n'ai plus à avoir peur désormais. Que pourrais-bien craindre désormais que le monstre de mon enfance s'en est allé, dis moi ? Rien, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Mais …

Dis, et si on faisait péter le monde ? Et si on allumait cette foutue mèche et qu'on se fichait enfin des conséquences ? Parce que je suis fatigué tu sais, tellement fatigué de jouer le jeu. De faire semblant, de fermer les yeux et me taire, encore et encore.

Je veux plus jouer. Je veux plus mentir. Je veux plus être sage et ordonné. Taire ce qui compte le plus pour moi et faire semblant de me contenter de ce dont je me fous. Je l'ai toujours fait pour toi, par lâcheté aussi mais jamais par envie.

Je ne suis pas toi, j'ai jamais réussi à y croire réellement. A oublier que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. A me convaincre réellement que je pouvais vivre sans. Et tu pars une fois encore. Et je reste seul avec mes souvenirs.

Et ma voix se casse pour la millionième fois. Je sais mentir, moduler mon ton de milles façons différentes. J'ai toujours l'air sincère quand je mens tu sais. Je connais les mots, l'expression, le timing. Je sais toujours quoi dire et quoi faire, tant que j'en ai rien à foutre.

Mais toi tu me paralyses. Je connais les mots, je sais ce que je veux te dire mais ma voix se casse dès que j'essaye de les prononcer. Je te regarde et je les perds instantanément. Tu me touches et j'oublie tout le reste. Il n'y a plus que toi, plus que cette impression que rien d'autre n'existe.

Et une part de moi voudrait reculer mais il est trop tard. J'ai brisé le silence et j'ai cessé de jouer le jeu, j'ai osé dire ce qu'on taisait depuis trop longtemps. Je l'ai fait et je ne peux revenir en arrière. Je ne peux plus que vivre avec les conséquences de mes actes.

Et tu me regardes. Et je me fous du reste du monde, je me fiche des conséquences. Je te veux. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai laissé partir Astoria sans un regard en arrière, sans un remord mais toi c'est autre chose. Je peux te laisser partir mais pas disparaître.

Je continuerais à prier pour un autre tour, encore et encore. Mais je ne peux pas me battre pour toi. Contre ta volonté. Ce serait si simple pourtant, de tout foutre en l'air. De briser la loi du silence et de faire s'effondrer la pile de mensonge que tu as érigé pour me cacher au monde.

Mais ce n'est pas réellement moi que tu caches, n'est ce pas ? C'est toi, qui tu es réellement. C'est toi qui trembles à l'idée que le reste du monde apprenne ce que tu es, pas moi. Qu'en ai-je à faire du monde ? Il m'avait déjà condamné, dès ma naissance.

Je suis né dans le mauvais camp contrairement à toi. On s'attendait à ce que je fasse les mauvais choix. Et certains ont attendu pendant longtemps, très longtemps. L'opportunité de voir ma famille s'effondrer et d'enfin pouvoir nous traîner dans la boue. Alors non je n'ai pas peur du monde.

Il m'a déjà pris tout ce qu'il pouvait, juger de tout son saoul et je connais le verdict par cœur. Coupable, bien entendu. La justice sorcière a tranché en ma faveur mais le tribunal populaire a pris une toute autre décision. Ça a fini par se calmer bien entendu, je me suis fait petit et la tempête est passée.

Je ne suis pas toi, Potter. Je n'ai pas une réputation à tenir, les journalistes me fichent la paix en général. Je ne suis qu'une relique d'un passé révolu, le dernier des Malfoy. Et dans le monde qui t'a érigé en Sauveur, tout le monde se fiche bien de la disparition des anciennes lignées.

Ne te méprends, ce n'est pas une plainte. Bien au contraire. J'ai été libéré d'une vie que je haïssais d'avance, des obligations mondaines que je méprisais de plus en plus ouvertement sur la fin. Non, ce n'est pas une plainte, rien qu'un constat. C'est ironique, non ?

J'étais destiné à la vie mondaine, à la lumière et pourtant c'est toi qui y évolue après avoir vécu ton enfance dans le noir complet. C'est comme si on avait échangé nos places et c'est toi le Gryffondor qui est trop lâche pour avouer la vérité, qui te complaît dans le mensonge.

Et moi qu'il épuise. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait faire quelque chose à la perfection qu'on aime ça, tu sais ? Et je hais ce fichu tas de mensonges que je répète encore et encore. Je hais que Mère soit morte sans que je lui dise la vérité, sans qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas Père.

Sans que je puisse te la présenter, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. J'ai tellement envie parfois, de tout faire exploser, d'oublier les limites, rien qu'une fois. Te tenir la main en public, envoyer une fichue lettre d'amour à la Gazette du Sorcier, ou encore simplement murmurer à l'oreille de Ginny.

Lui parler de cette petite chose qui te fais à chaque fois gémir mon prénom avec fièvre. De cette petite zone au creux de tes reins qui te fait frisonner à coup sûr. Ou encore de ce grain de beauté sur ton aine qu'elle doit connaître aussi bien que moi. Mais ce serait clément en réalité.

Ce n'est pas ce qui lui ferait le plus mal, n'est ce pas ? Le sexe ce n'est rien au fond. Non si je devais lui murmurer la vérité à l'oreille, je ne parlerais pas de ça. Je parlerais de ces secrets que tu n'as confié qu'à moi. Je parlerais de tes pleurs, de tes remords, de la culpabilité qui te colle à la peau.

Je parlerais de ton impression de vivre dans une cage dorée, de tes rêves de liberté, de tes passions et tes désirs que tu m'as murmuré à l'oreille, incapable de les dire à voix haute tant ils te semblaient inaccessibles. Oh je sais trop bien ce qui lui ferait le plus mal, quels mots exacts utiliser.

J'y ai pensé, bien plus de fois que je ne voudrais l'admettre, à lui dire mais surtout à ce que je lui dirais exactement. Lequel de tous les petits détails de notre relation elle ne pourrait réfuter, lequel la ferait plonger sans retour en arrière. Sans preuve, ni délai supplémentaire.

Je l'ai imaginé dans les moindres détails, le ton de ma voix à son oreille, tantôt moqueur, tantôt rageur, parfois désolé. L'expression de son visage alors que la vérité se frayerait un chemin dans sa tête. Dans les moindres détails.

Les lèvres se pinçant, l'œil se faisant acéré, les petites rides autour de ses yeux se crispant. Ou encore la surprise, faisant s'arrondir sa bouche et éteignant la flamme de son regard, la soufflant sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Mais je me tais. Ça fait si longtemps que je me tais, que je ne crie la vérité que dans le secret de mes pensées. Et je me suis forcé à oublier, à me persuader que c'était faux si longtemps. Ce n'est pas ma faute, Potter. J'ai joué le jeu selon tes règles mais c'est toi qui a franchi la ligne en premier.

Toi qui est allé trop loin et qui m'a forcé à affronter la vérité. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas oublier tes mots, tes gestes, toutes ces petites choses qui ne sont insignifiantes qu'avec les autres. Tu m'as fait ployer le genoux, sans un geste, ni un cri, sans arme, ni violence.

Tu m'as cassé la voix d'une manière que je n'aurai pu imaginer. Raviver en moi une humanité dont j'ignorais l'existence avant toi. Oh Potter, je me fichais de tout, tu sais, avant toi. Les autres n'étaient que des pions pour moi, la vie un jeu dont je connaissais les règles par cœur.

Je mentais, je trichais, corrompais et gagnais sans en tirer ni gloire, ni honte. Je faisais ce qu'on attendait de moi, tentait de me distraire du mieux que je pouvais. Je faisais ce qui devait être fait, que ça me plaise ou non. Ce que je voulais n'importait pas et pour être honnête, ça aussi je m'en foutais.

Et puis tu m'as embrassé, sans raison, ce fichu soir. Et tout est parti en vrille. J'ai suivi le mouvement sans essayer de comprendre les règles de ce nouveau jeu. J'ai lâché le contrôle et je t'ai suivi toi, sans poser de question. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais bien trop peur.

Peur que si j'en parlais, tu t'enfuies et que je perde cette sensation si nouvelle pour moi. J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, ma fierté, mon honneur, jusqu'à ma voix. Je me suis fait petit et insignifiant, attendant un signe sans oser te réclamer quoi que ce soit.

J'aimerais te haïr pour ça mais je ne peux pas. Parce que toutes ces choses que j'ai perdu n'avait aucune importance. Je l'ai compris dès ce premier soir. J'ai vu dans les flammes ce qui allait arriver, je l'ai senti venir mais je n'ai rien fait pour t'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas.

Et tu viens, et tu pars. Sans un mot. Sans claquer la porte. Tu n'es qu'une parenthèse dans une vie que tu enchantes et bousilles à la fois. C'est ce que tu crois être, une simple parenthèse. Tu n'as pas compris que cette parenthèse contenait tout ce qui a jamais compté pour moi.

Je me fichais bien d'Astoria et des autres, ils me distrayaient un instant et me lassaient le suivant. Ils m'aimaient, m'adoraient et je m'en foutais bien. Je leur disais les bons mots, faisais taire leur doute tout en étant lucide sur le fait que tout n'était que mensonge.

J'étais parfait, tu sais, foutrement parfait. Attentionné quand il le fallait, charmant, plaisant, ne m'énervant pratiquement jamais, respectant les règles du jeu à la perfection. C'est bien pour ça que je finissais par les faire fuir, parce qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé partir sinon.

Au début, c'était amusant. Il y avait la découverte, un nouvel humain à comprendre, de nouvelles règles à apprendre. Mais ce n'est jamais qu'au début, plus le temps passe et plus je me sens étouffé. Plus les règles m'ennuient et cet humain que je clame aimer ne me fait plus qu'horreur.

Cycle infernal que je connais par cœur. Cycle que tu es le seul à avoir su déjouer. Tout ce que tu fais m'enchante et m'émerveille. Chaque détail de ta personne me semble infiniment plus passionnant que leurs plus hauts faits. Je me perds dans la moindre de tes paroles, incapable de ne pas t'écouter.

Je ne l'explique pas, je ne fais que le constater une fois encore. C'est toi, ça n'a aucun sens mais c'est une réalité. Et j'ai envie de rire en le constatant parce que c'est absurde. Pourquoi toi en particulier ? Pourquoi alors que tu me caches quand les autres étaient si heureux de s'afficher à mes côtés ?

Je préfère mille fois être ton sale petit secret que le mari de n'importe qui d'autre. Je me fiche du statut, de toutes ces noms et preuves que la société a inventé pour encadrer tout ça. Je me fiche de la morale et des cadres. Je ne crois en rien, tu sais Potter. Mais quand tu sais, tu sais …

Et j'ai su, dès le premier baiser. J'ai su que j'étais perdu à jamais, que je ne pourrais jamais réellement oublier ce ressenti là et que je n'arriverais jamais à lutter contre. J'ai tenté pourtant parce que c'était effrayant mais je n'ai jamais pu.

C'est pas un choix, ça ne l'a jamais été, ça ne suit aucune logique. Ça existe, c'est tout. Je t'aime et ce fait efface tout le reste, absous toutes mes fautes et mes omissions. Je t'aime et c'est mon unique vérité dans un monde où tout n'est que jeu à mes yeux. Mais avec toi, je ne joue jamais.

C'est réel. Les flammes me consument, j'en sens la brûlure jusque dans mes os. Et j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, au point de n'oser parler. De n'oser faire ce dont j'ai le plus envie. Parce que tu pourrais fuir, tu pourrais nier. Tu pourrais …

_Disparaître …_

Décider que la parenthèse à assez duré, que la plaisanterie devient de mauvais goût et refermer la porte à tout jamais. Alors je joue avec l'allumette sans oser foutre le feu. Je continue à me mentir à moi même. A me dire que je le fais pour moi, que je n'en ai pas envie, que je ne t'ai jamais voulu.

Mais c'est faux. Je le sais pertinemment, ce n'est ni de Ginny, ni du monde dont j'ai peur. Ni même de moi. C'est de toi, ce sera toujours de toi au fond. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu me connais trop bien pour ignorer ce fait. Cette petite ironie.

C'est ton visage que je crains de capturer entre mes mains tremblantes.C'est ta voix que je crains d'entendre hurler à mes oreilles. C'est tes sentiments que je crains de ne savoir interpréter correctement. C'est ton absence que je crains de ne pouvoir accepter. Et au final ...

_C'est ton nom que je crains …_

_De prononcer à voix haute._

_De ne pouvoir oublier._

_D'aimer._

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Posté le 8 Août 2020 à 5h20 (il y a quand même des choses qui ne changent pas, comme mes heures de postage improbables.)_

_Un chapitre purement introspectif mais vous avez enfin l'explication du titre de cette histoire. _

_La suite viendra quand elle viendra. Si j'ai appris une chose ces dernières semaines c'est que le contrôle est une illusion. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, que ce chapitre valait l'attente qui l'a précédé. Je recommande fortement l'ajout en alerte, le chaos a définitivement repris son règne. Les reviews, positives ou non, sont toujours bienvenues. _

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là.

_**Anna. **_

"Ce_ soir, je suis rien qu'à toi." "Tu es toujours rien qu'à moi." _


	19. Rituel

_Et chaque seconde, chaque battement de cœur n'amenaient que la joie la plus pure. La douleur oubliée un instant dans une autre vie. _

_**Merci à : **_ceux qui ont continué à reviewer et lire cette histoire pendant cette longue période de hiatus. Pour vos ajouts en alerts et en favoris aussi. Merci de l'avoir fait vivre pendant mon absence. Je publie depuis très longtemps ici et j'ai toujours été très irrégulière ce qui n'est probablement pas facile pour vous chers lecteurs alors merci pour votre soutient et de continuer à me lire malgré tout. De faire vivre mes histoires et mon univers à travers vos yeux.

_**Life sometimes beat you down but never stop fighting :** _Je ferais quelques annonces et donnerais quelques explications sur mon absence en fin de chapitre. En attendant je vous laisse avec un chapitre qui m'est venu comme une révélation et qui j'espère comblera vos attentes après une si longue pause. Ah et joyeux Noël, considérez que ceci est mon cadeau pour vous.

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**C'est**_** ton nom que je crains**_

Dix-neuvième chapitre

_Rituel_

* * *

Je ne sais plus quoi te dire, quoi faire. J'ai essayé toute ma vie d'être la personne qu'on attendait de moi, de préserver les apparence et de faire ce qu'il fallait qu'importe mes désirs. Une part de moi aimerait te pousser à m'assumer, à me choisir mais je ne le ferais pas.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux au fond. Je ne veux pas avoir à te le demander, je veux que tu le fasses parce que toi tu le veux. Je veux quelqu'un prêt à se battre pour nous et au fond je sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi. Alors je me tais. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Tu m'as envoyé un nouvel hibou. Il y a eu quelques avancées dans l'enquête. Connor a été aperçu dans le nord du pays et une équipe d'Aurors dont tu fais partie a été envoyé sur place pour suivre sa piste. Je suis inquiet pour toi mais je ne laisse rien transparaître.

Julia est non loin en train de plancher sur des manuels de magie théorique et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète à son tour. On a pris l'habitude de s'installer dans la bibliothèque le jour de fermeture de la boutique, tout les dimanches après-midi.

C'est un rituel agréable, elle travaille sur la théorie et je peux la conseiller en cas de besoin. On a même commencé un peu de pratique avec quelques sorts simples comme l'accio. La bibliothèque du Manoir est une pièce particulièrement appropriée.

Elle est grande, bien éclairée et s'il y a une chose que je ne peux reprocher à Père c'est qu'elle est particulièrement complète et presque capable de rivaliser avec celle de Poudlard. Julia ne manquera pas de connaissances ici.

En général, de mon côté je m'installe près de ma fenêtre préférée et m'occupe de ma correspondance ou parfait mes propres connaissances. L'ambiance studieuse et calme est particulièrement apaisante. Nous avons rapidement trouvé nos marques et je dois admettre que je suis fier de ses progrès.

Elle est intelligente, très curieuse et indépendante ce qui en fait une élève à la fois très autonome mais n'hésitant pas à me demander de l'aide. Pour l'instant, je peux m'en occuper seul et en semaine, je lui enseigne les potions à la boutique en lui permettant d'étudier à sa guise les livres du labo ou en la laissant m'assister dans mes préparations.

Mais j'ai conscience de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter autant de connaissance qu'elle en a besoin pour devenir une sorcière accomplie. J'envisage de lui proposer de prendre des précepteurs qui pourront mieux la guider dans son apprentissage et lui permettre d'atteindre son plein potentiel.

Je n'ai pas encore évoqué le sujet avec elle, notre cohabitation se passe plus que bien mais je la sens encore très méfiante vis à vis des étrangers. Je ne voudrais pas la brusquer trop. Je me suis aussi un peu renseigné sur les jeunes sorciers des environs, j'aimerais bien qu'elle puisse en rencontrer quelques uns afin qu'elle puisse avoir une vie sociale adaptée à son âge.

Pour le moment, elle a l'air de se plaire dans notre vie assez solitaire bien qu'elle ai commencé à prendre l'initiative de renseigner certains clients dans la boutique et de bavarder un peu avec eux quand elle n'étudie pas. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir oser petit à petit s'ouvrir à l'extérieur.

Elle commence à s'aventurer de plus en plus souvent dans le parc du Manoir et je la soupçonne d'essayer d'en découvrir tout les secrets. Il m'arrive de semer quelques indices discrets afin d'attirer son attention vers certains.

J'aime assez l'idée de lui créer un jeu de piste sans pour autant qu'elle se sente trop guidée dans son exploration. J'ai aussi placé quelques sorts de protections dans les zones pouvant être trop dangereuse afin qu'elle puisse explorer en toute sécurité.

Je ne veux pas lui imposer trop de limite concrète, elle a suffisamment vécu en captivité comme ça. J'essaye simplement de trouver l'équilibre entre la protéger et lui laisser la liberté suffisante pour qu'elle s'épanouisse.

Je reprends une gorgée de mon whisky-pur-feu avant d'entamer la lecture du parchemin que tu as joint à ta lettre. Je lis rapidement la note explicative que tu as ajouté. Il s'agit d'autres morceaux des journaux de la mère de Julia. Il sont bien plus anciens que le premier que tu m'as montré.

_J'ai rencontré récemment le propriétaire du Manoir non loin du village. Il a entendu parler de mes travaux sur la magie du Destin et s'est montré particulièrement intéressée par celle-ci. Il a proposé de financer en partie mes recherches si j'acceptais de m'associer à lui. Il a aussi évoqué son fils. _

_Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une très bonne idée, il a visiblement une idée précise de ce qu'il attends de notre partenariat et je soupçonne qu'il veuille expérimenter sur son propre enfant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Son aide financière me serait vraiment utile. _

Je prends un instant pour diriger ces révélations. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle parle de mon père et de moi. Je commence à me faire une idée de ce que je risque de découvrir dans les prochains documents.

Je reprends une autre gorgée de whisky, la main légèrement tremblante. Je jette un œil à Julia qui étudie tranquillement, plongée dans un manuel d'Histoire de la magie. C'est l'une de ses matières favorites et elle est visiblement captivée par sa lecture. Je prends le parchemin suivant.

_Mon accouchement est prévu dans quelques semaines, juste à temps pour que son fils soit de retour de Poudlard. Je ne suis toujours pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de jouer ainsi avec le Destin de nos propres enfants. Mais il a des arguments de poids. _

_Je ne peux pas continuer à uniquement travailler sur la théorie, il faut que je teste certaines de mes idées. Le rituel est presque prêt et c'est à peu près assez inoffensif. Certes leur Destin seront liés mais il n'y a aucune raison que ce lien impacte leur vie négativement. _

_Au contraire, si je ne me trompe pas, ce lien leur permettra de se retrouver et de pouvoir se protéger mutuellement en cas de besoin. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu d'essayer, l'idée que ma fille puisse avoir un protecteur avec les moyens et l'influence de sa famille me réconforte._

_Je ne peux pas bien sûr prévoir les conséquences exactes mais j'ai espoir que ça devienne un véritable atout pour tout les deux. Encore faut-il que nous puissions mettre en place le rituel et que celui-ci fonctionne. Merlin me pardonne de faire ça à ma propre fille mais je le fais pour elle. _

_Pour l'instant peu de gens sont au courant de mes recherches et de leur contenu mais je sais que je ne pourrais le cacher éternellement. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose à Porter et moi, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas seule. _

Il reste un dernier parchemin mais cette fois c'est le verre entier que je m'envoie, la main plus tremblante que jamais. Un souvenir précis remonte doucement à la surface alors que l'alcool me brûle la gorge. Une scène de mon enfance, je devais avoir peut être onze ou douze ans.

Le souvenir n'est pas très long, une simple scène. Père était venu me chercher en pleine nuit et m'avait amené dans le jardin du Manoir. Un cercle de bougie avait été installé et au centre attendait une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année tenant un enfant dans les bras.

Père ne m'avait donné aucune explication et la femme m'avait tendu le bébé en s'assurant que je le prenne bien. Elle avait fait preuve d'une grande douceur et j'avais aperçu de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Père m'avait demandé de rester bien au centre du cercle et d'attendre.

Il faisait chaud et la nuit était particulièrement sombre. J'avais entendu le murmure de voix prononçant des paroles inaudibles, vraisemblablement des sorts, mais dans la pénombre je ne voyais ni Père, ni la femme. Le bébé dans mes bras s'agitait et j'essayais de le bercer doucement pour le calmer.

Les voix s'étaient lentement intensifiées et j'avais ressenti un vertige de plus en plus important. Tombant à genoux, une lumière dorée avait émergé du cercle et s'était concentrée autour de l'enfant et moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci s'était transformé en un long filament.

Le filament dorée avait fondu sur nos poignets gauches, traçant des arabesques complexes sur nos peaux nues et nous liant. J'avais plongé mes yeux dans ceux de l'enfant, de grands yeux marines qui me fixaient en retour.

Je relève soudainement la tête et plonge dans le même regard marine qui me fixe de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Je ressens une brûlure sur mon poignet gauche et baisse le regard en même temps qu'elle. Sur mon poignet des filaments d'or tracent les mêmes motifs que dans mon souvenir.

Comme un tatouage profondément inscrit dans ma chair. Les filaments finissent par se rejoindre et ne devenir qu'un qui s'éloigne de ma peau, je le suis du regard et ne suit pas surpris de découvrir qu'il me lie à Julia. Nous secouons nos poignets dans un même réflexe, le lien suit nos mouvements sans les entraver.

Un léger vertige me prends alors que la sensation de brûlure décroît et que le lien pâlit jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Je me renverse dans mon fauteuil encore sous le choc. Un calme surnaturel a envahi la pièce, comme si le temps lui-même s'était suspendu. C'est finalement Julia qui brise le silence en premier.

« C'était quoi ça, bordel ?! »

Son exclamation vive me sort de ma torpeur, elle examine son poignet avec attention. Si le lien a disparu les motifs sur nos poignets eux sont restés. Je touche doucement ma peau et je sens une légère démarcation sur ma peau, ils forment un léger creux sur celle-ci.

Je prends la liasse de courrier avec moi avant de la rejoindre à sa table d'étude. Je rassemble mes pensées tentant de former une explication un minimum cohérente pour pouvoir l'apaiser, même si je n'en mène pas beaucoup plus large.

« Je n'en suis pas certains mais je crois que nos parents ont pratiqué un rituel unifiant nos Destins quand tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Et ce qu'on vient de voir c'est ce lien justement, les fils de nos Destins entrelacés.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils apparu maintenant ? »

Je pousse la liasse de documents vers elle, réfléchissant à sa question. Elle consulte les parchemins tandis qu'une théorie me vient en tête.

« En lisant les parchemins, un souvenir s'est débloqué chez moi. Je pense qu'il s'agit du moment où le rituel a été mis en place. Visiblement la magie du Destin affecte la mémoire. Il est possible qu'avoir pris connaissance des circonstances et de l'existence de ce lien, avoir débloqué ce souvenir, soit ce qui a déclenché ce qui vient de se produire. »

Elle m'écoute, attentive, hochant doucement la tête. Je prends une légère pause, entoure étourdi par les récents événements. Je touche doucement mon poignet, suivant les marques fraîches du bout des doigts, comme pour m'assurer de leur réalité et me donner du courage.

« Je pense que le lien aurait continué à être invisible tant que nous n'aurions pas eu connaissance de son existence. Pour nous protéger probablement et éviter qu'on s'interroge dessus. Maintenant que j'en ai pris connaissance, cette partie du sort n'a plus lieu d'être et c'est pourquoi les marques sont devenues visibles.

\- C'est une théorie intéressante. »

Elle semble encore sous le choc et je dois admettre que je n'en mène pas plus large. Soudain, elle attrape mon poignet et place le sien à côté. Les marques dorées brillent un peu plus fort pendant une seconde et en les examinant je peux constater qu'elles sont identiques.

« Quand tu as choisi ta baguette, le vendeur m'a confié qu'en général les baguettes jumelles choisissaient des sorciers de la même famille ou deux personnes liés par le Destin. Je suppose que ça fait sens désormais. »

Un élan de tendresse me traverse alors que nos mains s'entrelacent. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est aussi émue que moi. Je ne saurai l'expliquer mais le fait que ce lien entre nous soit devenu concret, d'avoir un début d'explication à la situation me réconforte.

Je ressens aussi un sentiment de trahison mais il est pour le moment supplanté par la force de notre lien. Père et sa mère n'auraient pas dû expérimenter ainsi sur nous et je suppute que nous aurons de longues discussions à ce sujet plus tard mais pour l'instant ça ne me paraît pas important.

Nous prenons tout deux lentement conscience de tout ce qu'implique cette découverte. Et c'est un soulagement d'avoir une explication concrète à ce lien que je ressentais entre nous. Je lis dans ces yeux qu'elle le partage et nous nous enlaçons longuement.

C'est une étreinte puissante, faisant passer un tas de pensées que nous n'osons formuler. Julia ne sera jamais ma fille mais je ne me sens plus coupable de me sentir lié à elle d'une façon particulière. Nous ne sommes plus seuls et quoi qu'il arrive nous l'affronterons ensemble.

Et si personne ne peut le comprendre de l'extérieur, je sais qu'elle partage l'apaisement que je ressens à cette idée. Nous ne sommes plus deux orphelins, deux humains dérivant seuls dans l'existence. Nous sommes liés, ensemble, une véritable famille légitimées par ces marques sur nos poignets.

Et qu'importe que ce fut une manigance de Père après tout. Elle est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver et je me sens simplement reconnaissant. J'ai erré seul pendant tellement d'années, j'ai certes des amis et Harry, je les aime mais ils ne sont pas ma famille. Julia, si. Et je la protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Posté le 24 Décembre 2020 à environ 6h25. _

**_ANNONCES_**

1\. J'ai ouvert un compte **twitter** sous le même pseudo depuis quelques mois. J'y annonce l'arrivée des chapitres, des OS et y publie des bêtises. Le lien est trouvable sur mon profil sinon il suffit de chercher **Mary J. Anna** sur twitter.

2\. J'ai aussi ouvert un compte **fictionpress** où je publie mes fictions originales dont mon gros projet actuel : mes "mémoires". J'ai mis trois à les écrire, elles se nomment "**Qu'importe ...**" et j'en publie un chapitre chaque dimanche. Si vous aimez mes notes tordues et mon humour foireux je vous les conseille. Lien sur mon profil, sinon encore une fois chercher **Mary J. Anna**. Je préviens de la publication sur **twitter** aussi.

_**T'AS FOUTU QUOI, MARY ?!**_

En résumé, je me suis beaucoup bourrée la gueule. Voilà c'est tout.

Non je déconne. Je vais développer un peu (beaucoup) plus.

Bon déjà, j'ai dû relire tout "**Qu'importe ..."** et le corriger en vue de sa publication. Et me tenir à une publication hebdomadaire est un défi quotidien, ça m'a pris du temps et continuera mais je suis fière d'enfin oser montrer ce livre au monde et j'espère qu'il apportera aux autres autant qu'il m'a apporté à moi.

Ensuite, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'un nouveau roman entièrement original et son écriture me prends là aussi beaucoup de temps, je n'en suis qu'au début mais je suis très attachée à ce projet qui est mon premier projet d'écriture original depuis "**Qu'importe ...**" que j'avais achevé en 2016. (Oui j'ai mis 4 ans a osé publier ce truc, on ne juge pas.)

Et pour finir, beaucoup d'introspection et de travail sur moi-même.

Début 2020 j'avais atteints tout mes objectifs de vie, je recommençais à écrire, ma vie était telle que je l'avais toujours rêvé et puis vers fin juin, je suis tombée en dépression.

Long story short, je vais BEAUCOUP mieux. Honnêtement ça a été l'une des pires périodes de ma vie mais j'ai repris pied. J'ai appris énormément sur moi-même au cours de cette période et surtout depuis que j'en suis sortie, je continue à en assimiler les leçons.

Toute ma vie, j'ai été poursuivi par ce sentiment d'échec et d'imposture. Je ne me suis jamais trouvée à la hauteur, quoi que je fasse, je ne me trouvais jamais assez bien et j'ai découvert qu'aux yeux des autres c'était tout l'inverse.

J'ai enfin pris conscience de toute la pression que je me mettais pendant tout ce temps pour être parfaite. Au travail, dans ma vie privée et même ici je culpabilisais de ne pas en faire assez. J'essaye d'apprendre à être plus indulgente avec moi-même et m'autoriser de véritables moments de pause. C'est un long chemin mais j'accepte enfin que j'ai des limites et que ce n'est pas grave si je n'arrive pas à tout gérer parfaitement.

Surtout j'accepte enfin celle que je suis. J'accepte que j'ai une valeur et que je mérite d'être aimée et même admirée pour certaines choses.

**Pour conclure :** je ne serais probablement jamais régulière ici mais je tiens à mes fanfictions et je continuerais à poster régulièrement en espérant que vous me pardonnerez et continuerez à me suivre malgré tout. J'ai commencé à publié ici vers 14/15 ans, je viens de fêter mes 27 ans et pendant ces douze années, les retours que j'ai eu, la "communauté" que j'ai construite m'ont été d'un grand soutien et j'espère sincèrement que mes histoires vous ont apporté autant que cet espace l'a fait pour moi.

_Alors simplement merci. _

_Prenez soin de vous et on se revoit en 2021. _

_Promis ! _

**Mary J. Anna**

_"Certaines choses sont vouées à se répéter et c'est pourquoi il faut parfois se les remémorer pour y trouver les réponses du présent." _**Confessions.**


End file.
